Atra du evarinya ono varda May the stars watch ov
by JordanMathias
Summary: A book 4 that shows Eragon going through fighting the dark king...it starts five days after the Feinster battle. This is original..or so I hope. Please review!
1. Mourning the Sage and his Dragon

Before starting I'd like to say a few things, after reading a few fanfics I noticed they were good but they didn't hit every character's life correctly, I'm not saying this will be any different but its a different view. The reason for the title is that its only used when wanting to show respect after an elven greeting.

For those who want to know what I am thinking during this story, I am a Fan of AryaXEragon so even if my writing may seem upsetting, know my heart is for them to be together, stick with me! I may use certain ideas from different writers but know that before I use them I have asked for there approval. Anyway no more blabbing here we go. Btw I do not own the Inheritance Series, although Arya…

Chapter 1-**Mourning the Sage and Dragon**

It had been five days since Oromis' and Glaedr's deaths. Eragon was sitting in his tent not wanting to move. Many had come to Eragon but Saphira would block the entrance and snarl. Eragon knew it was futile to blame their deaths on himself but he couldn't help it.

_If only we had left with them instead of returning to the Varden. They would still be alive. _

_Eragon, we both know Oromis wouldn't have allowed us to follow. _Saphira said with much despair in her voice. She knew why Eragon never left his tent; it hurt too much to see the death around them. His heart was so gentle. Feinster was captured by the Varden and due to Eragon and Arya; they were saved from Varaug the shade. Feinster however had been given a speech from Lady Lorana so the soldiers threw down there weapons and mourned for there fallen brethren.

_So much unnecessary death, Saphira, why am I so weak?_ Eragon nearly shouted through there link.

Gently Saphira said, _Eragon, you are not weak. As I have said before if you shared my love for battle then yes, we'd be unstoppable but also immoral. Little one do not think of yourself as weak. It is you who must stand strong I will help as much as I can…Eragon, someone is coming._

_Who is it? _Eragon had told Saphira days ago that the only person allowed in his tent would be Blodhgarm. He trusted Blodhgarm, and Eragon actually felt guilty about how he had treated the elf the past battle. He knew he should've had his guards with him. But he had been careless; because of this he'd almost lost Arya.

_It is Arya, she says she needs to see you. _

_I don't deserve to talk to her, please send her away Saphira._

_Eragon…very well but soon you will have to speak to her. I have developed feelings towards Arya little one, it hurts to send her away repeatedly._ Eragon knew Saphira was right, but he almost had lost her._ Tell her I see her later._ Eragon was in no mood for company. He listened in as the most precious females in his life spoke.

_I am sorry Arya but you can not see him now, he is still in his depression. He has promised to speak with you tonight at the festival Lady Lorana is holding for the Varden. He also wishes to tell you he is grateful for your compassion but he is not fit for company._

_Saphira, it has been two days since even you have seen him. Blodhgarm tells me he is allowed entrance, why then am I not?_

Eragon immediately contacted Saphira, _tell her I promise all will be explained tonight, Saphira please? _Eragon could sense Saphira's anger toward him, she scolded him. _You tell her, I will not do your dirty work._

Eragon sighed then extended his mind to Arya and spoke in the Ancient Language of no lies. _Princess Arya, I promise tonight I will join you at the festival and we will talk. I am sorry I haven't contacted you but my mind has been clouded. Please forgive me?_

_Eragon…I will see you then. _He knew she was upset he had used formalities but she knew he would be there. He couldn't lie. She was furious as she stormed off, but Eragon said again in the Ancient Language, _Arya, I am sorry. You know the closeness I had with them. There is a reason I have extracted myself from the world. I will answer all your questions and relieve your fears tonight. Will you forgive me?_

He felt her ponder for a few seconds then he felt a strange emotion he later took as relief, _Eragon there is nothing to forgive. There are things I wish to be explained but I will wait until tonight if I must. Eragon the reason I came to you today is because I know what happens when we dwell in death. You become…me._

And she was gone, severing the link. Eragon noticed the last words she spoke were very different then the relief he first felt. Eragon wondered the feeling then pushed it aside and said to Saphira.

_I am sorry you feel as if you are doing my dirty work Saphira, I want to make it up to you, what can I do?_

_For one little one, Arya brought up a point, its been two days since I saw your eyes and saw your smile. Come outside._ Eragon smiled the first time since he went into seclusion and walked outside. He ran to Saphira and hugged her neck. Within seconds he was on the ground pinned.

_Saphira! What is the meaning of this!_

Saphira's throat then made the loud noise of rocks grinding together in which Eragon had taken as laughing. _Little one, I will never let you touch me again if you fall into seclusion like that. Now do your duty as a Rider and let us fly away from here. I grow tired of these annoying two-legs and pointy-ears. I wish for the skies, get on Eragon. Your mind normally clears when we fly._

Eragon laughed and ran up her protruded leg onto her back. Before she took off however he rubbed her neck in her favorite spot. She hummed then used her powerful legs to jump into the air. With three flaps of her wings she leveled out at a height where she and Eragon could still see everything on the ground easily. Eragon laughed his laugh he knew she loved. The laugh he used as she dove toward the ground, he whooped and yelled loud enough the entire Varden looked at him.

After hours of flying Saphira was at a level where the Varden couldn't see Eragon's face, he stuck out his tongue at them. Saphira laughed at his gesture. _Eragon, what does that mean?_ Eragon looked baffled. _I guess the best way to describe it is…uh poo on you I don't care what you say?_

The next thing Eragon heard was a mix of Saphira's gurgling laugh and a roar. He figured she was just laughing harder at him but he asked, _What in the world is that?_

_That little one was the funniest thing I've ever heard, Poo?_

_You know…dung. _

_Little one you are so weird at times. _

_Perhaps but Saphira I'm sorry I need to get ready for tonight. Thank you for this it truly helped._

_Of course partner-of-my-heart._

She gently started to land next to his tent which he noticed had quite a few elves at it that he did not recognize as well as the one elf Eragon could stare at for hours and never be bored. Arya.

Eragon walked to her and greeted her with an arm clasped to his chest. She smiled then ran to him and embraced him. "Arya?" Eragon said bewildered.

"I'm sorry Eragon but you've been a no show the past few days I forgot how happy your smile makes me. Please don't hide it anymore" Arya said embarrassed. Then Eragon said, "Nen ono weohnata, Arya Drottningu. (As you will, Princess Arya) She smiled then nodded toward the elves he didn't notice and one he did.

"Eragon, these are our newest companions as well as guards, my mother sent them to us after Gil'ead was captured and they arrived today." She nodded to three male elves and one female who had stepped forward and said there names, "Turin, Elion, and Vanir you know. This is mine cousin, she is second in line after me for the throne Eragon, her name is Mirana."

Eragon noticed that Vanir was staring at Mirana so he whispered to Arya, "Does Vanir fancy Mirana?" Arya's face lifted to a smile just so slightly so Eragon could see, "Eragon elves don't "fancy" each other, but to answer your question I do believe Vanir has asked to be her mate thrice. She turned him down after how he treated you in Ellesmera. She respects you greatly, Eragon and has asked to talk to you, but she is also aware of Oromis' and Glaedr's deaths and will wait."

Eragon then smiled and said in the Ancient Language, "Thank you all for your service and protection, mine and Saphira's lives are in your hands. We are grateful."

Saphira added to his remark_, well met Turin, Elion, Mirana, and you as well Vanir. May your swords stay sharp. _Then she took off telling Eragon she wanted to bathe before the festival and suggested he do the same as he smelled of something fierce. He laughed and went into his tent leaving the elves to talk amongst themselves. When he turned around however with his clean tunic and leggings he noticed Arya sitting and looking at him.

"Arya, can I help you?" She turned her face down then said, "Eragon, I know you mourn for your masters but remember your duty. To help relieve suffering of the people, that is what tonight is for. Also be careful with Mirana tonight. She is...how do humans say this…a flirt?"

Eragon laughed and with an amused expression said, "Yes, humans call people flirts, why do you warn me?"

Arya's expression soured as she said, "Eragon, she is here because my mother knows the extent of her abilities and has sent her to help you with battles and emotional battles. Mine cousin is fun, but she also gets into trouble. Please Eragon, for my health guard your heart from her, as this will enrage Vanir and we don't need your guards upset at you.

With this her mouth turned to a scowl and Arya's nose turned to him and said, "You need a bath." Eragon noticed she was laughing softly as she left.

Eragon grabbed his clothes and soap then went to bathe, he returned to two of his newest male guards who laughed at him, when he questioned why they answered, "You have the cousin of the princess interested in you Shadeslayer." With that Elion nodded toward the direction he came from. He saw Mirana running off embarrassed. Eragon's face reddened around his ears and cheeks. The two elves laughed and walked with him to the tent.

Eragon sat with them a while in his tent. He found out two things about the two newest guards, Turin and Elion were both talented in many ways, sword play, magic, music, and sorts of knowledge and the other was that they were very young.

He then asked, "Are the Princess and cousin close?" With an upturned eyebrow Turin said, "Aye, they were the closest two elves could be before Arya accepted the Yawe. They were born about five hours apart. Arya being the eldest has been the more gifted of the two. However do not doubt Mirana's ability, Shadeslayer. She is the strongest in the blade besides Arya and at times she has been known to better Arya in magic. After the death of Faolin however Arya has become what you might call a recluse"

Eragon then said, "Alright two questions to you then we must leave for the festival. Why did you decide to be my guards and why do the elves send both there first and second in line to the throne here to the Varden?"

Eragon noticed Turin look at Elion and figured they were speaking to each other in there minds. This bothered him but he waited patiently. Finally Elion answered, "Shadeslayer, I apologize for not voicing my thoughts to you but the queen asked us not to tell you certain things. One of which was your first question, but we decided sense she did not make us swear in the ancient language to tell you. We wanted to join you because of Vanir. He spoke of you and we heard from Mirana that positions were open to guard you." Turin then added, "As for your second question, Mirana does what she pleases as does Arya."

Eragon then noticed a beautiful voice enter his head as Saphira said, _Eragon, it is time to go._


	2. Arya or Mirana?

Chapter 2- Arya or Mirana?

Eragon was flying atop of Saphira leaving his new friends and guards to walk to the festival. He was in his favorite Sapphire blue tunic and gold leggings outfit. He liked it because the elves had given it to him at Agaeti Blodhren. While he sat on Saphira he looked down at the leggings and his heart nearly shrunk a size.

_Glaedr…Oromis…I miss them so much Saphira._

_I know…It is truly a loss for our beautiful Alagaesia. But don't forget Eragon, Glaedr is still with us. _

_Aye, he is._ Eragon picked up the sack with the dragon's eldanari.

The deep, powerful voice entered Eragon's mind once again. _Eragon, I am sorry but I am not yet ready to talk please do not disturb me again. I will come to you at the time I am ready._  
_Yes, Ebrithil and Eragon put the sack down again.___

_Eragon…we must give him time. __  
__-__  
__I know Saphira I just needed to hear his voice to know he was alive still. You know?___

_Little one don't become depressed again or I'll get Arya to hug you again. That perked you up quite a bit.___

_Shut up Saphira.___

_As you wish Eragon_

"Eragon! This way" He turned and saw Roran. His brother, his cousin, his friend. He ran at Roran and embraced him in full bear hug, and then Eragon looked at Katrina who was looking gorgeous in her beautiful baby blue dress with green lace. He noticed her tummy was just starting to grow larger and he stretched his mind to the tiny being in her body. Eragon gasped.

"Eragon…what's wrong?" Katrina said with a saddend face. "Oh its nothing, your baby is developing beautifully. The baby seems to enjoy its home Katrina." Katrina looked at her tummy and giggled looking at Roran whose smile couldn't be more apparent. This only to outshone by Eragon's smile/ jaw drop a second later.

_Eragon, pick up your mouth from the floor.___

_Leave me be Saphira._

The reason for Eragon's face, Arya walked from her tent into view. Her raven black hair flowing freely down to her mid back only to have a lily clung to the side. Her honey colored skin glowing under the absolutely beautiful dress she wore. To Eragon it complimented her every feature. It was a forest green dress with purple lace running down the sides. Eragon noticed he wasn't the only one staring, he was however the only one she was looking at.

"How do I look Eragon?" Arya asked as she neared the table he was sitting at. "Arya if you looked anymore beautiful we'd have to give you guards as well because every man in the Varden would be trying to woo you.  
Katrina added, "Yes Arya, you look amazing. At least Roran seems to think so." Roran who was staring at Arya snapped back to reality and shrugged saying, "I guess." Katrina just laughed after adding a kick to the his shin.

Arya then nodded to Eragon and said, "You look very nice Eragon."

"Aye, that he does." Came a voice Eragon knew but couldn't place the voice he turned and again was awestruck. Mirana lived true to her name as Arya's cousin. She was also wearing a blue dress, but hers like Katrina's was simple enough compared to Arya's. But Eragon noticed something about Mirana, he knew her from somewhere. He couldn't think of where he might recognize an elf but he did. Mirana had beautiful silver colored hair that came to her shoulders but tonight she had put it up into an elegant twist in which a feather from a bird was placed in the middle of the twist.

"You look beautiful as well Mirana," Eragon retorted. Mirana looked at him and beamed then said to Arya, "May I sit here with you Arya? I haven't been able to catch with you since your capture. I do not wish to talk about that. But you remember how close we were." Arya smiled, and Eragon melted. "Of course Mirana,"

_Eragon introduce your family to her._ Arya said into Eragon's mind. Shocked he stumbled with the words as he tried to say them. Roran laughed his booming laugh and then said, "Hello I am Roran Stronghammer and this is my wife Katrina. We are Eragon's cousins." Mirana beamed with joy, "Well if it isn't a reunion of cousins," and everyone laughed.

At this time Nasuada stood and said, "I announce to you the sponsor of tonight's meal Lady Lorana." A wild yell erupted from both Feinster citizens and the Varden alike. In just a few days she became loved by the Varden and Eragon understood why she had such loyalty by her countrymen.

She stood and announced, "Thank you Nasuada, you and your men are to kind." Then she looked down at Eragon's table which was near the front and added, "Aye to kind, but I must also thank the shadeslayers for if not for them my beloved Feinster would've fallen under Varaug's terrible reign. Arya, Eragon I can not thank you near enough."

Then she looked at them both in the eyes it seemed and added in the ancient language, "You two and Saphira will be welcome always at Feinster." Shock enveloped Eragon as he looked to Arya who had a similar expression. "Now enough speeches, lets get to the grub." She laughed. Then a booming "Aye" and laughter came from everyone.

"Eragon" he looked over to Mirana after the meal and said, "Yes?" Mirana was about to ask a question it seemed but was cut off by Arya who said, "Now is not the time Mirana, he isn't ready for our questions." Mirana nodded and then smiled at Eragon who was confused to no end. Eragon then extended his mind to Mirana.

_What is it Mirana?___

_Nothing shadeslayer, Arya was right you probably aren't ready for questions._

Alright, he added quietly then left her mind. He noticed that like Arya's it was as if bird were singing in the background.

"Arya, I know there isn't a dance floor or anything but would you mind going on a walk with me? I need to clear my head." Eragon wasn't sure where his confidence came from but he was upset by it.

"Of course Eragon," she added.

After a short walk of silence Eragon asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about tonight, Arya Drottningu?" Arya frowned and said, "Eragon Shadeslayer, please do not use formalities with me."

Eragon then replied, "Of course not Arya Shadeslayer." He laughed and it wasn't until she removed her arm did he realize that they had, had there arms locked the entire walk. "Fine Eragon, I won't use a last name for you if you don't use one for me." Arya stated.

"Alright Arya, now what is it you wished to tell me this afternoon besides the guards coming."

"Eragon, I wish to talk about after you told me of Glaedr's and Oromis' fall. That hug, I hope you didn't think too much of it."

He hadn't thought to much of it, ha it was his only thought that kept him sane these past few days, but thinking of Arya would never be to much for Eragon. That hug, it was the one thing Eragon placed his entire being into. When he dreamt of the shade closing in on his mind he immediately thought of that hug and the shade vanished again with Arya piercing its heart with her sword. That hug enveloped Eragon as if it motivated him to live just a little longer. He did need it, just like he required the crushed pine needle scent her hair poisoned him with every time he was near her. If poison was what it was called he pleaded that no one find the cure.

Arya it was just a hug, I hug all my friends," then he whispered, "I hug all those that mean dearest to me, those I love." Eragon wasn't sure if she had heard it but she was happier. "I'm glad you feel that way Eragon. I thought maybe you were going to pursue me again."

_Watch yourself Eragon, this could have many bad consequences _, came Saphira's voice.

_I know Saphira; I can't tell her the truth._

"Eragon, do you still pursue me?" The dreaded words that Eragon did not want to hear at that moment came to his eardrum.

_Saphira?_

_Little one you must deny, we can not have her against us again._

Eragon then added in the Ancient Language a half lie, while thinking about Mirana he said, "No, I do not wish to pursue you.

Arya's face then turned from a smile to a plain face of pain. "Why not Eragon?"

Again in the Ancient Language, Eragon promised himself he was going to hit himself in the head with a rock for his stupidity. Then Saphira had a plan and told Eragon to repeat what she said to him. "Arya, I know what the consequences of my previous actions. I nearly lost a friend I hold dear my best friend besides Saphira. I would rather face an opponent of the combined shades Durza and Varaug then lose your friendship again."

To this Arya smiled, "thank you Eragon, I've never had a best friend. I'm happy we agree to this in each other. Mirana and I were close, but she would never understand my losses as you have. Oh right, I forgot to tell you Blodhgarm had our tents moved next to each other so the elves could watch us simultaneously."

"Also we are short on tents and I wouldn't ask this if it weren't dire but can Vanir stay in your tent? We can add onto it but we can not give him his own tent. The rest of the guards hate Vanir for his treatment of you in Ellesmera. So I ask, can he Eragon? You see the reason I press the matter is because when I came to Ellesmera with the egg I was exiled from my mother's home. So Vanir's family sheltered me. Vanir became attached to me like a brother. Please Eragon? "

Eragon didn't even have to think, "Of course Arya, Vanir is a brother in arms, I don't mind sharing." Arya's face lifted into the biggest smile Eragon had seen since traveling to Ellesmera with her. She wrapped her arms around him which stopped long before Eragon was willing to end it.

"Arya, Nasuada is asking for you." Mirana called to her through the trees, catching up with them. Mirana took Eragon's other arm and said, "Lady Lorana is asking for you as well Shadeslayer but she's back in Feinster." Eragon's faced deepened as he realized his night with Arya was ending quickly.

Arya seemed to notice and thought to Eragon, _do not worry Eragon, remember our tents are next door now. I enjoyed our walk and would like to finish speaking with you tonight if you don't mind of course._ Eragon only nodded to her, which she answered with a grin.

"Alright Mirana, take him to Lady Lorana, Don't worry Eragon if I know anything about my cousin, she'll keep you entertained. I promise." And Arya left.

"Mirana, didn't you have a question for me?" Eragon said quickly after Arya left.  
"Yes, shadeslay"...Eragon cut her off quickly. "My name is Eragon, my friends call me Eragon, and I wish for us to be friends Mirana. And I have a question for you as well but you go first.

Mirana beamed at him. Eragon quickly found himself very happy, but he couldn't find out why. "My question is thus Eragon, do you love my cousin?" Eragon thought quickly, give me a break…ugh…_Saphira I need help again_

When he saw through Saphira's eyes he noticed everything was distorted and filmy.

_Saphira your drunk again! Oh man. Just go to bed there then_. And he severed the connection.

"Hmm…Mirana I do love your cousin but not in the way you think I do. I love her as a best friend and nothing more."

"Okay my turn for a question, why were you snooping at me while I was bathing this afternoon?"

Mirana quickly giggled and Eragon knew then that Arya and Mirana were related, there laugh equally gorgeous. "Eragon I wasn't peeping I promise, Blodhgarm asked me to watch you today along with Turin and Elion to get used to your routine and how you do things. Although if you wanting to know I give a nine."

"A nine?" "Eragon don't be daft a nine on your looks scale." Immediately Eragon felt blood rush to his cheeks, flirt indeed remembering Arya's warning that afternoon.

He then said, "You know Arya told me to watch out for you because your known as a flirt." Mirana blushed and spoke softly, "well I only "flirt" as humans call it, we elves call it praise, when I feel the person worthy of it Eragon. And you are indeed worthy of my praise."

Eragon blushed this time, then returned with, "Well let's go see what the Lady Lorana wants. And Mirana tugged on his arm toward Feinster's gates.


	3. Going Somewhere?

Arya POV And I don't own the characters  
-Chapter 3-Going Somewhere

Arya had just let Eragon walk away with Mirana, she sighed as she turned and headed for the Red embroidered with gold stitching in the Ancient Language. Arya wondered who had done it at time because like Du Vrangr Gata it was wrong. Arya just shook her head at their idiocy of the Language. Sometimes she just wanted to yell out at them, "You're morons!" But as always she kept her cool.

That's because that's the elf Arya had to be for the Varden. The figure that was a rock in the wavering sea of emotion in the Varden. She knew it was her job as ambassador to direct Nasuada and the Varden in their weak moments. But she had not minded but actually enjoyed her talk with Eragon, and then reality set back into motion.

_What in the world does she want now? We've already been over the plans and until Orrin returns from Aroughs with reinforcements there isn't any point in developing a war plan. We need those reinforcements or we won't last to Belatona. Eragon is getting stronger but he and Saphira can't do everything themselves…ugh…I hate how foolish humans can be at times.___

_N…ow AArya that's nottt very nniicee_

Arya's ears perked up, and then noticing the conscience touching hers she smiled.

_Saphira you are drunk, go to sleep and rest Brightscales, I will protect Eragon until you are able._

Anger flowed into Arya's musical mind, _I…I…I caann deffeennddd Erraagoonn jussstt fiiinnnee._ Arya noticed a laughing sound then and said, _what's so funny Saphira_ Arya sent an upset expression to show emphasis.

_Didddd youuu everrr noticeee hooww harrdd Erraagooonn's nameee isss toooo sayy?_

Arya smiled and replied, _good night Saphira please rest for mine and Eragon's sake_.

Arya noticed the dragoness didn't even remove herself from Arya's mind so Arya gently pushed her out. _Silly boy and a silly dragon._

_I'll have you know I'm not a silly boy…silly elf or silly man but not a boy, Arya._ Eragon's mind floated to hers and Arya smiled again. _My apologies Eragon, do you know what Lady Lorana wants yet?_ Shutting off Eragon for a second she thought, _Of Course he doesn't know you just left him a minute ago._

_Not yet Arya, but Mirana is keeping me entertained with stories and memories of your childhood_.

_WHAT? No she is not!_ Arya immediately knew which stories were now floating inside Eragon's mind and she hesitated then thought _She's just teasing with you Eragon, those stories aren't true._

_Either way still funny, and how do you know if there true or not, looking in on our conversation are you?_

_Eragon I'd have to be mentally deaf not to hear what your basically shouting though our thought_ With this she giggled…then again to the side she thought _A giggle? Arya get it together girl_.  
Eragon laughed then said, _Alright, were at Lady Lorana's room. Be safe Arya and let me know if you need anything. Also if Nasuada says anything about my absence these past days, just tell her I will speak to her when I'm ready._

_Of course, now Eragon don't have too much fun with Lady Lorana, she's still under Galbatorix's control. Don't reveal anything of importance. _Arya said concerned.

_And you as well Arya don't bite off Nasuada's head_.

_I won't, by the way Saphira passed out._

_So I heard, Silly dragoness_ Arya heard through the link and then he cut the connection.

_That…elf…man…I like calling him man. He doesn't deserve the term elf yet. Now what does Nasuada want._

Arya neared the tent while the night hawks announced her presence, "Lady Nasuada,

Arya Shadeslayer is here." A moment then, "send her in."

Arya walked into the tent only to be grabbed by soft strong hands, she immediately went for her sword but she was still in her dress, _Barzul!_ She cursed. She looked up prepared to fight when she recognized who the hands were, "Mother?"

Eragon was walking with Mirana as they entered Lady Lorana's hall. He noticed that unlike most of Galbatorix's mind slaves she was quite dull. He hadn't noticed while preparing to fight how little art and wealth was put around her hall. He questioned it then asked Mirana.

_It seems bare, don't you think?_

_Maybe she didn't want Galbatorix to own everything of hers Eragon?___

_Perhaps, or maybe she is simple, she did say grub._ Eragon joked.

Mirana grinned then thought, _Grub, isn't that also a name for insects?_

Eragon laughed then said out loud withdrawing from mental contact, "Aye, this hall Lady Lorana reminds me of my old room. It is much more elegant but still humble."

Lady Lorana beamed at Eragon and said, "I thank you Shadeslayer, to be compared to you is an honor. However I didn't call you here for pleasantries. I have a favor to ask."

"What might I ask can I do for you my Lady?" Eragon said with a bewildered look.

"For one call my Lady Lorana," Eragon nodded then she continued. "Can you make sure we aren't overheard please?"

Eragon nodded then said, "Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya." (Let us be warded from listeners) Then said, "It is done Lady Lorana," She said, "I'm so deeply sorry Eragon, but his spies are everywhere and I must look like I am still under his control."

"Are you not my Lady?" Eragon looked at Mirana then continued, "I thought Galbatorix made you swear under the Ancient Language?"

"Aye he did, but someone I know told me and said that a true name said is more powering than an oath. The reason I asked you to come here tonight Eragon is I want you to find my true name and release me from my oaths." Eragon now shocked then added, "But lady I do not know you hardly well enough to guess your name, and even if I did Galbatorix would guess it before I did, my Lady."

"Maybe so Eragon, but you will find out something that Galbatorix can never know. I am much closer to the Varden, 'the enemy' than the king would like." Eragon nodded for her to continue. "Eragon I believe from your teaching you know of a certain story teller named Brom, am I correct?"

Eragon's eyes narrowed then said, "Aye," not revealing his relationship to Brom.

"Well Eragon, my family and Brom's are similar as I am his great niece. His sister was my mother's mother. Yes Eragon, I know of who you are as well. I am your cousin, in a way."

"But how do you know of this Lady Lorana and Galbatorix doesn't?" Said a flabbergasted Eragon, Mirana also in shock added, "How do you know Eragon's heritage?"

"Because Brom himself told me before his death. Months before his death and you're receiving Saphira, Eragon, and Brom came to me and told me his entire story. He told me everything about you before Saphira. He told me what a man you were growing into. A silly boy now but would soon become a striking young man with a full future ahead of him. He was right Eragon, you have grown to be a great man who I need to help as much as possible."

Eragon then remembered the time before the snow when he had gone to Brom's home and Horst had told him that Brom had gone to visit family. *How could I have forgotten, through Brom I have family.*

"Lady Lorana I am honored to have you as a cousin no matter how distant, can you tell me things of Brom? How many sisters and brothers did…"He was cut off by Lady Lorana. "I will tell you all you wish to know after my name is guessed and I am freed Eragon." In the ancient language she added, "This I promise."

Eragon smiled and with determination said, "Then let us get started. My Lady I am going to visit your memories, I will be gentle. All I need you to do is relax and not hide anything that will help."

Lady Lorana smiled at Eragon and nodded.

Eragon stretched his mind toward his new found family member and was shocked at what he found.

-Back to Arya-

"Mother? How could you make it here so fast?"

"Arya I came with your newest guards, I wanted to see you in something besides a mirror, and however I was quite exhausted so I hid myself to surprise you." Her mother said with a smile.

"But how…mother I am so glad to hear you're alright but shouldn't you be taking care of…Oromis' and Glaedr's bodies?"

Islanzadi smile vanished and she sorrowfully said, "We weren't in time, Murtagh searched for the Eldanari in Glaedr's body and when it wasn't there he became furious and hacked his body and Oromis' to bits. Then burned them so we could not treat their bodies the way they're supposed to have been treated. I have never hated any human besides Galbatorix, but I now feel that hatred spread to this Murtagh."

Arya almost fell in horror; she imagined the scene and became nauseous. She went outside thinking her dinner was about to surface but was relieved it did not. She returned to her mother and said, "Do you have their ashes? Eragon will want them."

Islanzadi then said, "We do, but Eragon will have to wait until after this war to mourn for their loss. I came daughter, to be a comfort and Nasuada has something to say as well. Before Nasuada starts, you must separate yourself from Eragon. I do not wish this Arya, I know he's a true friend and I am sorry but well it's not my place to say."

Arya then heard a voice from the dark skinned woman in the corner say, "It is my choice, I no longer need your service Arya as an ambassador, we have plenty of elves, and even Mirana has joined us. You will return with your mother."

Arya gasped in horror again, "What have I done to upset you so deeply Nasuada."

Islanzadi answered, "Tell her, my daughter should know the truth of why she isn't welcome."

Nasuada smiled a smile Arya knew from someone else not Nasuada and said, "I've noticed you and Eragon getting closer throughout your battles with each other and I don't want him distracted by some elf. Plus Eragon is mine Vassal. I own him and no one else can say anything about the matter."

Arya collapsed, "What about all the things I have done for the Varden? Carrying the egg, participating in raids..." Again cut off by Nasuada, "The egg that you 'watched' luckily landed in the right hands but not because you willed it. And the raids you 'helped' in well they were my father's business. I don't have any faults against you in this, you have the Varden's thanks."

"Why are you being this way," Arya held back the tears this…tyrant was wanting.

"It is my right as the Varden's leader to remove those who cannot be an asset to us. Please leave my tent, Arya Shadeslayer. And Nasuada turned her back on the elves. Arya cleaved to her mother as she left the tent, tears forming at her beautiful green eyes. Islanzadi noticed they had lost the sparkle they normally held and she embraced her daughter.


	4. What men do for the one's they love!

I Don't own Inheritance

Chapter 4-What men do for the one's they love!  
_Why would Nasuada not want me along her side anymore? I've done everything and more for the Varden, even defeating a Shade. WHAT ELSE CAN I DO!_ Arya mentally screamed the last part while being held by her mother. Then she thought again,

_This is awkward, my mother doesn't wear her emotions like this for me or anyone._

_I need a friend tonight, I'm glad my tent is beside Eragon's; he should at least hear that I'm leaving from me, not some stupid rumor. Wait, why do I care if Eragon knows, this will help him because I won't be there to distract him. Yes...this will work out fine…What am I talking about? Eragon will be outraged if I don't tell him and Saphira._

"Mother, I need to be alone for a while. Thank you, I'll be fine though." Arya said trying to smile.

"Daughter, I know you'll be better once you cry it out. This is going to be fine you know that. Eragon will grow from this. We should head back to Gil'ead now."

_Cry? I have never cried in front of my mother._ "Mother, don't be foolish, I have to say good-bye to him and Saphira and Mirana or I won't feel right." In the Ancient Language she added, "For this I am sorry."

Islanzadi looked confused then as if ignoring what Arya said completely added, "Arya, as your mother and Queen of the Elves we must leave now. I had my guards grab your things while we were speaking to that hag of a girl Nasuada."

"Very well mother, but I still want to say good-bye, give me five minutes." With this she tried to extend her mind for Eragon but as she brushed his conscience, her head almost exploded with light as she was hit in the back of the head.

Her mother glared down at her saying, "Witch, I won't have you go off and ruining my plans. I will be rewarded for this." She snapped her fingers and two men garbed in black appeared with a sack and threw Arya inside. Islanzadi then added, "Let's go before 'he' finds out, or we're all dead."

The men in black grunted and started running towards Uru'baen. With Arya stuffed in a bag, on one of the men's shoulders.

-Eragon PoV-

Eragon pulled his mind back and wanted to scream.

Through Lady Lorana's body, Galbatorix said, "Hello, Eragon Morzansson. I've been dying to meet you…well actually," he said with a sneer on Lorana's face. "Others have been dying so I could meet you." And then he laughed, which confused Eragon because it wasn't evil but quite pleasant.

Then pain erupted in Eragon as he remembered his half-brother Murtagh. Pain for two reasons, one he was under Galbatorix's control and two Eragon remembered Murtagh describe the King and how his voice captured audiences. Murtagh had told him this when Murtagh was free. When Murtagh wasn't a slave, but a friend to Eragon.

Eragon then shielded his mind and said to Mirana, "Shield your mind, Mirana. Evil is present this night.

With a nod Mirana glared at Lorana and placed herself next to Eragon.

Eragon then realized his stupidity for not bringing Brisingr, it was in his tent. He could use magic but then he'd be vulnerable to an attack.

Eragon loathed the man speaking to him more than any person on the face of Alagaesia and yet killing Lorana would only strengthen Galbatorix, because then he would know how Eragon's mind worked. Eragon now realized the entire night had been a trap.

_How stupid was I to fall for such a trap, but wait Lady Lorana was the one who told me about Brom right? This must've been a plan for Galbatorix to get to me, Lorana spoke true when speaking of Brom, but I missed the chance that Galbatorix had placed wards on her to stop a mind assault._

He thought of Brom then, "You can't argue with all the fools in the world. It's easier to let them have their way, then trick them when they're not paying attention." Eragon smiled and vowed _I will not be the fool tonight._

"Galby…oh how I've awaited this day for some time. You know Murtagh said you had a pleasant voice a fool Murtagh was to become your slave but ah he was not a lying fool."

"Boy, I will show you the true meaning of pain." And then Galbatorix through Lorana's body charged. Eragon laughed at the feeble attempt and pushed her down holding her arms behind her back.

At this reaction Lady Lorana's guards attempted to stop Eragon, Mirana had other ideas, "Now now boys, can't we all play nice? No? Well that's too bad." And then with Arya's grace and agility, Mirana jumped into the air stepping on shoulders, throwing furniture, even laughing at the men's feeble attempts to stop Eragon. She managed to knock out all five guards present and said to Eragon, "I would hurry; she seems to be the popular lady."

Eragon laughed then suddenly he noticed a familiar conscience touch his then fade immediately.

_Arya?_ Followed by a bright light and pain, Eragon knew she was in trouble and he had to hurry. Without Saphira wherever Arya was he'd be running. "Mirana, something is wrong with Arya, contact Blodhgarm and the other guards immediately!"

The woman he was holding started pushing herself up, Eragon figured Galbatorix was manipulating her strength with a spell. *Time to end this* and with a pinch to the vein in her neck she collapsed.

"Let us go Mirana" said Eragon. Who nodded with a face of worry. "Don't worry we'll find her I promise." Eragon told the elf; at least he hoped they would.

"Eragon, Blodhgarm is coming and is bringing Brisingr with him," Mirana stated.

"I'm glad someone thought of that, I was just going to go in without the weapon," Eragon said honestly.

"I figured Shadeslayer, so I told him to meet us where we last knew Arya was," Mirana said.

"I have a different location; they're heading towards, Uru'baen. We must stop him Mirana." Eragon retorted frustrated Saphira was asleep and drunk.

"I know Eragon, is there anything else we need to know? What's happening?" Mirana questioned as they ran into the darkness.

"All I know is that Arya tried to contact me and as she did her thoughts became pain and bright light filled her mind." Eragon explained and in his mind he heard Blodhgarm say, *Eragon, I see the culprits, you're right they are heading for the king, but Eragon there is something wrong, Arya is unconscious and the queen is running with a group of men in black.*

Eragon explained what Blodhgarm had told him to Mirana to which she replied, "Eragon, the queen wasn't with us when we arrived yesterday and none of us were wear black."

_BLODHGARM FOLLOW THEM_ Eragon screamed through the link "If that's true then the queen is a fake."

Mirana nearly stopped, "A fake? Who could disguise themselves that way?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "we'll find out right now. Adurna Risa" Eragon said as he pointed at a puddle, grateful for the rain, the continued running and muttered, "Draumr Kopa." He instantly saw the real Islanzadi sitting in a tent looking over a series of maps. He tossed the image to Mirana before ending the spell. Then sped up and said, "That enough proof for you?"

Astonished Mirana shut her mouth and ran to catch Eragon, *Blodhgarm, if you get the chance to attack take it, that's not the queen…I see you all Blodhgarm, we're behind you. Keep an eye out for them, I will catch you shortly.*

Eragon was terrified as he saw the group of fifteen soldiers donned in black along with a woman who looked exactly like Islanzadi running at the same speed he was.

"Mirana this could be difficult, I don't wish to insult you but are you sure you…"

"Eragon if your even thinking of hinting that I can't handle myself, I promise you'll regret it." Mirana said with a grime look.

"One lesson I'm learning from your family Mirana, don't ever tell them not to fight." He laughed as they ran.

Suddenly he saw two blurs fly out from behind Blodhgarm's group in two colors, blue and silver, figuring it was his and Mirana's swords he pulled her sleeve and pointed up. To which she laughed and dropped behind slightly.

Eragon was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a foot on his back and he looked up to see Mirana sailing through the air, she snagged the swords, flipped then landed at full speed.

She laughed as she handed Eragon his sword, "I know it's not a time for games, but I love showing off to guys." She added a wink.

Eragon would've smiled if he wasn't also looking at a sack on one of the soldier's backs. Slowly and carefully as not to alert the others he pushed his mind to Arya in the sack. She had just awoken and was not happy either.

Eragon noticed the man holding her start howling in pain from the kicks he was now suffering.

_Arya, we're here. Don't do anything that you'll get hurt for. I promise I will protect you._ To add emphasis he said it again in the ancient language.

_Eragon! You came!_ And the soldier stopped making noise as Arya stopped kicking. The "queen" had turned and saw the group of elves running straight for her.

"Halt, we've got company boys!"

Eragon stopped then along with Mirana and Blodhgarm and the rest of his guards, to catch his breath. Then he surged forward with a yell, "BRISINGR!" and with a flaming sword he sliced through one of the soldiers.

Inspired the rest of the elves rushed at the guards as Eragon ran straight for the guard with the bag. He had to save Arya. If she was hurt he'd never forgive himself. The man dropped his sack containing Arya on the ground and pulled out his two axes. Eragon gulped, "What men do for women they love," he said then charged at the man.

The man's speed made Eragon blink, that's all Eragon could do blink. He had never seen someone so fast in any fight. The shades, Arya, even the eldanarya enhanced Murtagh was shamed by this duel-wielding ax man. This can't be natural, Eragon again thought of his father, "It's not about being the strongest, its clever thinking, thinking of something the other forgot."

Eragon then spoke in the ancient language, "Slow the energy funneling his power." Immediately the man slowed down, but even with the slower speed Eragon could only block and several cuts appeared along his chest, back, and arms. *I've got to end this now* Eragon thought noticing his energy drop.

He jumped forward into a roll, dodging both blades; one of his enemies had fallen into a slumped position on the ground. Thinking of Mirana earlier he ran straight for the dead man and used the man's back as a springboard, sending him flying through the air, with a yell again he slashed down on the man's axes.

The power of gravity saved Eragon as Brisingr sliced through the blades and cut the man's torso in half.

He ran for the sack and untied the bundle with magic, because no one could've opened the sack normally, as Arya fell out, into his open bloody arms, ruining her dress.

He exhaled then said, "I'm sorry Arya."

"I ruined your dress," he said with a smile as Arya looked down and shrugged then added.

"Just needs some elbow grease." As she laughed  
-


	5. The Flower, the Sun, and the Moon

I do not own Inheritance, CP is amazing!

-Chapter 5-The Flower, Sun and Moon

Arya climbed completely out of the sack after falling into Eragon's arms. _Fool_, She said, _He'll start getting ideas, and right when things were going along so well. Well let's see who this fake 'Mother' really is._

Eragon and she walked over to the fake and Eragon spoke before she could, "Who are you?"

"Ah if it isn't the praised couple of the Varden," the fake looked at Eragon and said, "I can't believe you ever thought you would earn your way into Arya's heart. That elf, boy, not some stupid human like you, died a few months back. He was a true hero, dying for his love. And Arya you used to have such high standards, now apparently you will sleep with any piece of trash."

Arya was infuriated, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF FAOLIN?" She couldn't stop the tears, "He was ten times the person of anyone in Alagaesia, especially someone who would try to fake my mother!" She knew she was screaming but it didn't matter, Faolin's death was still so hard to comprehend, how could her love be so strong but leave her all alone? _He knew I needed him in this war and he escaped in death._

Eragon seemed to notice the tears because he placed a hand on her shoulder which was dropped immediately, "Don't touch me, Eragon." And she stormed off back to the Varden with a few elves trailing her.

"Before I leave," she quickly turned back and noticed that the fake Islanzadi had vanished, "Where is she!" Arya's anger seeped through every word. The elves and Eragon had all been watching Arya and had not noticed the fake's disappearance. "You're all worthless" and she headed back to the Varden in a full sprint.

Tears flowing from her eyes, _Faolin, why do you haunt me still? I got over your death at the Blood-oath celebration that transformed Eragon. But why do you appear randomly in my path? Do I not deserve peace? I know we had just started our path in being in love, but it still hurts, I wish this pain would just leave me._

-Three days before Arya's Capture-

Arya had been sitting on a stump for a while waiting for Faolin. They had been traveling from the Varden back to Ellesmera. When will he ever be done, we've been waiting for hours?

Arya had been awaiting him because he said he needed to speak to someone of great importance. _I don't know who he knows besides people in the Varden. But we're days from any of them. Oh well, I will wait and let him tell me later._ She looked around and took note of the plains she saw in front of her, and then thought, _This should be a boring trip back to Ellesmera. At least there are still trees here; the road home should end in about three days as long as we don't have any stops like this one._

As if hearing her thoughts Faolin came out into the clearing, He looks depressed, I wonder what is wrong.

In the Ancient Language she said, "What troubles you Faolin?"

He looked up and smiled, "Nothing Arya, just upset I haven't got to talk to you in a while. I actually have something to talk to you about."

Arya figured he was trying to change the topic and before she forgot she said, "Oh no, who were you talking too?" Then scolded herself because just a few seconds ago she was going wait for him.

"Arya, I don't want to talk about it, now to distract you." He jumped to her and swept her off her feet.

_He's acting strange and obviously wants to drop this, I'll humor him._ She then laughed as he jumped back into the trees; he smiled and held her in his arms. "Arya, I want to ask you something, and I'm pretty sure you'll say yes but will you be my mate?"

Arya almost fell out of his hold. "Mate? Faolin I'm flattered really but do we really have time for that?"

Faolin looked upset truly, "I guess, I just wasn't expecting you to say no."

Arya smiled then added, "I'm honored that you asked Faolin." He put her down as she said, "But we both know our lives cannot allow this, and plus what about my mother, she already has exiled me from her family."

"Arya am I wrong in thinking that you care for me?" Faolin wasn't to the point of tears but very close.

Arya drew closer to him and said, "Can my decision wait until we reach Ellesmera? Its only three days, well if we push it maybe four."

"No, choose now," Faolin said hurt.

Arya looked at Faolin and back away, "I will wait." She had to be firm, Faolin should know better.

"Alright Arya, I shouldn't press but I just have a bad feeling about this journey home."

-Present-

How right Faolin was, I lost both my companions that trip home.

Arya had continued to cry when she saw Eragon heading for their tents which unfortunately meant they were back in the Varden. The humans straightened their posture and puffed out their chests as she passed by. This greatly annoyed her but she turned back to Eragon.

_I should apologize to him, I may not be leaving with my mother, but Nasuada still wants me gone. He was just trying to comfort me. How ignorant could I be, he is my best…friend? Oh Eragon you shouldn't hurt due to me, you deserve someone your own age and less complicated…ARYA! You fool he's immortal now age isn't a consequence._

Arya had almost reached Eragon when she realized he wasn't moving. "Eragon, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I'm confused Arya, one moment you're telling me you love my smile, and the next you're telling me not to touch you." Eragon had tears forming at his eyes, "I know you won't have me, but Arya I do not wish to pursue you if I cannot have your friendship as well. Please don't send me away. I need your strength during this time. I know my masters have died and it's a loss in the war but I still mourn for them. Please Arya…I can't lose you as well."

Arya's heart nearly stopped, she hadn't thought her anger could cause such a deterrent in Eragon's being. She grabbed his hand pushed it towards her face letting the hard cruel calluses touch her smooth face and said, "Eragon, my mind was unclear with anger, I'm sorry for my behavior." Then she said in the ancient language, "will you forgive me, please?"

"There is nothing to forgive Arya, you had the right to be angry, I let the imposter get away unscathed. I should've killed her then and there. Arya will you forgive me?"

Arya was confused, why did she need to forgive him, what had he done? "Eragon, what have you done that needs forgiving? So a prisoner escaped, it is not like we can't catch her again."

Arya laughed on the inside, _He has matured so much, but he still needs more time. One day he will be a true elf, one of adoration. I can only hope that he still has these feelings for me. He will definitely be worthy as a mate, but neither he nor I are ready to consider this relationship._

Eragon moved his hand to tell her the moment was over she thought, but the he grasped her in a full hug, "I thank you for your kindness Arya Drottningu."

Astonished by his forwardness she smiled and said, "Eragon, I have bad news," and to enhance her seriousness she let him see her disappointment as she pushed away. "Nasuada, she's asked me to leave the Varden. By tomorrow the Varden will know and I will have to leave shortly after."

-Eragon POV-

Eragon turned away from Arya, he was beyond mad; Nasuada went too far this time. It was hard being separated from Saphira and Arya when he went to Farthen Dur to help Orik. He at least understood her reasoning then but now? "Like hell you're going back to the elves, if it wasn't for you Saphira and I would have fallen to the shade. I'll go have a talk with my liege lord and see if we can't clear this up."

Arya looked scared of Eragon, Eragon knew what she was thinking, this Eragon was very angry. "Eragon, it is not a big deal, I will go to my mother and she and I will keep in contact with you there. We will not be apart long, soon the elves and the humans will join forces to attack Dras Leona. There you and I will be reunited."

Eragon was furious, how could she leave at a time like this? He needed her; Oromis' death was still clouding his mind. The moments she had with him helped him in his times of sorrow and Eragon wasn't going to let her go, not now.

He took a deep breath and spoke "Arya the reason I want you to stay is not for the Varden, my reasons are mine alone and are selfish. I know I shouldn't think of you this way but as my best friend I need you as much as I need Saphira. I need you like the flower needs the sun and rain. I need you, Arya, as the sea needs the moon, my life depends on you just as the waves do the moon. When you're close the tide of my heart pushes in high and is full. When you are gone the tide is out and I barely survive. Saphira keeps me afloat for the time, but until you draw near the shores of my heart are dry. Do not; please do not leave me, again. I know I am being rash and you may be angry. But know that I won't have you away from me if I have fight left in me."

Eragon gasped for air, he couldn't believe he said it. After so many months of keeping himself closed off from her he'd finally done it. He'd broken his promise, and he couldn't believe it. She knew everything now, his longing for her was finally out. He then thought of the camp fire in the Empire… "Arya, I shouldn't have said that, I will go now."

Eragon knew the reason he shouldn't have said anything, Arya still loved Faolin. The elf was still holding to her heart and Faolin wasn't letting go. Faolin, he was the one who helped Arya, just like Arya helped him. _Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut_ He had walked away from Arya, tears streaming down his and her face. Eragon was horrified at the look she was giving him. It was a look of complete confusion. As though she wasn't sure whether to be furious or accept him in open arms.

"Eragon," Arya said between sobs.

He didn't stop, he knew what she would say and he wasn't ready to hear rejection once again. No, his fight now was with the Leader of the Varden. Nasuada, he knew something must be done. Arya had done more for the Varden than anyone even Nasuada at times. Arya had helped with treaties, raids, information, and most of all she was the reason the egg was in his possession. That egg now being Saphira, he couldn't think of a greater gift someone could give him. Arya's love maybe, but if not for Saphira, he would've never met Arya and without Arya he never would've met Saphira. The two women in his life were there, due to the other.

Eragon heard a sob and then footsteps running the other direction. He knew he had hurt her but he had business to take care of now. He had to get this tyrant back to normal or get rid of her. He was furious with Galbatorix for making him kill, he was furious at Nasuada for making him admit his love for Arya. And he was even more upset…no furious…no some emotion that couldn't be described at himself for being so ignorant that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Stopping in front of Nasuada's command tent he waited to be let in. "Eragon Shadeslayer to see you," called one of the nighthawks. "Oh, really, send him in." Eragon walked in his hand on his sword pommel not sure of what to expect.

Nasuada smirked at the rider, an evil smirk Eragon thought. Then her voice cracked, "So the precious Eragon Shadeslayer finally decided to join the rest of us, only mortals. Not as good as the elves, are we Eragon?"

Eragon had heard this voice before; it wasn't the rich, strong voice of Nasuada. It instead sounded cruel, full of hatred.

Eragon didn't even think, he pulled his sword and said its name, the flames slowly curling around the blade. He then smirked and said, "Nasuada, what I am about to tell you 'Liege Lord', is because of your mistake in Arya's case I will give you one chance to ask for forgiveness before I do what I must to ensure Alagaesia's future."

Nasuada frowned, "You're asking me to apologize to some elven skank? Eragon I'd rather unbury my father and have him rot next to me than do what you ask." Eragon smiled hoping for such an answer, "I am here to tell you as Lead Rider, I have no oaths that bind me to any race, as of now I am the freest being in Alagaesia. You have left me with no choice but to relieve you of your position as Leader of the Resistance."

With that he left the tent hoping he would never see the darkened face of his 'Leader' again. "You will not need to guard Nasuada anymore," he told the nighthawks. "Shadeslayer, what is it?" they asked. "I, Eragon Bromsson and Shadeslayer have removed her from her position to lead with my right as Lead Rider. I do not wish to lead the Varden, but we will need to find a replacement for Nasuada is not fit to continue."

With that he made the short walk back towards the elven tents with a saddened face, _Now to deal with an even bigger issue, Saphira, it is time to wake up. You've missed a lot._


	6. A Change

I don't own Inheritance, CP does.

Chapter 6-A Change-

Thorn and Murtagh POV

Thorn looked at his tail and whimpered in his mind. Then groaned as once again Murtagh was stabbed by Galbatorix and then healed immediately, all the while his tail was being regrown. All in all Thorn was in pain.

Murtagh again was stabbed right in his ribs puncturing his lunge, Thorn groaned as he felt Murtagh drowning on his own blood. _Please master, we did as you asked, we even let you take control of us. Please heal him master. _

Thorn had been pleading for Murtagh for what seemed like days although Thorn doubted it hadn't been days. He gasped as a release from the pain came with the blood being emptied from Murtagh's lunges and the wound healed.

_Thorn, if you ever interrupt my fun again, I will do this to Murtagh without you taking the pain from him. I know you are shielding him and if I have too I will do everything to make Murtagh understand the true meaning of pain. Murtagh knows the true reason why I am testing his loyalty._ Galbatorix said hatefully.

Thorn knew what would happen but at least through the few seconds of discussion with Galbatorix, Murtagh was allowed to breathe at least once without clinching in pain.

Thorn felt the partner of his mind and heart touch his mind, the best feeling Thorn had ever experienced was in that touch. It was not of pain but of love. Murtagh was chuckling and said, _Brother_ as Murtagh had always called Thorn, _If we complain to him and ask for relief, he's already won the battle. We take this punishment for Eragon and Saphira. We take this pain for love; we take pain, so Alagaesia may not have too. My brother, Eragon fights for this world and although we are enslaved here we must do everything we can to help Eragon. I love you Thorn._

Thorn still, could not believe how much the death of the elf-rider and medium sized dragon (compared to Shruiken) had affected his rider and brother. Murtagh hated letting Galbatorix take control but it was either that or be killed by the twisted king. Galbatorix had heard the talk Murtagh and Eragon had about True Names. His brother of heart and mind seemed to be punished because Eragon brought up the fact a name could change. Thorn suddenly felt resentment for Brightscales Saphira and her Rider, Eragon.

Murtagh hadn't told Thorn the real reason he was being tortured as he kept it a secret in the furthest corner of his mind. Thorn pushed through all of his brother's barriers except that one. It's as if there was a giant sign saying, "Murtagh knowledge only."

Thorn gasped in relief as Galbatorix sneered and said with hatred, "Pathetic" and with a turn of his cape left the room. The only sound he made as he left was the "Slam" of the door.

_Brother_ Thorn pleaded, _Please; tell me why master tortures you so._

Murtagh spit up blood and smiled at thorn. _If I do Galby will torture you as well, Brother. I do not hide this for myself, but as a shield for you._ Murtagh collapsed beside his bed without the energy to rise up into the bed.

_At least let me help you into bed, Murtagh _Thorn knew the name annoyed his brother of heart and mind but Thorn only used it when he was serious.

Murtagh nodded and Thorn edged his neck toward Murtagh. Just as they had stood Murtagh up, Thorn start convulsing from the dark magic used to heal his tail and make him as large as Sapphire beautiful-scales Saphira. He had knocked Murtagh over when Thorn felt the pain being emptied from his body.

Murtagh was gritting in pain on the floor but also smiling. _That one wasn't as bad, brother_ Murtagh said in what would be confused for a drunken state. _You're right brother, maybe the magic is weakening since I am becoming stronger_. Thorn said in pain.

Murtagh smiled and winced as he tried to sit up but could not. _Brother, please help me._

Thorn opened his jaws gently toward Murtagh's tunic. Thorn wasn't worried about ruining the tunic as Murtagh's back had been ripped open to only be healed after he could feel the pain. The tunic however wasn't so lucky. The back of the tunic was ripped to shreds.

Thorn grasped the tunic in his mouth and lifted his brother of mind into the bed of nothing but metal bars and hay that was old. Murtagh smiled and added. _Thank you Brother, you really save my life daily._

Thorn felt love and gratitude spread through their link. After all the torture, the pain, even Thorn's pain, Murtagh was still grateful to Thorn.

_Brother, it is I that should be consoling you not the other way around. I am a dragon; I should be taking this abuse not you._ Thorn lowered his head in shame, _I am not even worthy of being you're dragon._

Thorn knew he had struck a nerve because he felt rage in Murtagh, _THORN, do not ever think that, how will our true names ever change if you think you're not even worth being my brother of mind and heart. I love you, Thorn. Please accept that as being worth._

Thorn laughed at Murtagh and said, _I love you as well, brother_. Now sleep for tomorrow we must talk to Eragon.

_I wonder how my brother is doing, he seemed so sad when we last saw him. Do you think he knows we killed the elf and his dragon?_

Thorn growled and added a yell in the link, _MURTAGH, we know the rider's name is Oromis and his dragon was Glaedr! Do not insult them by merely stating them as dragon and rider. I doubt that they used magic to accelerate Glaedr's growth. Do you know what that means, Murtagh? They were very, very old. Glaedr's eldanari would've been huge!_

Murtagh half laughed and half coughed as he said, _Maybe Glaedr gave Eragon his Eldanari? Eh, I'm too tired to care right now._

Thorn saw Murtagh smile as he tried to weakly pull the sheet over himself. His arms were so weak from torture and lack of sleep that he couldn't lift it. Thorn quickly grabbed the sheet with his teeth and cover Murtagh's torso.

Again Thorn felt such gratitude through the link, _Murtagh; I just covered you with a blanket. I didn't show you you're new born or anything._

Thorn heard laughter and coughing, _You're right, brother. It was just a gesture, but I greatly appreciate the comfort. Good night Thorn, my brother._ And Murtagh collapsed into sleep before he could he think another thought.

Thorn laughed and thought, _We will have a good night's rest, once were free brother._

-Murtagh Pov-

Murtagh woke up stiff and felt the pain of black and purple bruises all over his skin, he sat up painfully but he could. He laughed at his weakness. He lifted up his arms to stretch but to no avail, they were still too heavy.

Murtagh opened his mind for Thorn and asked, _How long have I been out?_

Thorn smiled with awkward and snaked his head towards his brother, and because of his accelerated growth rammed him instead of touching him. Quickly, he scolded himself.

Murtagh laughed and said to lighten his brother's pain, _Ahh, nothing like you're dragon ramming you're chest with a good morning!_

Thorn groaned and said, _I'm sorry Brother; you have to remember I should only be half this size. And also you've only been out for a few hours. Drink that potion that Brannel gave you and go back to sleep._

_Brannel..._ Thought Murtagh, Brannel was the one responsible for Murtagh and Thorn's torture. He was also in charge of Murtagh's schedule so that if Murtagh was even a second late for something, Galbatorix through Brannel knew about it.

_Ah, the ever pleasant tasting mixtures of so many gross things that make me better apt to capture mine brother to enslave him. I do not wish it, brother._ He knew it was probably all he would get to drink for the day but he hated having to drink and eat enchanted things only to better himself for his brother's enslavement.

Thorn groaned through the connection, *_Brother, we must take what nourishment we can get. Remember last time master found out you weren't drinking it, he tortured you and I for weeks. Please drink it, for mine sanity._

Murtagh reached behind his head for the nightstand on which he found the potion right next to his mirror. He drank the potion and gagged as the disgusting liquid touched his tongue. Quickly, he threw the bottle against the wall it shattering on impact, and then grabbed the mirror, in the ancient language he said, "Dream stare." He then thought the incantations he would need to speak if the need arose.

Murtagh saw Eragon's tent empty, then an elf appear. He wondered who this elf was but paid no heed to it as he heard, "MURTAGH!"

Murtagh thought Brannel had come by to check his condition and Murtagh had been caught. He looked at the gate but saw nothing, he looked around his "room." More like a prison he thought. Other than his night stand and bed the only other furniture was a table and bookshelf where he kept a few books along with his clothes. The only reason he was allowed the mirror was because Murtagh was demanded to look his best in the king's presence.

Not seeing anyone he looked back at the mirror and saw a pissed off Eragon glaring at him. His brother sure had changed since they once traveled together. His brown eyes angled down to his nose, his cheek bones sat higher on his face. His jaw line more prominent, but still human.

Murtagh smiled and said, "Before we argue Eragon, I love you brother."

Eragon reacted just the way Murtagh had expected, dumbfounded.

"What are you trying at Murtagh?" Eragon wasn't in a good mood Murtagh could tell.

"You have no need to say anything Eragon. I just wanted you to know how I felt. And that if I had my wish I wished we could travel like we did so many months ago, with one exception, Thorn, my brother of Heart and mind by my side." He had said it all in the ancient language so Eragon knew the words true.

He added also in the Ancient Language, "I tell you no half-lies, I wish with all my heart, brother that I could be with you fighting for Alagaesia."

Eragon's features weakened, "I too wish that, brother. I am sorry for my harshness earlier. But something has distracted me and greatly upset me."

Murtagh frowned and said continuing in the language of no lies, "Let us continue this talk in the Ancient Language, Eragon. I wish you to trust me again."

Eragon frowned and said, "I will brother, but if anyone finds out I am speaking to you this could be bad for both of us."

Murtagh smiled and said, "I will not bring this conversation up with anyone, even Galbatorix."

Eragon gasped, "How can you swear that when he knows you're name Murtagh?"

Murtagh said, "Oh it's not hard to figure out Eragon, I am no longer the Dragon Rider of Misery," shocked that his old name held no power over him. Immediately Thorn said, _When did you find this out Murtagh!_

_Later Brother_ Murtagh said begging.

Eragon then started and Murtagh focused back on him. "When did this happen, Murtagh? Has thorn's name also changed?"

"The time happened when…Eragon do you know of a golden dragon and..." He was cut off by Eragon.

"Glaedr and Oromis the elf were mine and Saphira's masters and taught me the ways of the old order. Murtagh I saw the fight, I know of what happened and know you are not the one to blame. I find no fault in you my brother."

Murtagh said with relief and a broad smile, "I am happy to hear this brother, for I was ashamed of my weakness. But to answer your question. No, Thorn's name hasn't changed for this is why we are still here. I won't leave him to suffer. But my name changed when I saw misery plunge into the old elf's skin. My entire being broke Eragon. I've never felt so weak."

Eragon grinned and added, "I know why you cannot leave Thorn, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Remember Thorn, for us to have a fighting chance and to save Murtagh, your name must change."

Thorn entered Murtagh's mind and said, _Tell him I know, I am working hard, Eragon-mas…I can't call him master yet Murtagh._ Said the dragon ashamedly. _Do not worry my brother, you're time will come. Until then we will work hard on your name. And until Eragon and I finish this talk brother I need to put you to sleep so when Galbatorix asks you, you can deny all this._ And with that he muttered the spell, "Sleep."

"I put Thorn to sleep so he could deny our conversation to Galby, Thorn said to tell you he is trying and that one day he wishes to call you master, Eragon." Murtagh relaxed in his bed then asked, "What is the issue you're having Eragon. Maybe I can be of service?"

"First," Eragon said. "Thorn knows your name has changed."

Murtagh smiled then said, "I can remove the memory because his mind is open. I would've let him stay awake but I truly hate removing his memories. He has so few of them, at least few good ones. Now again Eragon, how can I help?"

Eragon smiled painfully, "Can you kidnap Nasuada? I see your face and I know it's odd to hear me say but it is honest. She has turned bitter and evil ever since the fake Islanzadi showed up."

Murtagh frowned, "Eragon, the fake Islanzadi has Nasuada as a name slave. But since Nasuada is already pure, there isn't anything we can do besides hide her or kill the fake. You will have to do this as I cannot without giving myself away. "

Eragon relaxed on his bed as well and said, "Well that explains her behavior, Murtagh remember Arya the elf we saved? Not only was she the ambassador to the Varden like we knew but she is also the princess to the elves. Nasuada kicked her out of the camp and Arya was about to leave, but I took control of the Varden. Your ears will be most welcome to hear what I have to say but I also would like to add Vanir, my new roommate and guard to the conversation. He's heard our conversation and I figure he could add light to the subject. It is about the new leadership of the Varden Murtagh, I wish to bring a new counsel, a counsel of every race in Alagaesia."


	7. A Jealousy Quenched!

I don't own this, CP does. Please Review!

-Chapter 7-A Jealousy Quenched

After returning from saving Arya from the fake queen, Vanir was very confused. _Who was that queen? Why kidnap Arya? No one but the elves, Nasuada, and Eragon know she's a princess. Oh well, no reason to worry about it now_, he thought.

Vanir was waiting outside Eragon's tent when he saw Eragon and Arya talking, then he felt a pang of jealousy as he remembered Mirana linked to Eragon's arm. _Dumb Rider, you're the reason she won't accept me._

Vanir knew he had upset Mirana, but during their travels to the Varden after becoming the new guards to Eragon and Arya he wished to talk to her. Mirana wouldn't even look at him. The other two elves traveling with them, Turin and Elion, looked at him apologetically.

Vanir realized he would confront Eragon about his attraction to Mirana; he simply wouldn't guard someone who took her away from him. Suddenly, Arya turned and ran off with tears in her eyes and Eragon didn't try to console her. _STUPID RIDER! Now you've hurt my sister_! Vanir ran for Arya who was already in her tent, running past Eragon who seemed infuriated.

He slowly walked up to the tent and knocked on the post twice. He heard Arya's muffled sobs and burst through the flaps not caring if he offended the other guards.

He saw her back first on her bed; her fists pounding the pillow she was crying into leaving huge rips and feathers everywhere from her elven strength. He sighed and walked toward her. Only then did he see a second bed next to hers and horror filled his head when he heard a musical voice behind him laughing. He smiled as he saw Mirana smiling and laughing but it quickly turned to a furious glare, directed at him.

"Get out Vanir," Mirana said hatefully. Then she must have realized why Vanir was there as she saw Arya weeping and heard her sobs. Pushing Vanir out of the way as Mirana ran towards Arya she said, "Cousin what is the matter?"

Arya looked at Vanir and Mirana. Finally saying weakly to Vanir in a voice so soft he had lean closer to hear, "Thank you… forr ccoming(Sob)...Vanir…Eragon hasss… promised you a sspott …in his ttenntt." Vanir's heart sank, as he saw her face, it was completely confused and her beautiful eyes puffy from the tears that she had already shed, only to be replaced quickly by a fresh set of tears. In a flash, his vision blurred and he saw red in his new anger at the rider; no one, not Faolin nor her mother, had ever made Arya cry.

Vanir wasn't expecting the voice he longed to hear speaking to him, "Vanir, let us go set up your bed, then we can talk." Mirana said quietly.

They walked next door and set up his bed which had the four legs, mattress, and frame inside, just needed to be assembled. They then put on his sheets and Mirana sat on his bed.

"Vanir, I know your feelings but I wish to tell you mine. Please sit," and she patted his bed on the place beside her. As he sat he noticed just how beautiful she was, her hair usually so well kept was now fluffed from running to rescue Arya with Eragon. Her blue eyes which stared at him intently nearly drove a hole in his heart as he noticed her hand grabbing his. He was so invigorated at her touch, her hands fit so perfectly in his, but they were cold. Immediately he wrapped his other hand on hers to warm them. She sighed and favored him a smile and released his hand.

"Before Eragon came to Ellesmera you and I were so close; probably because of Arya, but we were still close. I'm not sure if I loved you, but I certainly wanted to find out. Then Eragon came to our beloved forest and city, finally the Riders would return to full glory under tutelage of the elves. Oromis asked you to be his sparring partner. He was weakened due to his injury from the shade but did you relent on your insults, no. I warned you to be considerate and sympathetic to his pain. But did you listen to reason? No. Then he changed and you saw his brilliance in fighting and his knowledge in magic. You then came to me seeking forgiveness but I must deny still, Vanir. My heart was yours for the taking and you destroyed it. I'm not sure what Eragon is to me, but talking with him tonight made me feel alive again. I was so happy and my heart felt as though if only slowly Eragon could be the cure."

"I had no desire to hurt you, Mirana" said Vanir pain and regret deep in his eyes. He had no idea that his actions had hurt her or anyone this much. "I honestly was upset at the fact that our one chance to be free of the tyrant was here and we were given another…human…a cripple at that…" He was immediately cut off by a slap to his cheek.

"How dare you insult Eragon and Oromis? Don't look at me like that; you know what I mean by Oromis. Oromis was a cripple himself and you respected him. Eragon may have only been a weakened human but he is no longer and because of your feelings of bitterness and hatred, you are being punished by our people and me."  
Mirana sat up off the bed releasing Vanir from her marvelous stare as she turned her back on him but continued her apparently well thought speech. "As for my love, Vanir, I truly wish I could give it back to you. But until you prove yourself I cannot forgive you." She turned then and burrowed her eyes so deep into Vanir's he felt his soul twitch, "You have caused me so much more pain than you can imagine. Please, stop trying to win me. If I feel you are worthy of my love, I will come to you." Before she left however she walked to Eragon's little table and she started singing into her hand, slowly Vanir looked over and saw a bright blue light coming from her hand, then looking again he saw a flower emerging from her beautiful honey colored skin. A lighter shade of color compared to Arya's, _more pretty_ thought Vanir.

Vanir was confused about why she decided to sing to the flower in front of him and said, "Mirana, why are you growing a flower here?" But she kept singing until the flower grew into a beautiful tulip. The flower was absolutely stunning; it was a dark blue, the same color as Mirana's eyes thought Vanir. The stem had tiny leaves growing from its sides as if it was stretching its arms and legs. The flower's light then slowly dimmed as she stopped singing. The faint light shown against her face, Vanir swore he would do whatever it took to win her back, just so he could see the smile on her face every day.

She looked at him once more before asking if he knew if Eragon had a vase, they searched and almost touched hands as they both saw a skinny red vase. Mirana pushed away his hand with a look and grabbed the vase. She put the tulip in the vase and mumbled a few words inaudible to Vanir's ears. Water slowly rose from the ground and entered the vase she was holding. She quickly put the vase down on the table and left the tent only to be replaced a few seconds later by Eragon who looked frustrated but then Eragon had a shocked expression on his face. Looking around until he apparently found his meaning of search, Vanir. He glared then used a spell so no one could hear their conversation. Immediately Vanir's hand reached for his sword as he thought maybe Eragon would attack. Eragon either did not notice this action or ignored it completely as he yelled, "MURTAGH!"

Eragon and Murtagh started to talk while Vanir was cleaning the tent out of boredom and desire to get Mirana off his mind. Eragon wasn't messy, but the vast boredom and anger towards Eragon had Vanir feel he was going crazy so he made himself do something. To make matters worse, Eragon was talking to the red rider, the murderer of the elves pride and joy. Eragon, the new resistance's rider, was talking to the enemy! Vanir caught bits and pieces of their conversation trying to intrude but not enough to get caught.

With his back to the rest of the tent, Vanir didn't notice Saphira stick her head in the tent flaps or Eragon move to his bed. _Vanir…it's rude to eaves drop,_ said a voice in Vanir's head. Vanir snapped to attention wondering how someone could have broken his barriers so easily. Oromis himself had taught Vanir to block his mind.

Saphira bent her head toward Vanir and lightly pushed his back startling him. Oh, Brightscales, it was you. _How are you?_ Vanir wasn't exactly sure how to talk to a dragon, as Glaedr never wanted small talk besides _his_ students. Vanir was only an apprentice to Oromis for the arts and mental defense. Oromis was the one who had taught Vanir that magic could be used without language.

Saphira seemed to like this as she was receiving attention and answered him, _Well met Vanir-Vodhr, I am tired but well. I feel groggy from the alcohol that I consumed but I will be fine. How are you?_ Vanir quickly covered his mouth to stop the laughter about to pour from his mouth. Saphira he doubted, would be amused at his laughter for her drunken state.

Vanir then reflected about' how he was' and was annoyed that he had to share a tent because his brethren was still upset at his immaturity towards Eragon. At the moment, Vanir hated Eragon with every fiber of his being; but beneath the hatred, he genuinely respected Eragon. He couldn't understand why the elves wouldn't forgive him for his immaturity and stupidity. For he knew they had felt the same way towards Eragon but he was the only one to voice his opinion to Eragon. He voiced his concerns to Saphira.

_I am not sure Vanir, the elves have great pride in Eragon now that he has been changed, and we have lost Glaedr and Oromis. However, knowing Eragon, he will likely defend you from all of them because of your friendship, and your closeness to Arya._ Saphira seemed sad at the mention of the rider-dragon pair.

Vanir's chest lifted with pride as he thought of himself being worthy of defense by his 'sister' Arya. He then deflated as he remembered Eragon and Mirana walking together that evening. _Saphira, why would my closeness to Arya influence Eragon, I thought he was interested in Mirana?_ He thought angrily.

Saphira was amused Vanir could tell and said, _Vanir, I doubt Eragon has anything but friendship in mind for Mirana, but you can ask if you would like. And to answer your other question, ask Eragon about his and Arya's relationship. And before you ask how I know of your closeness to Arya, she is the reason Eragon is allowing you in his tent. She came to him earlier today and asked that you be allowed to sleep in his tent._

Vanir again swelled with pride due to Arya, he loved her, not like he loved Mirana but as a sister. He then thought, _Saphira, does Eragon like Arya?_

Saphira laughed her stone grinding laugh and said, _Vanir, you are about as dense as Eragon to not notice his attraction to her._

So Eragon does not want, Mirana but Arya? Saphira, the Queen wouldn't allow this. Is that why Arya was crying tonight? He said something about his feelings for her didn't he? Vanir's anger toward Eragon only increased.

Saphira who noticed this, said to him, Vanir, do not be upset with Eragon. For you two are much the same, both love the women in your lives but rejected by both. You and he can learn from each other. Do not be mad at Eragon, talk to him after his talk with Murtagh.

As if it were destined then Eragon said, "Vanir, I just asked you to come here please." Vanir snapped back from his conversation with Saphira and smiled at her then walked over to Eragon and the mirror.

Saphira, knowing that Vanir hadn't been paying attention to Eragon's and Murtagh's conversation, quickly caught him up.

"I find what you're hinting at very interesting, Eragon. What would you call this small group of leaders?" Vanir asked.

Eragon laughed, "Vanir, how about the 'Counsel of the Races' or maybe that's dumb?"

Vanir, still confused why Eragon would ask his opinion on such a serious topic. Vanir then said, "It's not really my place to have a say in the matter is it?"

Murtagh interrupted here and said, "Actually Vanir, your elven wisdom would help us greatly. Although you are young for your race, you have probably looked at just as many scrolls as Eragon and I, maybe more. So please, don't feel as if you're not worthy, if you weren't, we wouldn't have asked your opinion. Am I right in saying this, Eragon?"

"Aye, well said Murtagh. Vanir, I know your situation is on thin ice right now, with the elves and I wish to amend that. But I cannot do it on my own. Please, we could really use your advice in this matter."

Vanir laughed and then said, "Shouldn't we ask Arya's opinion? She is the elven ambassador after all."

Eragon's face tensed and said, "I do not think she wants to see me right now."

Vanir gasped, "Why wouldn't she want to see you, Eragon?"

"Vanir, I, uh…It is not really important what happened. We just have an issue that is my business and mine alone. As one of my guardians I expect you to stay out of my business."

Vanir glared at the two brown eyes diverting their gaze from his jet black ones, "Eragon, as your guardian I need to know your business and what has happened between you and our princess or I may not be able to do my job. My job is to protect you above all things, if that includes the elves then that it will be so. But I'd much rather hear what's going on so we can try to make peace with Arya." Vanir hated being nice to Eragon but whatever he had said had hurt Arya greatly. He had to find out what it was Eragon had done.

Vanir noticed Eragon's face darken as he thought, he looked to Saphira when she nodded he said, "I kind of snapped at her. I don't know why I did it again. I promised myself I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't pursue her. I lied to myself, thinking I could let her go…" Quickly changing the subject, Eragon added, "Actually there is something I want to ask you Murtagh, didn't Galbatorix make it so you couldn't scry me? I mean in case your name did change?"

Murtagh smiled, "He has a barrier around my room so you can't scry me, but he made me swear that I wouldn't scry you. He figured I would never let go of my hatred, especially after all the torturing" Murtagh winked at Eragon then continued, "He didn't make it so I couldn't use spells. He always thought I would snap and actually want to kill you one day. That's why he lets me use spells from my room. But Eragon why can I scry you now when I couldn't while you were with the elves?"

Vanir saw Eragon immediately stare at his own chest and realized the necklace wasn't there. "I guess I lost it during the Feinster battle." Vanir then felt Eragon's presence and allowed him entrance and Eragon said, _I remembered having it on this morning, no tonight even for the dinner. Then Arya and I went for our walk and then Mirana told me to… oh no, Lady Lorana must have it! ___

_Vanir asked why Lady Lorana had it with his mind, but Eragon shook his head and they turned back to Murtagh.___

_Vanir was about to say something when, "ERAGON!" Vanir and Eragon faces looked up slowly, while Murtagh tried to see who it was even though he was facing away from the tent entrance. His face was pressed as close to the mirror as possible, and scrunched up to the side. Finally giving up he said, "Eragon, turn me around."___

_"Murtagh, I think I have to go," Eragon whispered as deathly quiet as he could. ___

_Before ending the spell however Eragon turned the mirror so Murtagh could see her. "Oh my…she's gorge…" And the spell was ended by Eragon.___

_Vanir stood up from his chair next to Eragon's bed and walked toward his bed. While passing he pushed his chair into the table almost knocking the flower on top over.___

_"Vanir, unless you're trying to piss me off, don't knock over my gifts that I leave for Eragon." Mirana was glaring at Vanir and he noticed her clothes seemed torn, but she turned to Eragon with a look that Vanir swore maybe even Saphira would have been scared of. ___

_Saphira attempted to say something but when Mirana sensed Saphira's presence she said, Saphira, I respect you as much as any elf could. But the thing Eragon did is beyond your control. Please, stay out of the situation oh beautiful queen of the skies. ___

_Eragon, what have you done now? Vanir thought to himself.___

_"Mirana," Eragon looked as though he finally had the courage to move his tongue and said, "What have I done to earn such hostility?"___

_Mirana's face went from her deadly glare to a mischievous grin, "Eragon, you have upset my cousin greatly. I will not sit around and let you do so again. If you such much as talk to her without her starting the conversation, well…you'll regret it greatly." ___

_Vanir had to find the reason of her torn clothing but as he opened his mouth, Mirana turned to Saphira and said aloud, "Good night, Saphira Brightscales" and she left the tent. __  
__-Twenty minutes later-___

_Vanir finally thought he could move without falling from terror. Mirana had never shown this anger towards anyone before. Even when Vanir upset her about his confrontations with Eragon she was gentle, like earlier. ___

_He looked at Eragon who had laid down on his cot, looked to be lost deep in thought, and Vanir guessed he was talking to Saphira, her head sticking in a slit next to Eragon's bed, they stared at each other barely blinking. Vanir looked jealously at Eragon. How lucky he is, to have a beautiful dragon. I hope he knows how lucky he is. ___

_Vanir walked over to his bags on the other side of the cream colored tent; again he ran into the table on accident, he grabbed the vase that held Mirana's flower. While looking at the flower it dawned on him, She's asking Eragon to be her friend. That's why she was so upset; he didn't even acknowledge the flower.___

_"Uh, Eragon, I know why Mirana is upset at you."___

_Eragon looked as if he'd fallen asleep so Vanir walked to him and shook him awake. Eragon glared at him but wasn't budging. Saphira however glared at Vanir with a large blue eye. She then growled at Eragon.___

_Shooting out of bed like an arrow, Eragon was standing. He first glared at Saphira and then looked at Vanir, "What is it, Vanir?"___

_"I know why Mirana is upset with you; Eragon, the flower on the table. You may not know this but flowers hold a special place in the heart of elves and giving one is a symbol of friendship."___

_"I know of elfish customs, Vanir, I gave Arya a flower not long ago for that reason. Blast it, that's why she's upset. By not mentioning the flower it's like I spit on her offer of friendship." ___

_The sight of his regret and pain caused Vanir to say, "Go apologize, Eragon. You don't want two elves upset at you, especially females."___

_Eragon looked at Vanir with a baffled expression then asked, "Why would you want me to do that? Wouldn't that make her run to you for comfort?" Vanir had not considered that tempting position. He could see Mirana in his arms weeping as Eragon walked away, he smiled then slapped himself mentally as he thought for a second. Why hadn't she been more upset with him? ___

_It surprised Vanir she had been able to hold on that long, she should've slapped Eragon for his ignorance. Mirana was like the flower; beautiful beyond all comparison, but yet so frail that even the softest pinch could kill the flower. Vanir then said quietly as the two elven females were next door; Mirana and Arya. ___

_"Eragon, Mirana isn't something I want to abuse and destroy; she's like the flower she gave you as a symbol of friendship. So wonderful, yet its will was weak and it needs to be strengthened." Vanir's face turned down as he thought before he spoke the next words. With tears forming in his eyes he continued, "Mirana 'is' the flower and Eragon you 'are' the sun and rain that are needed to make her stonger." He broke down for only a second as he continued once again. ___

_This time however he tried to smile but failed instead an awkward lip curl emerged as he held back the tears, "Mirana is not weak herself but because of what I have done to her by breaking her heart, I almost destroyed her. But she told me that you could be her cure. Do not think I want you near her, I wish it was I that gave her comfort but until she has healed I can do nothing Eragon. I love her Eragon, I would do anything to protect her. Just like you would for Arya, I presume. Saphira told me of your attraction for Arya." Vanir almost smiled as he thought of Arya and Eragon together, but his 'sister' with Eragon? He shuddered at the thought. ___

_"You love Arya as I do Mirana, but you are not ready to have Arya as I am not with Mirana. We are similar Eragon. Similar, yet so different. Where you shine, I darken and where you darken I will shine. I promise you this Eragon. I will fight for you as proof of my love for Mirana and Arya. Arya is like mine sister. I love her more than you could know. It is not a romantic love but it is a familial love I feel for her. Tonight I saw passion in your eyes as you left her. What happened between you two?"___

_Eragon obviously didn't want to explain his discussion but then he said, "I do not love Arya as you do, I do not even know if it's love. For all I know it could be just friendship. But I need her in my life. As you need Mirana. I know what happened between you and Mirana. Turin and Elion filled me in on you two. I know you did not wish to leave the elves but once you heard she was leaving, you quite literally begged the queen to send you in her stead.___

_Eragon's eyes turned up to lock in Vanir's gaze; his eyes had such calming and peace in them. Vanir wondered if this was Mirana's reason for her want of Eragon. Vanir then looked away tears burning his eyes as he saw the two lips locked in his mind. ___

_Eragon continued despite Vanir's crying, "The queen declined and you asked to be sent with the three as well. Nasuada told Arya this evening that Arya was no longer welcome in the Varden, when she told me this I snapped. I told Arya why I needed her, and the magnitude of my need." Eragon turned as Vanir saw tears forming in his eyes; obviously he was upset about something. ___

_Eragon continued, "Arya told me she was leaving and I told her I would deal with the problem so she could stay with me, so I went to Nasuada and removed her from command by my right as Lead Rider."___

_Vanir gapped at Eragon, "You can do that?"___

_Eragon tried to smile but again failed, "I don't wish too, but she isn't of her own mind, she's being controlled by the fake Queen by her true name. I didn't know that at the time, but it worked out."___

_Vanir then said, "Eragon, promise me something please?"___

_Eragon replied, "It depends what it is," and Vanir replied, "I just want an honest answer."___

_Vanir saw Eragon look around the room, "I promise on my word as a Rider I will answer you truthfully."___

_"Do you feel anything when you look at Mirana?"___

_Eragon smiled and replied quickly, "Vanir-friend, I like her...a lot" ___

_Vanir felt like he had been hit with a boulder right in his heart, he thought he could trust Eragon. "But Eragon..." ___

_Vanir was silenced by Eragon's raised hand, "I like her as you love Arya, a sister. Vanir, I like to think of you as a brother to me. And I would be honored if it was you, one day that the last egg in Alagaesia opened too."___

_Vanir was speechless, that was something of honor Vanir figured. It was not up to Eragon to choose the Rider but if Eragon had a choice, He'd choose me Vanir thought with a wide smile on his narrow lips, shining his white teeth. "Your words Eragon, they make my heart glad."___

_Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle._ Someone's feet right next to Eragon outside the tent made the noise.

They looked at each other, as if they had imagined it. But then they ran for the tent flap and rushed outside to see a little girl running away.

Vanir and Eragon ran towards the sound of the footsteps coming from the little girl when Eragon suddenly roared, "ELVA, STOP!" Vanir stared at Eragon wondering what this little girl had done to deserve this treatment.

Vanir was confused as he had heard of Elva but never had seen her. He had actually looked for her that day but she was gone from Angela, the herbalist's tent. He had been told from Arya where she might be. The little girl finally stopped and turned around. Vanir noticed first that she looked like a normal 6 year old with a blue dress that came to her ankles, white socks and black shoes. Vanir thought the dress seemed a little large on her but ignored the fact. Vanir then looked up to her head and noticed a bright blue-green cloth covering her forehead.

Eragon started walking to the girl when Vanir noticed her eyes were shut. She then said in a voice much older and mature than it should sound, "Hello Eragon, you are faster than I gave you credit for, a mistake I shall not make again. Yes, you caught me snooping but I sensed a new and interesting mind in your tent."

She then turned to Vanir her eyes clamped shut still, "Hello Vanir, I am very happy to have gotten this chance to meet you. My name is Elva and I believe you are the new mind I felt tonight. I won't apologize as I did nothing wrong. I wonder..." Then she opened her eyes with a thoughtful and maybe even hopeful expression on her face.

Vanir looked at her eyes, quickly turning his gaze down; it felt like he had punched him in the stomach as air left his lungs and he couldn't breathe. He lifted his head as he heard the soft padding of feet drawing nearer.

"Why the strange look Vanir?" said Eragon looking almost as dumbfounded but not at Elva but at Vanir.

"Her eyes...they are so..." Vanir was quickly interrupted by the little girl who shamefully looked down.

"Hideous, creepy, wrong, I know the reasons," Elva said as she turned to run away.

Vanir caught her arm easily and whispered in a voice only intended for Elva's ears, "You didn't let me finish, Elva. I was going to say that your eyes are beautiful."  
-

Please Review


	8. A Growing Mother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inheritance or its characters…I own Mirana! SHE'S MINE!...Please review!

Chapter 8-A Growing Mother

(This happens right after Arya and Eragon get back and Eragon makes his Sun, moon and flower speech)

Katrina sat in the tent that Roran and she shared. She needed her husband, was confused, and very upset. Roran and her finally had some time alone. She had such a lovely evening with Eragon, Arya, Mirana, and Roran; she hadn't wanted it to end. But finally the group dispersed letting Katrina and Roran leave to their tent.

Roran and her were just getting ready for bed when Roran grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a very deep kiss. She smiled as she kissed her husband and felt the hairs on his upper lip brush hers in the kiss. She loved the feeling it brought to her stomach, it was almost as if the life inside her womb was tickled by it because every time Roran kissed her the baby kick so softly that Roran could never tell. She smiled thinking about the night they had been together; she tried to skip the period after that wonderful night. All the tortures, all the smells, and the odors of the horrible place she and her father were taken…where her father died.

Finally, closing her mind of that memory, she remembered the next memory so very clear. Roran, bursting through the iron gate to free her. She loved that moment almost as much as all the best kisses. She knew then that Roran would finally know of their child. Their child would live!

All the while she had these thoughts, Roran's tongue slowly traced her lips as they kissed very intimately. She almost pushed him away as he brushed his hairy jaw line against hers, he knew the hairs hurt her skin. He laughed as he pulled her in for another deep kiss which she gratefully returned with double the passion he had. It was then, that he slowly began to move his hands up her waist to the ribbon that clung to stomach. Losing it, he reached to pull her dress off. When suddenly an accursed voice of someone said.

"Roran Stronghammer! Your presence is demanded immediately!" it boomed, Katrina did not recognize the voice and glared at the silhouette outside their tent. Roran then looked to his wife sympathetically; he had to know she needed this as much as he did. He had to know she needed him tonight.

"Meet us outside of the mess hall, Sir, as quickly as possible," the voice said again and numerous feet were heard leaving the tent. Katrina looked desperately at Roran who was walking to where he kept his belt and hammer. She tried to hide the fact she was horrified but failed, "No, not tonight, I need you Roran!" Katrina could take it no more and she knew Roran needed it as well.

Roran went to his wife and kissed her lips so softly that she closed her eyes, then the soft touch vanished. She opened her eyes and saw the flap of the tent swinging freely from the breeze. She laid on their cot and began to weep when she noticed the flap still open. She wouldn't want the other women to hear her sobs of pain. She didn't want to be disturbed, her love was being ripped away from her again, all too soon. She was horrified that he'd be pulled away from her again, so soon after they had each other again. She cursed Nasuada, loudly.

As she walked over to the flap she noticed a small figure rush in and hide in their make shift laundry area. Katrina's tent had a small creek running through it so unlike most of the villagers she was able to do her laundry in peace of her own room.

The child, as she figured nothing else could be so small and ignorant of walking into someone's tent, was hiding behind a woven basket. Katrina looked at her stomach and imagined Roran's child hiding from her someday; and her having to chase after the spirited youngster.

She smiled because she knew any child of Garrow's family had 'potential' written all over it; however it also would have 'mischief' as well. This was the thought that made her smile and then a soft laugh came from her mouth. A giggle, she hadn't giggled in what felt like months. Just thinking of the idea had an image appear in her mind of two children, oddly enough two boys looking exactly like Eragon and Roran.

They were playing tag in front of Roran's farm. She then saw Roran, still strong and tanned but no hammer on his waist holding her in his arms looking proudly at her. Behind Roran and herself she saw a thin, brown haired elf, that looked just like Eragon along with another elf but she couldn't make out the second. She looked at their waists and like Roran no weapon hung there either. A large blue dragon head pressed its snout toward Katrina's chest; where she held a bundle of blankets. She saw herself look down into the blankets she was holding. It was then she noticed a pale pink little hand poke out of the blankets and she sighed. She snapped from her dream at the sound of a voice.

"Are you the cousin of Eragon?" It was the child who had hidden in her tent. Katrina again laughed and answered, "I am, married to Roran Stronghammer. May I ask what you're hiding from dear child? Or perhaps your name?" Katrina noticed her voice wasn't normal right now; it was much smoother and more comforting than normal. She smiled as noticed that her tone at the moment reminded her of her mother. She slowly crouched toward the child. Still not sure if the child was a boy or girl she slowly got closer to side of the tent where they hid.

The child's voice returned but the innocence of a child gone; this voice seemed much wiser and womanly than any child should possess. The girl, she figured out from the voice said, "Hello Katrina Ismirassdaugher, wife of Roran, cousin to Eragon. My name is Elva." Katrina let out a little gasp barely audible to human ears. She heard Elva giggle at the gasp, but it wasn't a happy giggle, more like a depressing amused laugh. _So this is the child that Eragon cursed by accident, poor child. That's why she's hiding; she thinks I'm going to be scared of her. Well only one way to find out._

Katrina walked over to the table in the center of the tent, she lit a candle there and as the candle gave lit up the tent. The light seemed to cast light very slowly as if Elva didn't want to be seen and tried to delay it. The light went from the table over to Roran's and her cot, then toward the dishes she had left unattended out of exhaustion. It reached the ground slowly and Katrina thought that the light from the candle wanted to play with every piece of grass before returning to filling up the tent. Finally, the light cast to the place of interest. The place where she washed hers and Roran's clothes, where she finally saw the sad cursed child name Elva.

The girl, Elva, was everything the villagers said, strange. She saw the small body of a six year old, but from what she heard from Farica, Nasuada's maid the child was not even two yet. Even a six year old wouldn't have a voice like the one Elva had. Katrina looked intently at the child. She saw the little girl who barely came to her thigh, black hair flowed down her face obscuring her face. The little girl wore a torn and ragged dress. It looked very dirty, along with her shoes…Katrina then realized the poor girl had no shoes!

Katrina's heart sank, how could anyone treat a child this way? She again looked at her growing stomach and thought _how can a parent stand to mistreat a child this way? ___

_Wait!_ She looked directly at Elva's bare, dirty feet. _It's not their fault; money is hard to come by. Nasuada is supposed to be helping the poor not throwing parties for the nobles! I know Lady Lorana asked for the party but Nasuada should know better! But if this is that Elva, if the rumors are true than its her eyes that bring fear into a person._

Katrina hadn't had a long life of knowing her mother but what she did learn from her was to not be rude to a guest, no matter the age or place of importance. Which, as Eragon's cousin they were pretty high up on the ladder of success. Roran himself was important now, not only as Eragon's only living blood relation but his fearless might in battle.

Katrina then spoke to Elva kindly, "Elva, would you like something to eat or drink? Also, you don't have to hide in the corner; we have plenty of chairs to sit in." Katrina smiled but noticed the girl appeared to be staring at the ground. She frowned but walked over to the small kitchen they could set up quickly and got out a pot for tea.

She started the fire quickly, placing twigs and dry grass over bigger pieces of wood. As the fire started it gave the room even more light that oddly made her tent look like her room at Carvahall. Katrina thought of her mother again, starting fires during the winter while…Sloan was at the shop. She continued working with the fire all the while humming under her breath the one song she remembered her mother singing to her as a child. While she hummed she was here and there around the little tent getting a little food together for her guest. She didn't want to look at Elva, not because of any bad feelings but she wanted Elva to talk to her again.

Katrina walked over to the stream and scooped out some of the fresh clean water with the pot she held. She walked back to the fire and set the pot down on the metal hook hanging over the fire meant for boiling tea. She then gathered food for Elva, grabbing whatever she could find. She found bread, fruits, vegetables, and even a little meat. Of the fruits and vegetables she picked out any that looked bruised or gross. She wasn't about to offer the young girl anything but the best. She then walked back to the kitchen area and grabbed a skillet and placed the slab of meat in it. She put the skillet directly in on top of the fire and quickly heard popping and clicking of the meat cooking.

Around this time an aroma from the hit Katrina's nose, but instead of good she smelled something awful. She turned around to see Elva still standing by the basket. Her heart wanted to weep, how long had the little girl gone without a shower? She brushed off the smell as she began to become accustomed to it. She walked the little strides to the meat and began to add herbs and spices to make it taste even better. She may have learned housing skills from her mother, but her father taught her everything that could be learned about meat. What part of the animal you could get the most nutrition, which tasted the best, and what to do to enhance the flavor. She had to admit that one good thing about being away from home and traveling so much was good for Roran's little family of two. This way they kept the weight off from her superb cooking. She thought, _Roran has it so good_ with a smile.

Katrina thought back to Elva, she wanted the little girl to be comfortable. So Katrina went over to the laundry area again to find one of the good smelling candles that one of the female elves had given her at the wedding. She grabbed one and lit it, and immediately the room smelled of pine needles and summer after a good rain. The smell reminded her of Arya and Eragon from earlier that night. The presence of the two was definitely amazing. They seemed to fit each other perfectly, one wise, strong, Katrina guessed noble, tough and hard to read; while the other was wise but growing, stubborn, strong willed, and softhearted. They were opposites in a way but yet the way they acted together was phenomenal. When one would talk the other would stare dreamingly at the other, and vice-versa. She knew Eragon's feelings from Roran but Arya's no one knew.

Katrina was still humming and had her back while messing with the candle when she heard the padding of feet on grass. She grinned and turned around to see Elva sitting at the table with her hair covering her face. Katrina wondered where the girl's mother was. Remorse hit Katrina as she remembered once again the child's mother was no longer in the picture.

She frowned, _No child, should ever be without a mother._ She then thought of Roran and wanted to cry, his mother, Marion, had died as well. So many had met their deaths under the king's reign although Ismira's and Marion's were of no fault to Galbatorix, she still despised the king and his twisted rule. Even Elva was without a mother, she silently cursed the king.

The water finally boiling and meat ready, she smiled and with a lift, took the pot and skillet off the fire and put the tea leaves in. She was about to reach for the plate of food she had gathered when she noticed that it was gone. She grinned and turned to see Elva with her back to Katrina, holding the plate and walking to the table. Elva turned around again and with a fork grabbed the meat off Katrina's skillet. Katrina watched as the little girl set the plate on the table and reached for the chair again. She was just small enough that she had to climb into the chair and with a small grunt she pulled herself upright. Katrina smiled as she watched the scene, the little girl then began to devour the food in front of her. Katrina noticed that she hardly even chewed, like this might be her last meal for a long time. Katrina frowned and walked to Elva.

Katrina's hand engulfed the little girl's as she placed it down on the piece of cheese Elva reached for. "Elva, slow down, you'll choke yourself." "I'm…. I just haven't eaten in a few days," Katrina heard the voice again and although it should be wrong for that voice to come out of Elva's body, Katrina liked the voice. It was smooth, like a slow moving river. Katrina then frowned remembering Elva's comment about lack of food. Her guardian, Katrina had learned one thing from war, parents were lost and orphans were created, should be taking care of her.

"Why haven't you gone to Nasuada or Eragon about your meals, I'm sure they'd like to help." Katrina despised the word, Nasuada, almost as much as Ra'zac. Ever since she had allowed Roran to be whipped 50 times and then sent back out to fight the next day, she'd learn to hate the woman. It was then she heard the little girl's voice again.

"I am tired of being used by Nasuada, and the last I spoke to Eragon, well it didn't go over well. Katrina, I understand your feelings for Nasuada and I agree with you, Nasuada was wrong. Roran did what he needed, to keep his men alive." Elva said grabbing at the cheese as Katrina lifted her hand to her mouth, gasping.

_I didn't say that out loud did I? I must be tired._

_Katrina, I don't mean to interrupt you, but the tea is ready._ Elva half laughed in her mind.

This time both her hands went to Katrina's face, then she smelled the tea. Walked to the tea and stared at the little girl, all while thinking of the voice in her head. She stumbled on a rock and fell, quickly her hands went to her stomach to protect the unborn child. The rock was one of two in her path and the second connected with her head as she landed on the ground, fading into the darkness and she fell unconscious.

Katrina regained consciousness slowly with a massive head ache and felt little hands holding her head up. The hands then fell away but she was able to hold her head up with her neck now. Katrina opened her eyes only to notice she could only see but a foot in front of her, maybe. Elva was beside her looking intently at her through a mask of black hair. Katrina tried to smile but her mouth felt numb. She then heard the little girl mumble something in a language she didn't know but had heard Eragon use. A blackish-violet light came from Elva and Katrina gasped as her head instantly lost all blurriness.

"Elva, what happened?" Katrina said louder than she wanted too, also more demanding. Elva looked shocked.

"I just healed you, you hit your temple really hard. Katrina that can kill you!" Elva said almost scared.

"Elva, not about that, while I was out what happened, oh, it hasn't been long has it?" Katrina said quickly but much softer than her last spoken question.

"Oh, no you were only out for a few minutes, I had to work magic to make you wake up though. You should watch where you walk," Elva said teasing.

"Thank you for your help Elva, I normally would've caught myself but the baby, I didn't want to hurt it."

Elva looked amused, "Katrina, you don't have to tell me, I know about the baby. I also know a lot about the baby, like if it's a boy or.."

Katrina's hand raised and she said, "Sorry to interrupt Elva, but I wish that to be a secret."

Elva looked down again, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have even…" With that she was out of the tent.

Katrina quickly stood up, causing blood to rush to her head, causing dizziness. She cursed and ran out of the tent and called, "Elva! Please come back." Katrina was lucky that Elva had fallen herself and wasn't far from the tent. Elva paused but apparently was hungry or something else because she turned and hung her head low, her hair flowing in front of her face again.

Katrina watched Elva as she held the tent flap for Elva. Katrina then smelled the little girl again, she reeked something horrible. Katrina tried to hold her breath but to no avail. Elva seemed to notice and frowned, "I fell in horse droppings, and it's not my fault."

Katrina then saw the little girls clothes covered in horse manure and sighed, she went to where she and Roran took baths and called Elva over while she collected water from the stream. Then she grabbed a much larger pot of water and put it over the fire.

"Go on Elva, you need a bath and some fresh clothes." Elva wasn't pleased by this conversation. "But Katrina, I don't have any other clothes with me, and I can't go back to Angela's. Solumbum scratched me and I kicked him, Angela cursed at us both and kicked me out. Telling me to find you, well Eragon's cousin actually."

Katrina sighed again, then walked over to her trunk and pulled out her dresses and reached down for some at the bottom. After pulling out all sorts of dresses, skirts, blouses, jewelry, and the wedding dress she kept in the trunk she was rewarded with the items she was searching for. Little dresses from when she was a little girl. She pulled out a blue one and pulled out the matching white stockings and black shoes. She held them out so Elva could see.

Putting the clothes for Elva on the cot, she put the other clothes back and closed the lid of the trunk. Without looking at Elva she walked to the fire and took the pot of hot water and dumped it into the much colder in the washing basin. She smiled as she dipped a hand to test and smiled at the now warm water. "Elva, the water won't stay warm long, come on. And don't try to say no, you smell horrible. I would hurry though Roran might come back and see you in the tub nake…" But Elva who's hair hung in front of her face still, tensed at the last word.

"You wouldn't let him in while I bathed, would you?" Elva said with an emotion Katrina thought of as horror.

Katrina only smiled and said, "I'll do my best but you better hurry." She didn't think she'd even seen Elva move but suddenly clothes were thrown at her and Elva splashed in the tub. Katrina walked over to the laundry area and started to scrub the clothes Elva had thrown. She worked for a few minutes and after cleaning them she frowned as she though she saw more holes in the material than actual material. She frowned then discarded them and walked back over to Elva who hadn't moved.

"Elva! You can't just sit in the tub, you have to wash yourself." She said as she finally reached the tub. Elva however didn't stir. Katrina leaned over the tub and slowly whispered to Elva, "Are you okay, Elva?"

Elva sighed and said, "I've never had to bathe before, someone always kind of spot cleaned my face or hands if they were dirty. I don't know what to do." Katrina's heart fell, _Poor child doesn't even know how to bathe._

_It's not my fault I wasn't taught!_ Said a now familiar voice in Katrina's head.

Katrina smiled and walked to the table to grab the pitcher of water, with that she began to bathe Elva. Elva would ask her questions that Katrina felt a child her age should know, like how to bathe and 'why do I need soap?' Katrina remembered Elva was only two then, of course a two year old wouldn't know what a bath was or what to do in one. Katrina washed Elva down and finally moved to her face when the little girl hid her face and asked if she could do it herself. Katrina smiled and said, "Sure," handing her the soap.

Katrina walked to the laundry area and grabbed the biggest, fluffiest, and softest towel she could find and returned to the little girl, who was shaking in the now cold water. "Stand up silly, so we can dry you off." Elva obliged and Katrina wrapped her in the towel tightly. "Elva, has anyone ever brushed your hair?" Katrina said looking at the black river that flowed from Elva's skull. The hair was tangled, knotted and wet now. Elva made a face that Katrina couldn't see.

"Do I need it?" Elva asked innocently.

Katrina picked the little girl up and sat her on the cot. Katrina grabbed her own brush from the table by her side of the cot pulled the hair from it, then began to slowly brush out Elva's thickly knotted hair. "Elva this is probably going to hurt but trust me, it'll feel better after." Elva's head only nodded.

After another twenty minutes of pulling through Elva's thick, and long hair Katrina had gotten all the knots out. Elva hadn't whined or complained once, but Katrina had seen a tear fall down to the towel once. She looked at Elva who still had her hair in her face, "Can I move your hair Elva, and I would like to see the pretty face under it." Katrina used the smooth and sweet voice she'd inherited from her mother. Elva only nodded but as Katrina started to move the hair back a little hand caught hers.

"No matter what you see and think when you look at my eyes, please tell me the truth. I am lied to by everyone and am rather sick of it. I don't like liars; Nasuada for instance is one who lied to me over and over again. I will know if you're lying Katrina. I can handle the truth, no matter how mean, but please don't lie." Elva said and she removed her hand from Katrina's.

Katrina pulled the hair back slowly while wrapping it around the little girl's ear and she immediately saw the silver mark on Elva's forehead. Matching Eragon's exactly except it was shaped like a star. She almost touched it but Elva might not like being prodded, it was then that she noticed Elva's eyes were slammed shut.

"Elva, open your eyes pretty girl, I'd like to see them." "Alright, but remember the truth, please, Katrina." Elva added. "I promise, Elva now open your eyes beautiful girl, please?" Katrina gasped as she looked down into Elva's flawless face and saw Elva's eyes slowly open. They were a shade of dark purple. Katrina had not seen anything like it ever before. Blue, green, brown, and even sometimes two different colored eyes, but never purple.

Katrina then looked deep in them and saw the hope the little girl was wanting, the belonging she wanted so badly. "Elva, I have never seen anything like you before. Your eyes, there nothing like I expected. But don't be sad, for even though they aren't what I thought they were, they match you perfectly and look very pretty on you. They truly make you beautiful Elva."

Suddenly the little girl's arms were around Katrina, it was awkward but it was a hug. Katrina smiled and thought of the child in her womb. Then Katrina hugged the little girl back with love. She didn't know it then but the little girl that showed up randomly had wiggled her way into Katrina's heart. During that hug however was when Roran burst through the tent. Infuriated and cursing like a drunk sailor, Katrina saw him and pushed Elva behind her, not to hide Elva, but to protect her.

_Katrina! Why is he so mad?_

_I don't know baby,_ Katrina wasn't even phased at what she said, but from within her mind, Elva seemed to be. _Don't be scared, he's been with the soldiers, he's never happy after being with them._

Roran didn't even say hello, he immediately stormed over to where Elva had left her food, and passing it went to the tea. Pouring himself a glass and taking a sip he spit it out immediately and roared, "KATRINA, THIS TEA TASTES AWFUL, LIKE ITS BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!" He spun to her and locked eyes with her, she wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt as though she needed to protect Elva from her beloved, her Roran.

"Roran, calm down! We have a guest!" She quietly said but with enough force in the tone that he understood her. He quickly turned around expecting to see someone. While he turned Elva got up from behind Katrina, Katrina felt as though she read the girl's mind and grabbed her before Elva could take off. Slowly when Roran saw no one his gaze returned back to Katrina, who was now holding Elva in her lap.

Roran's face immediately went calm, and he looked tenderly at the girl in front of his wife. "And who might you be," he smiled and asked in a voice so gentle Katrina knew he was back to normal. This was the Roran that she was in love with, the Roran that she wanted to bring life into the world with.

Elva looked at Katrina, a look that seemed to ask, 'Can I tell him or will he bite me?'

Katrina laughed silently then nodded. Elva turned to Roran and said, "Hello Roran, my name is El…"

"Elva, isn't it? Sorry but I just saw the mark of the rider's on your head and I remember when Eragon told me about his failed blessing and how horrible he felt because of it. He really wanted to help you sooner Elva."

Katrina thought _When did he have time to talk to Roran about my Elva?_

A voice she started to love hearing entered her thoughts, Elva then said, _Your Elva? Anyway he and Eragon discussed me when they were on their way to rescue you._

Katrina didn't even mind Elva sneaking into her mind, she just looked at Roran with love and said, "Roran, can Elva stay here with us tonight? She's an orphan and Angela and she are having a fight."  
Roran didn't even hesitate; he walked swiftly to Elva in Katrina's arms. Katrina pulled the towel to cover Elva tightly. Roran chuckled then said, "Elva, I know who you are, but I have yet to see your eyes. Please open them for me," his tone again so calm and loving.

Again Elva looked at Katrina, Katrina wondered why Elva thought she'd need permission but again Katrina just nodded and smiled. Elva looked directly at Roran then started to cry as Roran cringed.

"Roran! What's wrong?" Katrina said immediately as soon as Elva started crying.

"I'm sorry Elva, even though I was warned of them. They are not what I expected. I'm sorry for becoming afraid. Yes, I know that you feel pain around you and it's only amplified in your little body. I also know why you are here. You were curious about Eragon's cousin because you are still mad at him are you not?"

Katrina glared at her husband, "Why would you say that, I told you, Angela and her are having a fight!"

Elva answered this, "Katrina, he's right in a way. I didn't come to hide from Angela. She's in Aroughs with Orrin's calvary. She told me to find Roran if I needed something at all. She said it would be payment for his back. I am not however mad at Eragon. He made me what I am but, he also saved me from a life of unbearable pain. For that I am grateful. Now I'll go, you probably want to sleep and well let's face it, there's not another bed for me."

Katrina laughed and looked at Roran who was laughing as well. Roran was the one who answered, "We're not letting a child sleep out by themselves. I will either find a bed for you Elva or I'll sleep on the ground. It's not every day Katrina looks as happy as she does now. And plus we'll be getting to see a lot of each other I think Elva."

Katrina frowned, "What about the raids, Roran?"

Roran was laughing his booming laughing that you couldn't help but laugh with him. "We will be together for a time, my love. Nasuada has no need of my services anymore, she has been removed from command by Eragon. I haven't had time to ask him why he did. But Farica said she'd explain it to you tomorrow and I'll speak to Eragon then as well."

She had hid the hope of maybe spending more time with her husband than the soldiers he now commanded, well even the Urgals spent more time with Roran than she did now. Elva wiggled in her arms and Katrina realized why, she was staring at the clothes and embarrassed Katrina said, "Roran please turn around, Elva needs to change."

Katrina grabbed the clothes off the bed and helped Elva into her clothes although she then thought, _I should just be getting her into night clothes, and it's so late._

_Actually Katrina, can I come back later? Your husband uh needs you alone. I don't mind, I have a tent to visit before bedtime anyway, I'll see if I can get my bed in Angela's tent._ And with that Elva fully dressed was about to take off but was stopped abruptly by Katrina again.

"Roran you can turn around now, I also need a favor? I need a ribbon for Elva's hair and I don't have any clean ones, can you ask Gertrude or Elain for one please? Any green or blue color will do. Oh and Elva's bed in Angela's tent its only three or four tents down please? Now go on, go on." She said teasingly to her husband.

Roran huffed and acted like he was upset but Katrina saw his smile as he left the tent quickly and left the flap open. Elva looked up at her and asked, "Why do I need a ribbon?"

Katrina just smiled and said, "He needs to learn these things if we have a little girl Elva, plus it's fun to boss him around isn't it?" She looked down and heard a very pleasant sound, a child's laughter, not an adult as Elva's voice sounded.

"Anyway Elva, where are you going and when will you be back? If you don't want to tell me that's okay, but I feel as though you belong here, please don't be long or I'll worry about you."

Elva looked shocked and said, "I'll be at Eragon's tent, but trust me I can handle anything this camp can throw at me Katrina. But I thank you for your kindness."

Roran returned with another man holding Elva's bed and a bluish green ribbon, as Elva walked out of the tent she swiped the ribbon and she thanked them as they set down the bed away from his own. Elva left while wrapping the ribbon on her head and the flap closed behind her.

Roran thanked the man and after the man bowed to Katrina left.

Roran's eyes appeared to search Katrina, for what she knew not "Jormunder is in charge and he said that I had free days until the Dwarves arrived, which isn't for at least two weeks, Katrina, I will get to be here, in _our_ bed, for two whole weeks!"

He had ran to her at that and picked her up for a long kiss. Katrina pulled away slowly and reached the ground again, tears forming at her eyes; she didn't understand why she was crying. Her face must have made a funny expression because Roran, who normally pushed away all her tears, was laughing at her. Her eyes narrowed and he smiled, warmly picking her up again into a big hug. However hard he hugged her though he always left room for the growing infant inside her body.

She returned the hug and remembered something her mother Ismira, how she missed her so, had once said. Her father had just bought a piece of land in Carvahall and he finally could open a much bigger butcher shop. Ismira hugged him, with big, round, wet tears in her eyes, little Katrina barely able to talk asked her mother the reason for the tears. Her mother had said they were 'Angel Tears' and whenever they came to a happy person, it was one of the gods Angels blessing them.

Looking back at the memory her father looked so happy so…different. He wasn't bitter, mean, or the cruel person that he was now, well he had been when betrayed the villagers, for her. She shuddered as she once again remembered the Ra'zac plucking out his eyes like they were candy. Eragon had told her that he had found Sloan dead at Helgrind and she wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or saddened.

Katrina pushed the thought away and looked up at Roran from his chest and realized while in Roran's mighty hold she didn't need to let go but Roran slowly tilted her chin up to his and gave her a very long kiss. She thought, finally we'll get_ husband/wife_ time as he pulled his shirt off and lowered her to the cot.

So what'd you think. Please review!


	9. Arya's Delimma and Elva's First Flight!

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Inheritance…CP does but I own Mirana!

Chapter 9-Arya's dilemma and Elva's first Flight -

Arya started beating the pillows as tears poured rivers down her elven face. She had no idea why she was crying. _I, the ambassador to the Varden, the elven Princess, the friend of Oromis and Glaedr…am crying. What has that stupid boy done to me now! Why, why do I feel so insecure around him…like I need to impress him? Why am I…so ANGRY!_

Arya was so confused at the fact she was crying she hadn't even noticed people walking around her tent. Arya's confusion was due to the fact that Eragon was so open with her, _He said I'm like the sun..and he's the flower…WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?_

She took three deep breaths and started weeping once again…the heavens appeared to be opening on her face as the many tears rolled down her face. _I don't know what he meant…does Eragon still pursue me? No! He promised he wouldn't, and until I release him of that promise he can't break it…_

Arya's again dove into the fabric of her cot, the feathers of the goose pillow soothing her brain pulsing headache. She noticed a small feather poking out of the pillow and pulled it out. Tenderly she stroked the feather and looked at it as if it was a new born child. This was now her home...for now at least until Nasuada sent her away. _Maybe Eragon will talk her out of it?_ She could only dream of the idea. She continued to stroke the feather while trying to think of beautiful bird that they collected the feathers from.

These thoughts were brought forward in her mind only to be invaded by the annoying feelings that were erupting in her waiting to explode. Why, why did she have to suffer so much for her people? None of the other elves that took the yawe before her had this rough of a time. Of course, they didn't have to deal with young dragon riders either. Well, at least that she knew…Eragon was the source of these tears, she knew it.

_Eragon, why must you push me, why couldn't you just let me leave for my mother? I would've gladly gone, and speaking of my mother. Who was that tonight? Some stupid, horrible, and evil man in the form of my mother? Why couldn't I through the disguise?_ The person seemed so familiar. She then reflected back on the memory…She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but to no avail. The tears flowed from her eyes, down to her angelic cheeks, _Angelic?_ She laughed to herself, _that's probably something Eragon would say._ Shaking her head she scolded herself, refusing to think of the man and though back to the subject on hand, _That wasn't my mother, she did however, remind me of an elf. No human could move and run like she did. I can't remember who she reminded me of though. Wait? Who would betray my mother? Who would betray the elves for the hated king? Oh! I give up!_

Right then she heard the soft opening of tent. The gentle cream colored flap that she had come to know and hate so much. It opened slowly, barely making a sound. She wanted to scream, "GET OUT!" but that would be wrong of the princess, she knew it was an elf because no human was that considerate, to gently do anything.

Pathetic humans, Eragon was one once…now he's well…he's something very different. His simple face now has the elven beauty, as well as the human crude rough face, but on Eragon its poetry in bodily form. The way his brow shapes and furrows in worry, it becomes hard with concern but yet it's cute… _Cute? Since when do I say cute? What are you thinking Arya? You were the one who said it couldn't happen! Arya, get a hold of yourself and look at your guest. Dry up the tears…oh who am I kidding? _

She gently looked toward her guest, and after seeing Vanir she tried to smile but sobs, horrible sobs reached her lips and spewed out of Arya's graceful mouth. _What's my deal! I swear I should just leave and get away from that stupid boy and these blasted feelings he's putting in my head!_ She again started pounded the pillows her beautiful head was resting on. She felt tiny objects land on her delicate honey colored skin. Her head snapped up to see feathers. _Oh great! Now I'm destroying my own belongings! I should go to Eragon's tent and rip his stuff…no Arya, girl, breathe._

She tried again to looked at Vanir but her strong elven ears heard footsteps from beyond the tent. She heard merry laughter…She wanted to yell for Vanir to hide. She knew that laugh. It was her cousin's laugh. _He's going to get in trouble because of me! Oh, Vanir, please leave._ Satisfied that she could say the words in her head, she tried aloud. But instead all that came from her mouth was disgusting and it sounded something like, 'O..Ir..Ple…e' _AGGGHH! Why can't I even make a complete sentence?_

She then looked at the ripped pillows her raven colored hair rested upon and she decided to try and use her mind to talk to Vanir. She was about to try when her mind said…'It's too late, Mirana's here.' She gasped and tried to say anything but all that came out were the annoying tears and sobs of pain. Then she heard her cousin growl, "Get out Vanir,"

Arya's heart tore to pieces, why couldn't she be nice to Vanir? He's trying so hard. He longs to be with Mirana, why does she fight him? Arya wanted to slap Mirana for hurting him with her words, but she heard only inches from her ear as a soft hand touched her back, "Cousin, what is the matter?" Arya thought, _oh so you'll be nice to me? But not the one who loves you, idiotic child if you only knew how much he cared for you._

Arya felt strength flow to her body, shocked at how much of a difference it made she looked at Vanir and then Mirana. Finding out that Mirana was the source of the energy she finally found the strength to say weakly still, "Thank you… forr ccoming(Sob)...Vanir…Eragon hasss… promised you a sspott …in his ttenntt." _Oh great Arya, if he understood that he has no idea why he doesn't have a tent to himself._ She let it go as she slowly drifted to sleep. Very faintly she heard Mirana and Vanir talking and then they left. Right before her eyes closed for the last time she heard them enter the tent next door.

-Several minutes later-

"Arya, wake up, its Mirana." Arya's brain quickly understood what was happening, she was being woken up! She angrily tilted her head toward the nuisance. The horrid voice she finally remembered as Mirana. _I'll kill her!_ Arya was off the bed in a flash and knocked her cousin to the ground. Within seconds had Mirana pinned her on the ground and a knife against her knife.

"Arya, Arya! Its ME! MIRANA!" Mirana started half screaming half whispering. Arya looked down at her cousin. Her silver hair which probably was done nicely for tonight's dinner was now tangled and messy from the fights and the action she faced. From her hair Arya looked down to Mirana's eyes, blue eyes the same color of Saphira's lighter scales. The usually beautiful loving eyes Arya's cousin had were now filled with terror and horror.

Arya cursed and jumped back and dropped on the grass. She looked at Mirana and frowned. "I'm sorry Mirana, I was just reacting. I hope you know, I would never intentionally hurt you."

Mirana's hands were wrapped around her neck where Arya's blade had left a crease. Mirana tried to smile but couldn't instead she lied, "I'm okay Arya, I wasn't even scared." Arya tried not to laugh at her cousin. Mirana, always the peace maker.

Arya laughed as she stood up from the cold ground and held her hand out for Mirana. Mirana looked at it as if Arya's hand was a snake. Venomous and horrid. However she took it, Arya again laughed. "I won't stab you Mirana, at least not normally, why'd you wake me up?"

Mirana's hand went to her dress wiping off the dirt and grass. She said a few words and a blue flash appeared. Arya looked away, afraid her cousin was upset at her. When Arya felt no pain she looked back at Mirana and noticed the elf had only removed the grass stains that had appeared. Arya let out a breath she didn't think she had been holding. Arya's eyebrow lifted at the fact that she was afraid of Mirana for maybe four seconds of her life.

Mirana then walked to Arya and helped her to the beds, and they sat down. Arya lay down on her as Mirana sat on hers. Mirana finally opened her mouth to speak, "I woke up because you were shaking and sobbing still. I know you may not want to talk about it but Arya, I'm here now if you need me."

Arya's face went to a scowl, "I don't need anything, and I don't even know why I'm crying so how could you help?"

Mirana's face fell as she tried again, "Does this have anything to do with Eragon? I normally wouldn't say anything but the elves said they heard you two arguing and afterward you ran into your tent. What did he say Arya?"

Arya's face hardened, "Your jobs, as guards, are not to get into mine or Eragon's personal affairs but to protect us. You should do your jobs and leave the other things alone." She knew it was cold but always the elves were in her business. Spying on her, and reporting to the queen. Twice already she'd caught one of the guards doing so. And that was just one of them! She wished the war to end, but that could only happen when Eragon struck down Galbatorix.

Arya looked at Mirana and instantly saw the pain there, "What is it Mirana?"

"You don't want me around do you?" Mirana said with a tear in her eyes.

Arya felt like Mirana had hit her, "Who said I didn't want you around? I just said I don't want you all over how I live my life, oh you silly elf, why are you crying?" Arya laughed at the last the words

"I thought you didn't want me around Arya, I felt as though you didn't want me around because you were hiding something." One of Arya's eyebrows slanted as the other one lifted into a perfect C. "Are you hiding something Arya?" Mirana said with a glance.

Arya was confused, what would she hide? She then rose and pulled her hair into a pony tail and tied it in place with a ribbon of cloth on the nightstand between Arya's and Mirana's beside the bed. Still seated up, she asked, "What, would I hide Mirana?"

Mirana laughed and added, "I thought maybe Eragon had mentioned his feelings for you again, that's why you cried last time you were in Ellesmera. Remember? Right after the Dragons changed Eragon, you bawled for hours."

Arya rose and walked over to Mirana, "I wouldn't speak of that to Eragon, if I were you." Mirana looked down at the knife blade that was pointed at her again. Mirana tensed, "Why do you get so upset when I bring him up Arya?"

Arya glared at her cousin, _I don't even know why I'm upset. How do you expect me to tell you?_ She glanced at her cousin again, "Mirana, a good question but I have my own. Why, do you want to know?"

Mirana looked taken back, like Arya had asked the most unusual question. Arya thought, _I only hope she hasn't fallen for Eragon, she can't distract him with her flirtation. Plus, Vanir would be crushed to once again lose to Eragon._

"I don't know why I want to know, maybe I like him?" Mirana said with her head down.

"Mirana, we can't afford to let Eragon be distracted, by anyone."

"Why do you fight his heart Arya? He obviously said something tonight now what was it?"

Arya huffed, "It'd be easier if I just show you Mirana." And with that Arya pushed her consciousness toward Mirana who was already allowing her entrance.

Arya showed hers and Eragon's discussion after the rescue, and then the accursed poem like song he said to her.

Arya was in her body once again, looking at Eragon. His face was torn, she had just told him Nasuada wanted to send her away. She knew Eragon would be upset but his face looked as though she had said Oromis had been torn apart again. _He took a deep breath and spoke "Arya the reason I want you to stay is not for the Varden, my reasons are mine alone and are selfish. I know I shouldn't think of you this way but as my best friend I need you as much as I need Saphira. I need you like the flower needs the sun and rain. I need you, Arya, as the sea needs the moon, my life depends on you just as the waves do the moon. When you're close the tide of my heart pushes in high and is full. When you are gone the tide is out and I barely survive. Saphira keeps me afloat for the time, but until you draw near the shores of my heart are dry. Do not; please do not leave me, again. I know I am being rash and you may be angry. But know that I won't have you away from me if I have fight left in me."_

Arya was about to close the memory when she instantly felt pain.

Arya's cheek was burning and while she raised her hand to feel it she saw Mirana's hand lower.

"How dare you, Arya. You tell me over and over to go after Vanir and allow him entrance into my heart. When you, you hypocritical elf have the Lead Rider chasing yours and you push him away harder than I ever did to Vanir. You push and push until he breaks. You know Eragon's feelings and yet you deny him. Would you take your own advice and accept him when you did not feel the same way? No, you tell me to accept Vanir when you won't accept Eragon!"

Arya was in shock, her cousin had slapped her, and hard. Then Arya comprehended what Mirana was saying and was angered. She rose off the bed and said with a very distinct chill in her voice, "Mirana! What Eragon is, is immature! He isn't ready for a relationship! Eragon is wrong for me anyway, Vanir is your perfect match! Why deny the obvious!"

"You and Eragon are so right for each other it makes me sick! If the rider paid me any mind, I would take his beautiful heart and hold it safe forever. You however, grab his heart and throw it on the ground and stomp it until the last drop of blood has left it!" Mirana screamed while coming towards Arya.

That's when Arya had had enough and charged her cousin! She wasn't even sure why she was so angry. Why should she care about Eragon's heart? He had one job, to kill the king was it not? But still her anger showed as she and Mirana grabbed each other and wrestled to the ground.

The next few minutes were a blur as all Arya saw and heard were clothes being torn, slaps, hair pulls and all sorts of things that shouldn't be allowed in a fight. She noticed Mirana's hair in her grasp and she yanked with all her might, coming freely with a screech from Mirana. Then Arya felt pain in her arm. _She bit me! That little..._

Arya was cut off from her thought process as her own hair was yanked out. Arya then glimpsed Mirana face and Arya slapped as hard as she could. But before she could delight in the satisfaction of it, she felt the same force hit her in the stomach.

Why was she affected this way? Why was she fighting Mirana? Then she finally got an advantage by hitting Mirana's shoulder causing her to collapse.

Arya was holding Mirana down while on top of her, Arya's knees were holding Mirana's shoulders down as Arya sat on Mirana's chest. "Do you yield, Mirana?"

Mirana gave her a look of disgust, one that Mirana had never given her cousin in her life and simply said, "Get off." Arya thinking she had won, obliged.

Mirana stormed off out the tent and the cream colored flap closed quickly. Arya was getting up when she heard Mirana's voice again next to her tent inside Eragon's. Arya didn't want to know what Mirana had to say, and swiftly she stormed off into the forest.

-POV change-

Elva was walking along the tents towards Eragon's. Opening up her mind a little but quickly closing it. All the pain and suffering from the soldiers was too much for her mind to comprehend. She was walking when she suddenly felt a strange new mind was open and touched her barriers. She figured it was another magician and kept hers closed by thinking of her new found friends, Katrina and Roran.

That was the happiest she'd been in months, maybe even years. _'My Elva'_ Katrina had said that hadn't she? This was all so new to Elva, yes she had her caretaker Greta but the old hag died after Elva 'broke' her heart last time Elva and Eragon met. Elva wondered how Eragon would react to her befriending his cousins.

_He'd probably think I only get close to them to cripple him. I can't lie, that thought was the reason I went there to begin with. Katrina, she however has changed me…silly Elva. I should see how this new family of mine works out. Katrina…she called me her own. Is this love? Not what Katrina and Roran share but what Roran and Eragon share. Family…I've never had one. That has to be it, Katrina and Roran are my family._ Elva had been skeptical at first but now was bouncing with excitement. She wanted to run back to her new family but she remembered Roran's thoughts…

She opened her mind again while ignoring the pain she felt she located Katrina's innocent mind, _It's so pure and innocent, she'll be a wonderful mother. Oh gross!_ She immediately left Katrina's mind at as Katrina's next thought wasn't so innocent. She laughed to herself as she realized she was developing a 'dirty' mind.

Before completely closing her mind she felt the new mind again. Knowing she couldn't be sensed she dove into it this time. This new mind, it was angry. Very angry in fact, she wondered _at who…at Eragon? Why?_ Elva noticed her soft footsteps barely made a noise as she walked toward the Rider's tent. She noticed the connection between her mind and this strangers mind as she passed tent after tent. Having to crawl, jump, duck, even shimmy her way between the disoriented tents. _Barzul! Can't we come up with a better organization idea than scattered? Nasuada is so brain dead sometimes!_

Elva finally noticed the link between the new mind and her was close, so close in fact that she accidently ran into the tent! Without even thinking, she took off! Unfortunately, due to Eragon's spell, she was slowed . She wanted to curse, scream, yell, something but instead she heard Eragon roar, "ELVA, STOP!" _Busted! Oh well, might as well learn the new person's name before he hates me like everyone else._

Slamming her eyes shut, she turned. Opening her mind to the elf she noticed him looking at Eragon questioning why he would yell at a girl. She looked at the elf in front of her. He wasn't entirely different from the elves that she'd seen so far with exception to Blodgharm, that elf was just all around weird. He had black hair, like Arya's that was shoulder length and wore a yellow tunic with green leggings. His nameless sword swung on his hip. She dove into his mind again and noticed that he had actually looked for her that day but she was gone from Angela's tent. Elva giggled_ was looking for food._

Elva dove deeper into the elves, Vanir she had learned, mind. Elva noticed first that he was looking at her, and closely. He apparently thought the dress she had received from Katrina was too big. Elva scoffed at this and wanted to glare but held her eyes shut. She looked through Vanir's eyes as he looked up to her head and noticed the bright blue-green cloth covering her forehead. She wanted to straighten it as it was crooked but thought against it. She was glad that even though it was crooked it still covered her mark from Saphira.

She noticed Eragon walking to her, and knowing he was going to ask why she was at his tent, obliged to answer first. "Hello Eragon, you are faster than I gave you credit for, a mistake I shall not make again. Yes, you caught me snooping but I sensed a new and interesting mind in your tent."

_Why did I hint at Vanir? Now Eragon thinks I have a crush! A crush on an elf? Eww! Well, it's better than on one of the mean boys in the Varden that teased her, for her eyes and dragon mark._

She then turned to Vanir her eyes clamped shut still, "Hello Vanir, I am very happy to have gotten this chance to meet you. My name is Elva and you are the new mind I felt tonight. I won't apologize as I did nothing wrong. I wonder..." Then Elva opened her eyes not hiding the fact that she wished to be accepted again as Katrina had done. She almost wanted to pray. _Who would I pray too?_

She saw Vanir look into her eyes, but quickly turned his gaze down; she felt like she'd been slapped by Angela after one of her 'manners' lessons. The elf was probably disgusted like the rest of the stupid Varden! _They won't even give me a chance!_ She wanted to yell and curse at him, but his mind wasn't acting as it normally should. It was confused. _Why is he confused?_ She walked towards him as he lifted his head.

"Why the strange look Vanir?" said Eragon, Elva noticed he sounded as confused as Vanir and Elva felt.

"Her eyes...they are so..." Vanir was quickly interrupted by the little girl who shamefully looked down.

"Hideous, creepy, wrong, I know the reasons," Elva said as she turned to run away. _I don't care how fast they are, I'll strike fear into them! I hate this Varden and its…_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by an arm, Vanir's arm in fact.

Vanir whispered so quietly Elva barely heard it, "You didn't let me finish, Elva. I was going to say that your eyes are beautiful."

Elva was stunned…beautiful? No one well, except Katrina, has said that before. Maybe this Vanir is alright?

She looked at Eragon, who had obviously heard Vanir, look at him. He looked shocked. She dove past Eragon's defenses and saw confusion but more or less respect. _Respect Eragon?_

Eragon looked at her and laughed, _I forgot you could break into minds so easily Elva, a mistake I won't repeat._ He muttered something and Elva felt a tingling sensation in her mind, she pulled out of his and it went away immediately. She tried to enter his mind again but the sensation was all she found. Annoyed she said aloud.

"What did you do Eragon? Your head feels like Angela's now!" Elva wanted to hit him but thought better of it, Vanir was standing there as well. She didn't know why, but she wanted to impress him. _Curse Eragon! Now I'm looking foolish!_

Eragon shrugged and laughed deeply, "I just asked Solembum to give a hint to what Angela did to stop you. Then Saphira and I figured out his hint. It's actually quite easy now that I've thought about it with Saphira. It's amazing what a dragon can figure out with a riddle."

Elva cursed then quickly looked at Vanir who looked shocked. She apologized and again dove into his mind. _The little girl just cursed? I regret how humans affect their children. She seems like a strong child though. Especially after going through Eragon's curse. Only certain people could've gotten through that, especially so young._

Elva wanted to apologize for her rude behavior but she was interrupted by a huge blue dragon landing beside her. _Hello Shining Brow_ Saphira said directly to her.

Running the small distance between her and the dragon she grabbed Saphira's foreleg and hugged it. She wasn't sure what Eragon would do but she didn't care, she just wanted to hug the dragon suddenly and her arms were too little to wrap around the dragon's neck so she settled for the leg. Saphira laughed her chuckle and pulled the little girl closer and wrapped her neck around Elva's body.

She heard a voice then say, "Elva, I know you like Saphira more than me but it's normally appropriate to ask the Rider before grabbing his dragon." She looked at Eragon, and stuck out her tongue then turned back to Saphira and deepened the hug.

Elva let go and smiled at the grand dragon and asked, _Saphira can I fly with you?_ Saphira's mind overpowered her as she said, _Oh little shining brow, I see no problem but Eragon is right, you should ask him as well._ Elva growled, _I don't want to ask him! Ugh! Fine!_ then quickly turned to Eragon, "Eragon, may I fly with her tonight?"

Eragon shifted his weight to his right foot looking at her questioning. Then Elva saw his eyes seem distant and figured he was talking to Saphira so she waited, not patiently but she waited.

Eragon looked worried but shrugged and answered her, "Well, Saphira seems okay with it so why not?"

Elva's heart skipped, "Wait, you're going to let…" She was interrupted by the dragon.

_Elva, do you want to go or not, I had to convince him to let you go. Don't question him if you really want to go._

_Yes, oh mighty dragoness!_

She turned to Eragon who still looked worried, "Thanks Eragon!" She ran to Saphira and tried to climb up but couldn't reach the next hand hold on Saphira's brown saddle. Elva looked at Eragon desperately and he apparently got the clue that she needed help. Because he laughed then ran up the Saphira's foreleg grabbing Elva on the way. She glared at him but allowed the contact.

Placing her in the saddle he laughed because her feet didn't reach the stirrups that would hold her feet. Again she glared at him but he wasn't paying attention to her but instead was focusing on the saddle. With a little work he made the stirrups closer. He pulled and yanked as hard as he could, causing Saphira to growl as he was squeezing her body to make Elva safer. Elva noticed that he had a strike of fear in his eyes and she laughed.

Although she could imagine the things Saphira could do to Eragon she decided she'd rather fly. "Eragon, its fine. As long as Saphira doesn't do anything upside down I won't fall and even if I do, she'll protect me. So let go!" With that she kicked him, not hard but not exactly gentle.

Saphira laughed as Eragon fell on the ground landing flat on his butt! Elva joined Saphira quickly much to the Rider's embarrassment. Saphira nudged Eragon with her head until he laughed, then knowing she was forgiven for laughing at his misfortune she crouched. Elva could feel Saphira's muscles under her little legs. So much power…Then they were in the air!

Elva screamed with fear! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Suddenly she felt a mind and immediately sought for safety, however she was still screaming at the top of her lungs, noticing her throat getting sore she allowed access. _Elva, you must relax, close your eyes and know that I won't let you fall little shining brow._

Taking Saphira's advice she closed her eyes. Almost instantly she felt safer. Saphira was so strong, every time she beat her wings an immense amount of wind would be pushed towards the earth allowing the pair to soar higher in the air. Elva didn't have to have her eyes open to know they were high now. However after another minute Saphira stopped gaining altitude and leveled off on a warm air channel.

_Elva, it's safe to open your eyes now._

_Okay?_

Elva squinted then shut her eyes again. Finally, trusting Saphira she made her eyes open and gasped at the scene she saw. It was long dark but from their height she could see so far. She saw creeks running all throughout the plain they were flying over. She turned and could barely see the Varden.

_Faster Saphira!_

_Not yet Elva._ Saphira laughed as Elva pouted but accepted it.

_Elva, Eragon normally opens his mind to his surroundings to enjoy flying even more why don't you try it?_

_Okay, so just open my mind?_

_Yes, stretch it as far as you can, enjoy the flight!_

Elva did so and as she did she felt no presence besides Saphira's. Then quickly she felt tiny minds touching hers. Shutting it off immediately she glared at Saphira. _What were they?_

Saphira once again laughed and said, _look on your shoulder silly girl._

Elva then saw the lightning bug and laughed at her stupidity. She once again opened her mind to the bug. She saw a little light from its mind but not much else, the insect had horrible vision she noticed. _Probably how the children of the Varden are able to catch them so easily._

A half hour later Elva noticed they were flying over a wooded area as they turned back to the Varden. She wanted to impress Saphira so she once again opened her mind. This time however she felt two very strong minds, consisting of mainly anger and confusion. _Saphira? Something is down there!_

_What is it Elva?_

_It feels like anger and confusion! But their minds are so deep! Probably elves._

Saphira didn't say anything but she then added to the conversation, _I saw Arya and Mirana head that direction earlier it could be them._

Elva thought about it then noticed they were very upset about a certain matter, Eragon. _Saphira, their arguing about Eragon._

Saphira looked back at Elva with an odd glimmer in her eyes. Elva got suspicious, _Let's go see what they say Elva._ Quickly noticing the change in direction, because Elva was seeing the ground. She wanted to scream again but instead closed her eyes.

They landed softly about 500 feet away from where Elva noticed the two minds. Elva however remained on Saphira's back as they strolled over to the two elves that Elva felt. They stopped when they could hear an elf screaming at another.

"Eragon deserves better than me or you!" screamed someone who Elva didn't exactly know, but knew the voice. Elva and Saphira stared at each other in awe and thought at the same time to each other.

_Arya?_

-

I know the cliffy is a butt...but hey it'll make you happy :)

Please review, reviews make me happy!

Atra du evarinya ono varda-Jordan


	10. New Feelings!

Chapter 10-New Feelings?-

Eragon couldn't help but laugh as Elva screamed when Saphira took off. He then looked at a very sleepy looking Vanir and said, "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed."

Vanir grinned slightly and headed towards their tent. He turned his neck slightly to watch Eragon and asked, "Are you sure it's safe for little Elva to be alone on Saphira?"

Eragon laughed deeply, "If you only knew how dangerous Elva really was, you wouldn't be worried."

Eragon looked at his elven friend and smiled warmly, "Don't worry, Saphira will protect Elva with her life if it requires it. I am responsible for her curse/blessing and as Saphira and I share hearts, minds, and sometimes bodies she is as well at fault."

Eragon's feet sluggishly found their way to the tent. How this happened he wasn't sure as his eyes lids had heavy weights on them. Forcing his eyelids open once more he pushed the tent flap away from the entrance.

Vanir quickly followed he fell into his bed. He glanced at Eragon and seemed to try to say something but sleep overwhelmed him.

After bidding goodnight to the elves standing guard over their tent; Eragon slumped into his normally hard padded cot. He normally had to twist and turn in a reckless way until falling to sleep from exhaustion. But tonight the cot, feeling so welcoming, swallowed Eragon with strong jaws until he finally gave into sleep.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ's later-

Eragon awoke to Saphira's wing flapping as she slowed down to land. He smiled from inside his tent and was about to head back to sleep when he heard voices. He shut his mind from Saphira to make her think he was asleep again.

"I don't understand Arya, if you think that why do you doubt him?" Came a voice that sounded like Mirana.

"Fool, he is in that tent in case you forgot." Arya's melodious voice came and even though her thoughts were condescending Eragon couldn't help but smile. _Just because I don't love her doesn't mean I can't enjoy everything about her, including her voice._

There was a short pause then a voice that Eragon took for Elva's said, "Well Arya, Mirana, it's been a very full night for me. Thank you for your company as well Saphira. Good night."

He then heard a soft *thump* as someone jumped off Saphira. He guessed it was Elva because the elves wouldn't have been heard.

He then heard footsteps pass by his head and a head poke in his tent flap. He quickly shut his eyes to give the idea that he was asleep. He heard Elva's little footsteps fall to the ground slowly and then stop very suddenly. Eragon cursed in his mind. _Fool, she knows I'm awake!_

Elva gave out a small giggle as she walked to Eragon's bed and sat down on his cot near his waist and rub him to awaken him. He played along and groggily said, "..WHaa?" He squinted in the darkness and felt Elva's eyes on his own.

She laughed and said, "Thank you for allowing Saphira to give me a ride tonight Eragon. I had fun. Now go back to pretending your asleep." She then walked out of his tent and walked in the direction of Roran and Katrina's tent.

Eragon, figured he was caught so he opened his mind to Saphira and caught the tail end of a conversation. _Very well Arya, I shall not tell him. Good night dear friend. Rest well, for tomorrow Eragon and I will need you at your best. This Nasuada incident is very disheartening. Eragon will have to explain more to us then. Good night to you as well Mirana. I hope I shared light on the subject you were confused about. You should sleep as well because Nasuada's banishment will not go without upraised voices and Eragon may be threatened. I can protect my rider fine, but you elves tend to strike fear into the men of the Varden so I'd like all the guards __present__ when he __addresses__ them tomorrow. Good night._

_Eragon, you shouldn't eavesdrop._ Saphira said as the two elves jumped off her.

_I just woke up Saphira, I will not apologize for being woken up_ He said to her and sent an image of his face with his tongue sticking out of it.

_Grow up Eragon. I shall join you in the land of dreams little one. Good night_

_I was just teasing Saphira, ugh...fine I'm sorry happy? Fine ignore me. Good night Saphira._

-Sunrise-

Eragon finally opened his eyes again. Immediately his eyes closed from the glare off one of one of Saphira's scales. _Wait! Why can I see her scales? If I can see her scales that means the tent flap was left open. I thought I closed the tent? Oh well.._ He then noticed another mind besides Vanir's in his tent.

_So this is the reason for the flap being open,_ He turned and immediately closed his eyes. He regretted this afterward. For a particular, raven haired, green eyed elf was smiling at him. That wonderful yet rare smile. He couldn't help but question her sanity however.

_Smiling? Arya's certainly lost it?___

_Not lost it, little one. She's in a good mood...please don't ruin it. I've seen her unhappy with Mirana and you...Happy Arya is much more pleasant.___

_Good morning to you too Saphira.___

_Eragon, speak to the elf sitting on your bed!_

Eragon mentally slapped himself and thanked Saphira. He then opened his eyes again to see the elf...gone? He sat up immediately, and then saw her sitting over at his table looking at the flower Mirana sang for him.

He smiled at her softer side, then seeing her smell the flower he smiled. _Why can't I wake up to her daily?_ he thought. He ignored Saphira's jests and was about to rise from his cot when he remembered he wasn't wearing a tunic.

_Ah hell, and the one from last night is way over there on the chair she's sitting in. Well, it's a good thing I'm not embarrassed or anything_ he thought sarcastically.

Rising from his bed he stretched. Allowing bones to pop and sore, cramped muscles to relax. He smiled as his lower back had a rather loud *pop*. So loud in fact that Arya turned and grimaced.

Suddenly he felt her mind brush his. Confused as to why she would contact him this way in his own tent, he allowed her access.

_That was de-gust-ting_

Eragon couldn't help but laugh and as he turned his eyes to suddenly take interest to the ground. He heard her laugh as well, Arya certainly woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. Finding courage in her laughter, he then thought to her.

_I apologize, shadeslayer. However, it happens involuntarily, it cannot be helped. May I ask why you have joined me this morning?___

_I wanted you to 'join' me for the sunrise but you seemed so tired, I watched it with Saphira. She and I were talking and we came to a conclusion._

He paused and waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he turned his eyes from the now uninteresting ground to her now piercing stare at his chest.

Embarrassed, he blushed and went to his bags and pulled out an orange tunic. He liked the way it felt as he pulled it on. Then he finally looked at her again. He realized then, what he had been missing by not looking at her.

She was still sitting but still held her elven posture, (he wasn't sure if it was her being an elf or her being a princess but he definitely knew he could never make that pose natural, or comfortable. But she seemed to do it with ease. Not only that but in a way that Eragon thought attractive.)

Looking past her posture he scolded himself, why did he narrow his mind to only look at the most distinct things. He closed his eyes again. In training, he had this problem as well. He wished he could broaden his mind to gaze at her beauty fully. Focusing on nothing, he looked at her again.

He smiled, he finally saw her in all of her glory. She was sitting there with a blank face but staring at him. He started at her feet and rose from there. He saw her bare feet, he knew how worn they had to be from all her traveling but still looked so soft. As if, if he touched them his hand would meet silk like skin. He knew however, that he probably would never be able to test his opinion.

He then raised his stare from feet to legs, her beautifully sculpted legs. So lean and strong. Thin and compact. He knew, but couldn't tell by looking at her legs that she could reach speeds that matched most horses. At a moment's notice she could jump over a person without even hesitation. Yet, when his eyes reached her legs they weren't covered with the usual black leather, but instead a green dress. The same she had when they traveled the empire together.

Her legs were long, with lean, hard, and noticeably strong. Yet, her honey colored skin had a touch of cream to them as his sight went from her ankles to her calves. Her calves, he noted, were normally covered by shin high boots that covered her gorgeous lower legs. Sadly, her dress reached her knees so his sight of her legs had to stop. He looked at her dress again, and remembered the last time she wore it.

He laughed at his idiocy as he remembered telling her to go first when climbing the poles they needed to climb to escape the town unnoticed. He laughed as he remembered how embarrassed he had been. He wouldn't have looked on purpose but he was glad she had said something. He certainly wouldn't have been able to get that image out of his mind.

His gaze continued up her body from her legs to her waist and torso. He noticed how the dress clung to all the right places, although he doubted Arya had any wrong places. That would mean her perfection would've been flawed. That wasn't an option with Arya and he knew it.

As his lustful thoughts turned to her face, he noticed she was grinning slyly. He felt his eyebrow raise as hers did as well.

_Enjoying the view Shadeslayer?_

If Eragon wasn't embarrassed by being caught staring then he definitely was by the fact she was in his mind the entire time he had been staring at her.

_Arya! I'm so sorry..I didn't...Oh forget it. You know now what I think. No point in fighting it. You look beautiful this morning._

She grin turned into an innocent smile. _You're forgiven but don't think I'll let this down easily. We have a job to do Eragon. Lustful thoughts can wait._

She rose from the chair and walked to the tent entrance. He would've rather her been angry. At least he knew how to handle angry Arya. Avoid her at all costs!

He was about to sulk when she turned and said to him in his mind again, _I am going for a walk, and my mother says you and I should never wander alone for now. This fake queen escapade has worried her. So instead of asking one of the other elves, would you like to join me Eragon?_

To say he was shocked, would be an understatement. But breathing like she and Oromis had taught him, he cleared his mind.

_I feel as though I do not deserve a walk with you, Princess. I fear my thoughts have deemed me unworthy.___

_Eragon, just because you may be a rider, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to look at a woman. Lusting is wrong, you know this. However, you weren't trying to woo me into bed. Or lusting after me. You were just looking at my features. Very closely I might add!_ She laughed as she said the last part.

Eragon blushed even deeper at this. But looking at her gentle smile he couldn't help but smile and feel relief.

_So Eragon, care to join me or should I ask Talin? Or perhaps...Van..._

Eragon had cut her off, _I'd gladly join you, Arya!_

Saphira then closed Arya off from their mind link and thought to him. _I pity you Eragon. If I was as jumpy around a male dragon as you are Arya then Thorn wouldn't be able to fight me as he would only be laughing.___

_Well, maybe you should've done that so we could've defeated them the first time!_ Eragon snapped at her.

_Oh puh-lease Eragon, anyways, Arya needs to talk to you about last night. Please, don't say anything else stupid today? I'm going hunting!___

_Good-bye then Saphira...I love you.___

_And I you little one. Ten fold._ And with that she sent him a flow of her love and he couldn't help but feel warm inside.

Arya had walked outside by this time, and he contemplated putting his boots on. Remembering her bare feet however, he neglected the idea. He walked outside to see a female elf with silver hair standing guard. He told her where he and Arya were going. Some trees where he had mourned for Oromis and Glaedr.

He left that part out, but he truly felt at peace there and thought it a good place to talk.

Then he ran to catch up with Arya who was about thirty feet away from him and heading away from the Varden. He ran past the tents and there disorder. He made a mental note, _First order of business with the new leader, get some organization! Gez!_

Arya turned to look at him as he ran toward her. She was still smiling and Eragon thought that it even hinted at a goofy grin.

As he caught up to her she looked at Eragon and finally for the first time that morning spoke aloud. He then heard her beautiful voice say something he wasn't exactly expecting.

"Eragon, you're probably wondering about the conclusion that Saphira and I came to this morning. Are you not?"

Eragon secretly had been doing everything he could to not think about it at all. But as she brought it up again, he decided to try and be more mature than he normally would. With as little emotion as he could make he monotoned, "I thought that if it was for my knowledge to know than you would share it with me in time. And if it were to remain between you two I would respect your privacy, Arya. Remember my oath to you at the battle of the burning plains. Your friendship is worth more to me than feelings that will never be returned."

Arya looked stunned but if she was it was quickly hidden. Then as if contemplating what to say she stated slowly, "Eragon, you have grown wise with time. This is good. I however, think my news shall hearten you."

They were walking very close while they spoke. Away from the Varden and the crowds that would surely try to follow them. Eragon noticed her face all this time while they spoke. It was her usual emotionless face, however her face had a certain lift to it. Her eyes seemed to be less weighed down. The normal dark rings and bags under her eyes were nonexistent. He lowered his gaze just a few inches to her shoulders. The strong shoulders normally sagged from all the pressure of her duties. Now however, they seemed to be lighter. He would've continued to stare at her but he quickly changed his gaze to the ground as she looked at him.

"Arya, please if there is something that will make my job any easier please tell me." Eragon's face still hugged the ground. But he stopped as he heard the soft padding of her feet stop. He didn't turn, didn't say anything. He wasn't going to pour hope into his heart that he still had a chance with her. He had all but abandoned that idea.

He continued to think the dark thoughts and didn't even hear her approach until she was crouched in front of him. Almost kneeling she looked into his soft brown eyes. Eragon wanted to tear his gaze from her but was magnetized to her eyes. Her emerald green eyes, normally emotionless, held pity in them. He was disgusted by the thought of Arya pitying him.

"Don't you dare pity me Arya. My life has had some sad times, but compared to others, my life is easy. Yes, I have lost many friends and family. But I have gained so much with Saphira." His eyes continued to stare in hers but he noticed his eyes were holding back the tears as he thought of his uncle, his father, his brother, his teachers. He refused to cry in front of her.

Arya however, didn't feel the same. Her beautiful green eyes held tears that flowed gently just like the creeks in the spine. Although she was rough and hard on the outside like the spine, she was soft and gentle on the inside. This was one of the reasons Eragon had been attracted to her. Even if the Spine was cursed and hated by many, it was gorgeous and home to him. He had the same feelings while looking in her deep green eyes.

"Don't you dare pity me; I have had Saphira through it all. Whenever I fell she lifted my spirits, whenever my head got too big she showed me how little I really was. And when I made the mistake of trying to win your hand she tried to save me from heartache. You have lost the same in this war as I have…if not more. You have lost your father, your friends, your companions. You lost them without anyone to help lighten the load. And although your mother is still alive, you lost her for seventy years. Only recently has your relationship started to mend. You have known Oromis much longer than I, so if anything I should pity you. Please, do not cry Arya. I can attack any enemy and win, but the tears you cry do nothing but cripple me."

As he finished he fell to the ground in shock. He couldn't believe what he had said. Where did that even come from? However big that shock was it was nothing compared to the shock that happened as Arya embraced him for the second time that week and in his life.


	11. A Revelation!

___**Disclaimer;**____ I don't own Inheritance…but I do own MIRANA!_

_As he finished he fell to the ground in shock. He couldn't believe what he had said. Where did that even come from? However big that shock was it was nothing compared to the shock that happened as Arya embraced him for the second time that week and in his life._

Chapter 11-A revelation

Eragon felt Arya's arms around his body but his heart was the thing that needed holding. Not his body. His entire being seemed to have ripped away from where they were supposed to be in his body and ran to his heart. To be overcrowded and annoying.

Arya's grip was tight enough to break bones but Eragon didn't care. He didn't even care that she was totally out of character to how she normally acted. Eragon was more put off that Arya the strongest woman, no, the strongest being he knew was crying. He had hated seeing her cry when he told her of Oromis' death. He held her for a long time that day. This was different. It was as if she was trying to console him. _I don't need consoling...I'm fine. Why is Arya acting so weird _He noticed from her grip that she was shivering, no, trembling. _Is she scared of something _he wondered?

He looked at his surroundings. They weren't even that far from the Varden. Nowhere near where he had planned to stop and talk. But this would have to do. He took in the dying grass around Feinster. The city walls stood in the distance of his vision. Cold, dead and broken; Kind of how Eragon felt when he looked at Arya in times like this.

Arya was a strong female elf. Not only that but a princess; she wasn't supposed to cry, much less hug. He finally looked at the female elf trembling beside him, grasping his body as if she was falling off a cliff and Eragon was the only one holding her back from death. He tried lifting a hand to her face but her grasp wouldn't allow this. Fearing to break the silence besides her whimpering's he pushed his conscience to her. _Princess Arya...what is it that is bothering you?_

As he said this to her release lessoned a bit and he quickly moved his arms so instead of the awkward body hug she was giving him before; now she was holding his waist. He then placed one hand on her middle back. To show he was a friend and not looking to do something inappropriate.

He expected resistance and at first he received just that, a ridged body. He noticed her back arch away from his hand as if it were poison. Retreating, he settled on lowering his hand to the ground beside her.

He noticed how they were sitting while doing this. He was facing the Varden and Feinster, her back to both. She was kneeling beside him, holding his waist. Her head almost leaning into his shoulder, mere hair width distance apart. His knees were resting on gravel and although he didn't want to move he had to. Shifting his weight from his knees, he awkwardly moved his legs to the right away from Arya so he could at least sit on his butt. While he was moving Arya's grip on his waist was no more.

He cursed himself as she let go. He knew she would, it was Arya after all. Someone who didn't like to be close to someone, much less touch. She too shifted from her knees onto her bottom in order to sit in comfort. He tried to look into her eyes but was denied. Her face hugged the ground like a life-rope. As if, if she let go the weight of gravity would crush her.

He knew she would be silent, not saying a word so he took initiative. He reached out and grabbed her under her pointed light honey colored chin and tilted it to him. Surprisingly he met no resistance from the princess. When there gazes caught each other's it almost looked to Eragon as if gratitude was in her eyes. Her eyes, were almost begging as he drew them in. They were begging for understanding and purpose, with an intensity of many other feelings as well. Of which, Eragon had seen in many humans. But never an elf and Arya at that? Impossible.

After looking deep in her eyes, he noticed the weight in his heart vanished, all the agitated parts that had held refuge there dispersed. Everything felt lighter, somehow. All from a look; a single look from the elf. Actually a single feeling, gratitude. He had forgotten to actually receive from someone he truly cared about. Yes, the Varden all thanked him for fighting; they'd thank him even if he gave his very breath for them. But they would never hold the power that Arya did. The elf sitting facing him was still looking into his soul. Or at least he thought she could. It seemed that she could.

Eragon remembered when she said she couldn't guess his true name. She had said she couldn't in his language. He wondered if he pressed her in the ancient language if she could repeat that sentence. He doubted it. As Arya's stare bore into his being he felt so weightless, like he could float. He wondered what the feeling he was feeling was called. Love? Definitely not. He thought his feelings for Arya had been love. But when he talked to Roran during their time in the Empire saving Katrina, he remembered Roran speaking of when he first wanted to court Katrina.

Roran had told Eragon that it was a feeling of attraction but that was all. Roran only knew Katrina from Garrow's visits to town. After Marion died, Garrow and the boys hardly visited. Only to see their friends during certain times of the year. Sure, people like Horst and Elain would visit with their boys for company, but never any girls. Roran and Eragon hadn't really seen Katrina much, because of Sloan's wife passing. Katrina wasn't allowed out of his sight for so long. This meant Katrina had to stay in the butcher shop all day, every day. If she was a man however, and still in Carvahall or any other place besides war, she had the skills to become a butcher of her own.

After many years Katrina convinced her father to allow her to walk outside the shop, not far enough away that he couldn't whisper her name and her not hear it though. Katrina and Roran formally met again when the crops came back bountifully the season before everything changed. They were both new adults and were immediately attracted to each other. Roran, of course had the muscles of a hardworking farmer. He had spent many hours in a field daily. Lifting heavy rocks and removing them, while Eragon came behind him with a plow to stir up the new soil. Perfect ground for planting whatever season's crops needed planting. Roran said the feelings of weightlessness came from a feeling of love but not exactly love. Roran explained it to Eragon this way. "When you feel as though, if they weren't in your life, you'd be crushed by the world and all its emptiness. That is the beginning of love." So Roran named the feeling a 'crush'.

Eragon didn't know if he felt that way about Arya but as he looked into her eyes he knew he did. Without thinking, his body surged toward her. His mind screaming _NOOOO!_

However, his body won and he was holding her. His arms firmly grasping her entire body closer to his own. In all honesty Eragon was probably holding her in his lap but he didn't care. Even if she hated him afterwards, he just wanted to hold her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to cry. To hug her, letting the tears flow gently into her long raven strands but he didn't.

That's when the heavens parted and rain began to fall towards the earth and the two elves. The rain fell slowly; large drops of heaven fell upon Eragon's face. He tried to shield Arya's body, at least, her head. He regretted having to leave but if they didn't they would probably get sick. His attempt to let go of her body however, was pushed aside as she deepened the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling Eragon towards her, Arya's head buried itself into his chest. This happened all while Eragon was trying to breathe. He had simply forgotten how. The concept of the need was there but the ability to do so was...gone. The weight of needing to breathe left his mind completely. _So this is what it's like _

He finally made himself calm down and took a silent gasp of air. His nose being right above Arya's head was filled with the crushed pine needle perfume. _Does she bathe in it? If she does I simply don't care._

Finally, Arya calmed down enough to speak.

"Eragon...I am sorry that I let my weakness show. I hate it when this happens. First, after Varaug and now this. Would you believe this is only the second time I've cried Eragon?"

Eragon instantly thought _Yup _but wisely said nothing. He scanned over their surroundings again. All the while smelling the pine trees of Du Weldonvarden. Arya was still in his arms and he was still in hers. He glanced over at a tent in the distance to see one of his guards watching them. However, when Eragon spotted the guard, whoever it was quickly disappeared. Leaving Eragon to wonder if he had actually seen anything.

When he hadn't answered Arya continued, "It really is, even when my mother banished me, my father's death, Faolin's as well no tears. But when you said those things, it made me...well it made me feel. Eragon, why is it that you do this to me when no one else has?"

Eragon debated whether to say anything or not. Sure, he could simply say, 'Because that's the kind of guy I am' and ruin the moment. He debated a while longer, but once he had finally come up with something he was stopped.

"Please, don't answer that. My mind is confused Eragon. It was rhetorical. But I have something to say to you Eragon. Something that I hope won't confuse you." She stalled and after taking another deep breath she said, "I need to explain why I am acting so different this morning."

Eragon quickly remembered that it was indeed morning; he scanned the sky again and remembered how Saphira's scales had awoken him from their glare. _When did the sun disappear? Stupid! Pay attention _He quickly and mentally slapped himself.

"Arya, please may we go somewhere where there is cover?" He hated saying it but the rain was distracting him. Arya looked at him with a new look, _annoyance probably _he thought. But it was true; numerous people had been catching sickness due to the cold weather and the rain. He was about to say 'forget it' but was interrupted by Arya. "I like the rain, its invigorating. It awakens my senses. Please, let's stay here. A little rain never hurt anyone." Seeing Eragon nod in agreement she continued. "Now, don't interrupt until I speak of last night please."

Eragon knew he should shut his lips; he didn't want another angry elf, especially Arya. He figured Mirana was enough angry female hormones for one 24 hour period. _Perhaps later I can see Arya's angry side._ He laughed inwardly then brought his hand to his lips and made a look as though sealing them then locking it and throwing away the key. Arya understood his joke and laughed softly. She then cleared her throat and started her review of last night.

-Arya POV-

"Eragon, last night after our confrontation with whomever this fake queen is, you said something to me that truly touched me. It made me smile and yet terrifyingly sad. It made me smile because I have never heard of someone speaking to me so tenderly or sweet." Arya looked deeply into Eragon's eyes as she talked. She could tell he was slightly embarrassed but she continued on.

"It made me smile but it also made me extremely disturbed. Eragon do you know why I'd feel this way?" Arya questioned.

Eragon looked confused but thought nonetheless, until finally saying, "Is it my oath that I took?" "Yes Eragon, see you shouldn't have been able to say any of those things unless you were free from that oath. I was still confused and in great pain over this when Mirana came into our tent and tried to comfort me. It was then that I snapped at her, she was being so mean to Vanir and he, being like a brother, was hurt. Mirana and I had many words and even at one point, I took my out and held it to her neck. After such time we even fought with our bare hands out of anger towards each other."

Arya looked into Eragon's eyes and noticed nothing but the chocolate orbs that seemed so distant. This look usually happened when he was talking to Saphira. Without knowing why Arya's temper started to show. She coughed to get his attention then without receiving it she added, "Eragon, please I'm trying to talk to you." Eragon snapped to attention, only with a confused puzzlement in his eyes, which he dropped and took interest to the ground. This tore at her heart, he looked so regretful. _He should pay attention _she thought as she tried to clear her conscience. Nothing happening and she was only left to feel worse as he said, "Arya, I wasn't speaking to Saphira if you're wondering. I was just thinking about how I could have broken my oath. I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry."

He then straightened his posture and while quickly turning his head water flew from his mane of hair. He slightly looked like one of the varden dogs after a bath. Arya stifled a laugh and then looked at the man in front of her. What a pleasant sight for sore, tired, eyes she thought. Taking all his form in, she nearly gawked at him. Keeping her mouth closed she studied him. He was the definition of what the dwarves would call a god.

From his hair which flowed from his scalp like the water now on it, she noticed how much lighter it had gotten since his transformation. The hair fell down to his chin all around, covering his face. She noticed his hand brush the hair out of his eyes and then heard him grumble about a haircut. She returned her attention to his face which again looked to the ground. His jaw line wasn't elfish but instead human. It was strong but not thin. Unlike the elven men's jaw line which was thin and angled, not ugly at all, but she thought it so compared to Eragon's human/elf counterpart. His eyes were hidden from her view so she continued to gaze at him, much like she had done this morning.

Yes, Princess Arya of the elves was watching Eragon Shadeslayer of the Riders, sleep. It was peaceful watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Arya knew she couldn't tell Eragon this or he would probably try to force the relationship faster than what she was wanting.

She stared at the now soaking wet Dragon Rider, and was pleasantly…well happy about looking at him. The muscles in his arms weren't long and lean with no real shape to them like the elven men. But instead his arms were large and well-toned. His chest shone through the orange elven fabric clung to his body to show his pectoral muscles. The orange tint on his skin looked very enticing but she knew she couldn't word her thoughts, not yet. She wondered what his bare chest would look like with a tan. She had seen it this morning due to waking him so early. His arms were almost golden from the sun's rays; his chest however was snow white.

She wanted to ask why he didn't take his shirt off, but then she remembered how he was at war, and didn't have time to do so. Not to mention with so many women around it was highly improper for a man of his stature, a Rider, to walk around shirtless. She then gazed to his waist and legs. His clothes clung to his body quite nicely. She was confused why she didn't look at him before like this. Almost lustfully. Then she remembered why she was here, to explain her new feelings.

Almost as if reading her mind, she even checked her barriers to make sure they were up. Gladly they were, Eragon said sheepishly, "Arya, you have my attention. Please continue." He hadn't looked up however. He was still staring at the ground, with passion. Confused as to his sudden shyness she asked him, "Eragon, it is easier to talk to someone when you are looking at their eyes."

Eragon's only reaction to her was a shrug but refused to look up. Noticing her temper again, she took several breaths to calm herself. Counting to ten with closed eyes she expected his gaze to be on her when she opened her green eyes. Wanting to fix them on the beautiful chocolate brown eyes she'd come to find quite pleasing. However she only saw his brownish-blonding hair. Annoyed and forgetting her breathing techniques she lashed out. "Look at me Eragon!"

Eragon's face slowly rose to meet hers, only to see his eyes closed. "Eragon! Why must you be difficult?"

"Arya, your dress…it's uh…I can see your…blast! How do I say this right…your dress, it's see through Arya." Eragon mumbled and stuttered out finally keeping his eyes closed the entire time.

Almost horrified Arya's gaze dropped to her chest. _Phew, phew? What does that even mean? At least the material there is darker than the rest. Although he now needs not imagine what my abdomen looks like. I should have listened to him when…No, this is a good thing. This is why I wanted to talk. _

Arya laughed at herself, "Eragon, please open your eyes, this is why I wanted to talk."

Resisting the temptation to look at her gorgeous body Eragon clamped his eyes tighter and smarted off, "To get a peep show? Arya, you are no harlot, nor prostitute." Arya laughed at his pureness then said, "Eragon, after Mirana and I fought she went to your tent and yelled at you. I took to the forest at this time and contemplated what she had said and done. You see Mirana was mad at me for the same reasons I was mad at her Eragon. Although different, it's the same idea. I was mad because Mirana held Vanir's heart and all she did was push him away. Much like I have done to you Eragon. I have treated your friendship harshly and have been so wrapped up in my problems that I forgot what it was to be your friend."

She was on a roll, and was about to attack the next part of her memorized speech to him when he interrupted her. "A friend, I have learned to hate that word," Eragon said almost bitterly. Understanding his pain Arya grabbed his hand with both of hers and simply said, "Look at me Eragon. All of me, for I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Slowly Arya saw Eragon's eyes open the smallest amount, not even enough to see clearly. Arya again laughed and released one of her hands from his and touched his cheek softly. Looking at his cheek and touching it? Two very different things. His skin was very warm, very enticing to the touch. "Open them Eragon, please." Again Eragon's eyes slowly opened but this time fully. When he gazed at her, his eyes went wide as he scanned over her body.

She grinned as the hybrid man gazed over her body, looking at every curve, everywhere the dress clung he starred. She was happy he was opening up to her finally, but felt annoyed that he wouldn't look in her eyes. She wanted to read them. She calmly implied a, "I'm up here Eragon." She watched as his skin went redder than a raspberry. But his chocolate eyes finally drilled into her emerald ones.

Satisfied she continued, "Now in the forest, I contemplated more at how you were able to say such a thing to me. Without breaking your oath that is. It was a few minutes later, but Mirana found me in the forest. She found me Eragon, and we spent a time talking about life. Basically just the confusing circumstances are brought to mind. My priority concern, Eragon, was you. What is it I felt or why I did? Neither Mirana nor I could figure it out. Although, about that time I heard the thud of dragon wings. I was frightened, I'll admit but I saw blue not red. I kept contemplating how this was possible. I even asked Saphira who was carrying Elva at the time. "

"Saphira knew the answer and she told me"….

-

So good chapter? Ah just teasing here's Saphira's response.

-

"Saphira knew the answer and she told me it was because I wanted to hear those words. Because I wanted to let you try to win my hand Eragon. It isn't love, Eragon. Not yet. I don't know you enough that way to say its love. But I do know one thing Eragon. I want to try this thing humans do. It's called courting, I assume you know what that entails?"

Eragon who was still trying to remember how to breathe probably, for that was the look on his face, just nodded.

-

Alright how was that? Please Review!


	12. A Confrontation!

**Disclaimer! I DON'T FREAKIN OWN INHERITANCE…**_Mirana however is all mine :)_

Chapter 12-A Confrontation

_In the last two chapters Arya and Mirana have fought and decided that they will go against their fears and accept the feelings of those that 'love' them. Arya has feelings for Eragon vice-versa but not 'love.' Love is a strong feeling that neither personally thinks they have yet. So instead Arya and Eragon will try courting. How will Mirana and Vanir fare in all of this however? _

Mirana P.O.V.

Mirana lay in her bed, not asleep but eyes closed. She couldn't believe what Saphira had suggested to herself and Arya. To try and accept the feelings of the males that 'loved' them. Why should feelings simply be accepted as though the hurt doesn't exist. The pain from Vanir's actions still hurt like the crushing winds of a tornado on a tent. How to describe the pain from those wounds he had inflicted? An absolute, incredible, and total destruction of her mind to use a few words. He had deliberately insulted the Rider who would lead the Elves against Galbatorix. Even if Eragon was hurt, he still was an asset! Maybe he had asked for forgiveness but why should she forgive him so easily? It's not like she would die tomorrow, well, maybe she would. From what Mirana had heard from Saphira, Blodgharm and even some of the humans was that Eragon was a magnet for trouble.

A magnet, that pulled heavily and not just any type of danger. But only the strongest types of dangers, the dangers that lured other dangers with it. Such as the spell casters that summoned Vauraug. Normal magicians are difficult enough to destroy but the ones that are crazy enough to try and succeed in raising a shade? Those aren't common and yet Eragon probably looked at the situation like a typical stroll through the woods. Mirana had started to think that Eragon was in fact crazy. Well maybe not just Eragon, but his entire family.

Eragon was a special case, this Mirana knew. But from what the most recent elves to join Eragon's guard were told on arrival was the Rider's family was just as danger prone. His own brother, Murtagh, was the rider for the Empire. Having Morzan as a father couldn't have helped Murtagh in his life. When he showed up at the Varden he was immediately hated. Mirana understood why they hated him. She hated Murtagh for killing Oromis, but Eragon still loved him.

His cousin Roran _also crazy _she added, was a perfect excuse for the loony bin. The man had led an entire village of over 200 people across the land of Alagaesia to the Varden in order to protect his fiancé. Utter craziness! Mirana didn't even want to think of the vile things they saw at Helgrind in order to bring back Katrina. Even though Mirana knew it was against Murtagh's will to serve Galbatorix and Roran's reason was just, love. _Love, such a horrid and yet wonderful word _Mirana thought. The way it slipped off her tongue made it so powerful yet gentle. She let one of her eyelids crack open to view the tent and she blamed fate for getting her into this mess.

Through a cracked and blurry eyelid, she saw her shared tent. She saw how Arya's bed was just an arm's length away from her own. The sheets soft, gentle, and bright white compared to the elf on ensnared in their grasp. Arya's honey colored skin was a strong contrast to the bed sheets; a dark shadow compared to pureness of the fabric. She then looked at the elf that slept facing Mirana. So wrapped up in her affairs normally, that she wouldn't show facial expressions, right now did. Normally, signs of love, hatred, pity, or remorse were never revealed through the mask of her face. However right now, the mask was gone and in its place was such a gentle, innocent, and childlike face. So childlike almost that Mirana almost touched it. However, a princess Arya was and nonetheless needed her beauty rest.

Looking up from Arya, Mirana couldn't help but remember when she arrived. The Princess offered her a place in her private tent. Another thing she blamed Eragon for. Sure, it was nice to see her cousin finally open up to the world. This Arya was much more compassionate and sensitive to the needs of others. Something that the Shadeslayer no doubt, had also taken part in. Even if Eragon effected these changes unknowingly they were still his doing. The Arya Mirana knew would only bottle up her feelings and emotions until she couldn't contain it any longer. Arya however, the perfect princess, would never snap. She would only dwell in the pain that existed until someone forced her to unleash her feelings. Only two people Mirana knew could do this. First, was Oromis and second was Arya's father Evandar.

Even at a young age Arya would bottle up her frustrations, her failures of learning to be and act the princess role. Evandar would swoop in every time however and rescue little Arya. Arya and Evandar were quite literally the perfect father daughter pair. There wasn't a secret between them, except one, and they understood each other almost better than Islanzadi did. Evandar, the carefree spirit never wanted to be weighed down with the throne. But nonetheless accepted it because he was the best suited. Trained at an extremely young age just like Arya. He had a strong mate who supported his every decision. It was only after their acceptance to the throne did Islanzadi allow herself to become pregnant. At times Islanzadi would glare at Arya and Evandar when she thought she was alone.

Mirana however learned all she could from the family, her own father was Evandar's brother who was truly, a great elf. Evandar told Mirana all the stories of him, his name was Arylin. Arylin wasn't an ordinary elf if there were ever such a thing as normal. While Evandar was being trained to take the throne as the eldest prince her father was sparring in the garden. He wouldn't ever complain about how Evandar's and Arylin's parents ignored him for Evandar. However, he put incentive and the greatest importance at being the best with a blade.

He would train and spar against any elf who dared accept him as a student. He not only mastered the sword, but the spear, dagger, broadsword, the bow, and even his own fists. If an elf was without a weapon he had to be able to defend himself. Every day after performing the Rimgar, Arylin would simply punch into sand and stone to the point where he almost bled. He wouldn't heal himself because it would defeat the purpose. He was strengthening his hands to become instruments of destruction. He could use a simple spell to build callouses (like Eragon had) but he wanted the experience and for his hands to earn the transformation. He did this so much and for so long he could literally punch through a helm without pain in his hands whatsoever. And once during the Fall he actually stopped a blade by hitting it dead on. Recoiling, the blade flew back at Arylin's attacker and stabbed him in the arm, leaving enough precious time for Arylin to raise his sword and end the attacker's life.

Arylin had one flaw, he would do anything to keep his elder brother safe, and although Evandar was being trained as a prince it was scrolls he learned from. He never got true experience and that was why Arylin died. Evandar and Arylin were both strong built fighters, and where Arylin lacked Evandar excelled, and vice versa. The perfect duo of tall, lean muscled, attractive elven princes. Where Evandar was tall, with black hair and bright green eyes, Arylin was the opposite with almost white hair, blue eyed and about three inches shorter. Arylin's muscles due to his rigorous training were more profound and also crude.

In time from his princeling training Evandar finally got to join his brother in actual fighting. It took many months of bruises, broken bones, bloodshed, and even cursing from the elder prince but in time he was almost equal to his brother in the sword. One day however, when the duo was strolling through the woods they happened upon a dying elf. The elf they did not know but they knew she was if nothing else beautiful. Her form was flawed by the blood covering her body, but Evandar described her as a goddess if such a being existed. The elf had raven black hair that fell freely from her skull. Cheek bones prominent and high upon her face that gave her a look of royalty. She wore black leather leggings and a top of black leather as well. It clung to her every curve. She was the definition of beauty if someone could personify such a word. Together the two elves worked to clean her and heal her.

It was some time later that they princes learn the young beauties name. Islanzadi. Even her name seemed to capture beauty in their hearts. Both males love struck at once and a feud was made. Arylin had already accepted a mate, but it still hadn't stopped him from pursuing Islanzadi. When push came to shove Arylin in the end was the victor. But his heart was ripped from his chest as he later found out his mate was pregnant. How he cursed himself for forgetting his love. He turned to Evandar one day and told him how foolish he had been and begged for forgiveness but Evandar saw an opportunity and cursed Arylin to never return to the blessed home of the royal family. Arylin, one who never shed a tear in his life nor even an emotion cried and fell to his knees. Evandar wouldn't relent however and Arylin was banished. His beloved wanted to leave with him but he denied her and told her to raise his child in love for her uncle. That child was Mirana's brother who died during the fall. It was Mirana's brother Turinado that suggested to Evandar to bless the bird Blagden for saving his life.

Arylin and Evandar saw each other only once again in their lifetime. And it was many years later when Arylin watched his son, Turinado, being slain to protect Islanzadi and their child who he didn't know. Arylin saved Evandar and his family from the two traitorous Elven Riders that betrayed Vrael to Galbatorix. Arylin died protecting Evandar's family from the Forsworn as Evandar was leading the Elven armies. Evandar saw Arylin's struggle from afar and ran to join Arylin in his battle. Arylin slew two of the traitorous Elven Rider's and their cursed beasts but fell as he took a sneak attack blow that was aimed at Evandar.

As he lay, dying on the ground, he once again turned to his beloved brother and through tears in his eyes begged for forgiveness. Evandar looked at his brother with love and said, "My brother, my best friend, my prince. You have already been forgiven. Islanzadi and I named our child, Arya, after you. We wanted her to be strong and love those around her and everything in this good land." It was then that Arylin made peace in his heart and while firmly gripping his brother's hand died that day. Evandar promised revenge for his brother. Revenge and honor he swore that day. Evandar promised he would raise Arylin's youngest daughter, Mirana, as if she were his own. Evandar never got his revenge.

It was only months after the Elves lost their capital and Arylin's death. Evandar had the Elves find sanctuary in the forests but led an attack on the capital to reclaim it. He was killed, by the traitorous King Galbatorix himself. Evandar never told Arya that story; she had no idea where her name came from. She never was told his name because Islanzadi was pained too much to reveal Arylin's name to Arya. So Mirana's father was just that, Mirana's father. Nothing more, nothing less.

There were so many things that Mirana wanted to talk about. First and most important, what were these feelings she had for Eragon? Were they just feelings? Was it love? No, Mirana couldn't love Eragon. She hated to admit it but she still cared for Vanir a great deal and had even decided to agree with Saphira about giving him a second chance. But what of Eragon? Was she supposed to forget about her feelings towards him?

_I really need to forget these feelings for Eragon, Arya said she'd try and work with Eragon about his feelings. I need to stay out of their way until Arya lets me know it didn't work. It can't work! Eragon is a rider; he can't be weighed down with Arya being a Princess, who would be Queen. I really think he deserves some one more fun and distracting. He lightened up when we went walking last night. Lady Lorana however, ruined everything by letting the king control her! _Mirana finally looked away from the Princess and opened her other eye.

It was slightly crusty as she raised a hand to rub away the sleep from her eyes. Her blue eyes that Vanir loved so dearly, winced at the thought. She knew she shouldn't think about Eragon but her cousin was always better than Mirana at everything. _Even though Arya had never actually tried she was even better at being a mate than me! _Mirana tried desperately to clear her now throbbing head. Slowly rubbing her temples she thought_ Mirana! You met the Rider, officially, yesterday! And you're already allowing yourself to think of being his mate! What if Eragon chooses to follow his human side and want to marry? Could I as an elf turn my back on my kind? Could Arya? _The cold morning air hit Mirana as she flung the blankets from her warm body, destroying her sanctuary and forcing her to awake.

Mirana lay there thinking for a time, wondering what the Princess would have planned for her today. Technically, Mirana was Arya's 'maid' for lack of a better word. She was to be Arya's right hand in everyday activities as well as in battle. Islanzadi had asked Mirana and the three others to even the guards so eight guards could be with Eragon and Arya at the same time even if they were separated. Blodgharm being Eragon's first and Mirana being Arya's.

Mirana chuckled to herself as she thought, _The two strongest fighters the Varden has and yet they are the ones the Queen wants us to protect. _Mirana wasn't testing her Queen; no, she was simply thinking how it must look from an outsider. The sixteen strongest fighters in the Varden camp protecting the two toughest fighters the Varden had ever possessed. Eragon, who now is the Master Rider and Arya as the elven Princess and Ambassador to the Varden. Mirana couldn't help but think, is it they who really need protecting? Perhaps Eragon he did basically dethrone Nasuada last night.

So much had happened since last night, Mirana and the other elves saved Arya, had a conflict involving the King, got into a fist fight with Arya, and had been scolded at by a Dragoness and a two year old who looked like a six year old but talked with the voice and the wisdom of a grown woman. Mirana's throbbing head ached even more. But this wasn't the Mirana everyone knew…no they knew and loved bubbly Mirana. She too liked that version of her more but lately, since the four elves travel down to the Varden, Mirana noticed her thoughts were often angry.

Mirana finally got up from bed and went to Arya's makeshift shower and tub. Arya, even though the Varden didn't know, was in fact a princess and she was used to things being there even in war. Not that Arya was a snob, _Who am I kidding? _Thought Mirana. _Of course she is a snob; she's also cold, hard, and brittle. But that's the many reasons why I love her. And I guess why Eragon does as well. _She paused for a second then continued in her questions as she walked over to the shower. It was basically a large whole in the ground that Arya dug with magic and had a spout inserted in the ground. To use the shower you would conjure magic from the ground and it would slide up the tube and fall on the person from the spout. It was barbaric and crude but it got the job done. As she drew upon the magic to take her shower, Mirana continued her thinking. _Could Eragon possibly love Arya? They both seem set on the fact they're not though. _

Mirana then thought of Eragon and how nice he had been to her yesterday, before Lady Lorana had gotten controlled by the dark king. Mirana smiled inwardly as she grabbed the soap that she had bought from one of the Varden shops. It was a crude honey smell but she would nullify the scent later and add her normal smell to her body later. The soap felt good against her skin as she massaged from her arms to her stomach. The lathery trail was soon washed away from her body and fell onto to the ground at her feet. She watched as the bubbles would stay at her feet but the water would fall into the earth only to come back into the tube of Arya's shower.

She had continued to clean herself when she heard Arya shuffle under her sheets until finally waking up. Mirana was done with her shower and had been for a while now but was enjoying the water falling on her skin. However, knowing Arya was awake told her that her day was to begin soon. Knowing this, she reluctantly cut the flow of magic and watch as the water finally fell from the spout to the ground and stayed. She watched as the bubbles clung to the water finally and stayed in the ground.

Hopping from the hole she grabbed the towel she had set out for herself and dried herself. She was done drying her body and began to work on her hair when she was brought out of her thoughts by Arya.

"You know, that's why we elves use magic to dry ourselves. Much quicker and barely even a spot of energy is used, cousin." Arya had said it jokingly but Mirana knew that Arya was annoyed by not using magic. It's not that Mirana didn't like magic; she just felt that some things in life needed to be done by hand. And a simple thing like drying one's self was something Mirana didn't mind doing by hand.

"Arya, you know I like the warmth of the towels. It feels good against my skin," and Mirana stuck out her tongue at Arya. Arya almost smiled but she looked back at Mirana and while grabbing some clothes for after her shower Arya said, "Mirana, should we try and accept the males that wish for our hearts today? Or do you want to wait?"

Mirana said immediately without even thinking, "Today, Eragon should know how quickly you've changed. The man, elf, or whatever he is deserves to know you care Arya." Mirana wrapped the towel on her head and walked over to Arya's clothes in her dresser and began searching for something to wear. Mirana knew Arya wouldn't care but decided to ask as she heard the water start. "Mind if I borrow the red tunic with green sleeves? No? Good!" She laughed because she knew Arya couldn't hear her over the water.

While dressing herself in a pair of leggings of green she looked at her bed and growled. _I hate making beds! All you do is get back into them at night! What's the point? _She laughed at her own rant then turned to see Arya staring at her with an upturned eye brow. Mirana couldn't help thinking _I wish I could do that! _"Mirana, honestly I wonder about you," Arya said while dressing herself in her black leather. Mirana wanted to growl at her cousin.

"Arya, although that's attractive, you want Eragon to care about you, not your looks, correct?" Not waiting for Arya to reply she continued. "Then, you shouldn't wear something that clings to and shows her single curve in your body. I love you cousin, but no wonder the Varden men can't help but drop their jaws while you walk by."

Mirana watched as Arya glared at her then look down at her leather and said, "Mirana, what should I wear that isn't to revealing but doesn't seem too formal?" Mirana should have laughed, but knew better, "And what makes me the authority on what's not formal?" She was teasing with Arya, but these opportunities were few so she dove into every chance she had with open arms while teasing Arya.

"I don't know, but you know better than I, I have never even had a kiss Mirana. I've never had to worry about impressing a male. As a princess trained to take the crown, I assumed I'd have my mate chosen for me." Arya's face fell; she hated the idea of being with someone she didn't get to choose. Mirana knew this. She and Arya had many talks over just how evil her mother would be to choose someone that would probably be ugly and cruel.

Mirana stood tall for her cousin and said, "Has Eragon ever seen you in anything besides the leather? And not something while at home, I do not think he would want to be reminded of that time. I hope you have something?" Arya shook her head but stopped. She then smiled a smile that Mirana has not seen in over seventy years. Since Arya had accepted the Yawe and maybe even before. It was a giddy smile, of pure bliss. Arya's elven mask of indifference was shattered by this smile. The smile started from her ears it seemed. Mirana did not know why but she ran to the dresser with Arya and as Arya dove into the bottom drawer. She pulled out a green dress that Mirana had never seen.

"That isn't elven make is it?" Mirana thought it was a nice dress but the material was rough and course unlike the elven clothes that Mirana wore.

"No it's human. I stole it a few weeks ago when I chased down Eragon in the Empire. He had stayed behind to deal with an issue and forced Saphira to come back to the Varden with his cousin Roran and Katrina. Katrina is Roran's wife." Mirana was guessing that Arya looked at her face because Mirana was thinking…'who'?

"So this dress is kind of special between you two? I mean why would you think he'd like this over something from home?"

Arya looked at the ground when she answered. "This is what I was wearing when I opened my heart to him. I told him of Faolin and Glenwing. Oh Mirana I miss them so much." Mirana glared at Arya and said sternly, "This isn't about him Arya. It is about Eragon."

Arya still hadn't picked up her head from the ground but instead pushed her chin further down until it touched her chest. "This is when he made me the golden lily. He sung me the lily, it was blue at first but later thanks to the spirits wandering by a golden lily appeared next to his blue one. A living golden flower with a beautiful sapphire in the middle. He even was able to joke about it at the time; I however ignored him and went to sleep afterwards. I actually thought it was funny at the time but I wasn't ready to open myself completely to him. It was his comfort after Oromis and Glaedr's deaths that made me finally open myself up to him. Mirana, I cried and I hugged him. Well, I fell into his arms, and he held me for what seemed of hours."

Mirana wasn't sure why Arya decided to tell her all this but Arya used to do this before Faolin's death so Mirana just sat down on her unmade bed and listened. Arya continued to talk about how Eragon had changed through the past few months since she had met him. While doing this Arya replaced the black leather with the green dress. She paced while talking and Mirana couldn't help it. She had to laugh; Arya glared immediately and snarled, "What's so funny?"

Mirana tried to talk but only laughed at her silly cousin. Finally, after much scolding from Arya and gasps from herself Mirana told Arya. "Arya, you are acting like a silly child. Talking about a crush and you are pacing!"

Mirana watched as Arya frowned then smile. "I enjoy talking about Eragon. I guess I have changed!"

Mirana continued to laugh as Arya got up and stopped at the tent flap, "It is almost dawn, we should see if Vanir and Eragon wish to watch the sun rise with us, oh shut it, it will be fun." Arya added the last part as she saw Mirana's face which one again broke into giggles.

After calming down Mirana and Arya walked outside. Mirana smiled as she saw the beautiful dragoness awake and gazing at the horizon. She and Arya walked to Saphira, one on each side and watched the sunrise together. Not caring that the males weren't outside to enjoy it.

Mirana noticed that Saphira had remained silent the entire time, not even acknowledging their presence. Almost hurt, Mirana opened her mind to Saphira which caused Saphira to give her gravely laugh.

_Nothing is wrong Mirana, silly pointy ears. I just wished to let us all enjoy this moment. But hello blue-eyes. How did you sleep? _Noticing that Arya was also a part of the conversation Mirana spoke aloud. "I slept great! I even woke before Arya!" She spoke as if it was an amazing trick.

Saphira again laughed and thought to the elves, _Today we have many jobs to do. Eragon has to announce to Queen Islanzadi and King Orik of his idea who is to rule the Varden. Before you ask I will not tell you Arya. Know that Eragon will tell you when the time is right. Also Mirana I think it best that you talk with Vanir as soon as possible. Eragon wants Lady Lorana free. And he will most likely ask Vanir to search for her true name to free her. If we can determine her true name than her oath to Galbatorix will be null and void. If she is free from the traitor's grasp then the people of Feinster will be free and will accept the Varden for the winter hopefully. _

"What would you have me do Saphira?" Arya said hesitantly. Mirana wanted to laugh again. Arya, the Princess, was scared. She had good reason mind you but still a funny sight none the less.

_Arya, I am no leader, I have no control over you. Nor do I want any. If you are to be a part of Eragon's life than you will be equally apart of mine. Eragon and I share lives; he is just as much himself as he is me and vice versa. I am not attracted to you personally Arya, but Eragon's feelings for you reflect in me and I in return like being in your presence and find it comforting. Please do not think I demand anything from you emerald-eyes. _

Mirana thought the idea of sharing your life with someone to such an extent would be uncomfortable. And voiced her opinion. Saphira snaked her head around so one giant eye gazed into two of the same color. _If you are honored enough to have one of my brethren hatch for you Mirana, you will be surprised at how comforting it can be. Yes, it is harder for the elf or human as you lived a part of your life without the dragon's influence there and we do not. But our natural wisdom and comfort will help you with all life's decisions. Right now as I enjoy the sun rise I listen to Eragon's dream and am comforted that my partner is getting the rest he deserve finally. _

Mirana smiled as she thought of the comfort Saphira must play in Eragon's life. She was going to ask another question when the trio was interrupted by a stumbling Vanir. He nearly fell out of the tent and squinted as sunlight made his eyes dilate. Mirana watched nervously as he gazed at them. However, when Vanir's gaze fell on her, Mirana was comforted by a warm smile.

_Maybe, just maybe this will go as planned. Maybe he has changed from the elf that hated Eragon. Maybe I can indeed trust him again! ___

_You will only know if you give him a chance Mirana. _Saphira's strong presence said through the mental link the trio shared.

Arya then thought to Mirana _Let us accept the males that have given us their hearts. Let us not let them be saddened anymore my cousin. _

Mirana laughed as she looked at the elf squinting at her to reduce the amount of light reaching his eyes. Mirana wanted to giggle at the sight. A powerful warrior such as Vanir squinting at the sun just to get a better look at the trio. It was definitely odd. Mirana then looked at her cousin and gracefully glided down the path to Vanir. The trees that stood beside her as she ran seemed to sway out of the way so she could reach him faster. The wind gave her every step a simple boost just to gust back to her other foot to push her ever forward.

The distance between her and Vanir was nothing spectacular at all. But after building such anticipation from the night before, to her talk with Arya and Saphira, to this moment had her moving in slow motion. She was so close to him, yet still not close enough because his arms weren't holding her and his breath wasn't hot against her neck. She longed for the Vanir that would walk into the woods with her. While they were walking into the thick woods she would meet and greet all sorts of interesting little creatures. Such as the rabbit that had been particularly fond of Vanir's boots or the squirrel that jumped on her shoulder to give her an acorn. She missed the smile that spread across Vanir's face while the animals said; "Hello" just like the smile that had danced on his lips now.

Mirana closed the distance between herself and Vanir until all she had to do was jump into his arms. The steel bars that formed around her body sent comfort to her body immediately. She could hardly believe that any other being in Alagaesia could ever feel so inviting. She didn't think of Eragon, the King, nor the war. At that moment in Vanir's arms she thought of him. Vanir, how hard he tried to win her hand again. She thought of how he loved her, _Love, the word is so wonderful to say. _

She was broken from her thoughts by the one elf at the moment that could have done so without having to pay a severe price. "Mirana, I suspect you slept well? I apologize, for I would have awoken sooner if I had known you were awake," said Vanir. She wasn't looking at him. Her face was buried in his shoulder so far that she almost didn't hear him. However, as Vanir said this, she felt his gaze lower to her head. While holding her, Mirana felt his lips grin against her hair. Mirana couldn't nor wanted to say anything. She wanted to rest just like this. In his arms forever.

Why? Why was she thinking this when only a matter of minutes ago she had been reminiscing about Eragon. She knew why, Eragon was new to her life. A fancy, shiny, pretty new toy to play with. However, Vanir was her rock, her foundation, her hope. Whenever things got rough she knew Vanir would be there to hold her. She wasn't his mate, but she might as well accept that she did want to be. Her feelings for him were more than just friendship. They were companions, best friends, and soon mates. It wasn't her place to say anything.

_I do hope he isn't like some elves. Where they never even acknowledge the fact that they're mates. I hope Vanir is like my father, who asked and even begged my mother to be his mate. _Mirana thought about that for a while. _Mother had accepted being father's life long mate, to this day. Mother has not accepted another and I doubt she ever will. _

A lifelong partner. That was something Mirana wasn't sure she was ready for. Few elves had ever done it. Her parents and Arya's were rare. If you loved each other enough to have a child than you normally became life partners. The idea of being with one lover for the rest of her was wrong to Mirana, yet so very right. She didn't want Vanir looking anywhere else, but what if he did? He wasn't obligated to stay and be 'faithful' as humans put it. He could leave whenever he wanted to. The idea of Vanir with another scared her more than anything. She finally had him and now she finally realized if he wanted, Vanir could leave.

Realizing she hadn't said anything in quite a while Mirana decided to respond to Vanir. "I don't want you to do things just because I am here. I want you to be free Vanir, not weighed down by me." Mirana instantly felt the lips that were grinning, frown. _Oh no he does want to leave me already! _

"Mirana, I only said such a thing because I wanted to spend time with you and I know that you love the sunrise. I know I am free, just as you are. Mirana, about last night…" He was cut off by her lips. Mirana didn't want to hear what he had to say not yet. She wanted to do something spontaneously; _maybe even give him a reason to stay faithful. _

Mirana noticed how soft at first his lips were on hers, not so soft that he didn't respond. It took about half a second for Vanir's lips to mold onto hers. His lips clung to hers so softly she was worried that she should do something different. It was her first kiss after all. What was she supposed to do? Mirana noticed Vanir's head shift so instead of the two going straight at each other, his head was tilted.

Mirana was about to laugh but when he reconnected the kiss, it had deepened considerably. She let her arms rise from there dangled position next to her hips to his chest. Vanir's vice-like hold to soft and gentle. His fingers rubbing soft circles into her arms, neck, and back.

She noticed that his hands were always shifting. Relaxed but always moving. As if his hands somehow would fall off without contact with every appropriate part of her skin. His touch was fire to her skin. Everywhere he touched she didn't burn, she melted. She was his and she knew it. His fingers never strayed to an area it shouldn't but he was still eager to release her tension. She realized at that moment that he was giving her massages while deepening the kiss more by pressing his body into hers. Her lips finally pushed apart and she allowed him access to her mouth.

To say she was scared would be an understatement for sure. She was absolutely terrified. Here Vanir, her love, was furthering their relationship by one kiss and she was scared. She felt like a failure but she wasn't going to show it. She pushed her tongue and it was quickly entangled by his. To say the situation was awkward, well would once again be wrong. It was just downright weird.

At the same time, it felt right, almost natural. She wanted to continue when she was interrupted by a faint cough.

_WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND! _Mirana was about to scream when she saw blue fur. _Blodgharm, what does he want? _

"Mirana, Vanir, I do not wish to interrupt while you are furthering your affection. However, the guards of Eragon Shadeslayer the Lead and Master Rider shouldn't be cramming their tongues down each other's throats. I know with the war ever present you wish to share affection for one another but we must hold until our deaths or the end of this war."

The blue-haired elf stood more like a general than an elf at the moment. All to formal for Mirana's liking and sensing Vanir's embarrassment she decided to play the fun card once again.

With a wink she slyly replied, "What's wrong Blodgharm? Missing your mate?" She said it playfully for all of Eragon's guard even the newest members knew Blodgharm missed her. To show she was teasing she playfully pushed Blodgharm's shoulder.

The blue-haired elf smiled and replied, "I remember what it is to first start along the path of being mates and I won't hold you forever. But as the Rider's guard we are required to put our lives on hold. I don't expect you two to not show any feelings but at least wait for night time." Mirana wasn't sure if she actually saw the wink the elf gave her but she giggled anyway.

Vanir gripped her strongly and even though it didn't hurt she was trying to lighten up the moment. She knew that Vanir and Blodgharm would rather watch a massacre than spend time together. The reason? Vanir and Ellesmera. Even though Mirana had forgiven him, she knew Vanir had a lot to make up for before the Elves respected him again.

"So Leader," Mirana was happy she received a chuckle from blue-haired elf. "What is it that you have planned today?"

Vanir shifted uncomfortably under Blodgharm's gaze but didn't say anything as Blodgharm replied to Mirana with a smile, "You and another elf of your choice will return to Lady Lorana and try to find her true name. The Queen demands this; you were with Eragon last night when he was with her. If nothing else we can find out if the information about Eragon and the Lady's lineage is indeed correct. The situation should be easier to handle if it is so."

"What situation" asked Vanir?

"Lady Lorana said that she was related to Brom, who according to Eragon was his father. If this is true than the people of Feinster will be more open to help Eragon. Now, do I get a choice in who will accompany me? Or did you choose already?" said Mirana.

Mirana knew right away she would ask Vanir. However, she didn't want to upset Blodgharm who reported directly to Queen Islanzadi, her aunt. If she upset Blodgharm, the Queen would surely be in Mirana's mirror within minutes.

"You may choose Mirana, I see nothing wrong with your judgment. Arya's at the moment is doubtful. She had the elves around Eragon's tent leave and she entered while he was sleeping. Like his mate or worse like a human prostitute. Showing up while a man sleeps? Has the princess lost her mind!" Blodgharm's bluish tint was turning purple with his rage.

"Blodgharm! You will hold your tongue when you speak of the Rider and my cousin! I will not tolerate such talk of either of them!" Mirana's one pet peeve was disrespect where it was deserved. Arya had hurt too much to not be free from that pain. Although crawling into Eragon's tent was very un-Arya-ish that was what Arya thought was needed and so Mirana stood up for her.

Mirana was fuming mad, her fist clenched tightly. Her nails cutting thin lines into her slightly off white hands. She hated the fact that Arya was monitored at every moment but she had to play it safe and show respect to the Elf even if he didn't deserve it at the moment. However, before she got to open her mouth, Vanir was speaking.

"I apologize, Blodgharm-master. I do not think Mirana had meant to speak out of line. She was wrong in her actions but the Princess' actions are her own and if there is a problem you have with her, please we are not the ones to tell. That would be the Princess herself. Such things should not be discussed openly Blodgharm."

Mirana looked at him in disbelief. Jaw dropped, eyes bulging. _Did Vanir just say that, to…Blodgharm? Whoa… _

Vanir laughed when he looked at her face. It was such a pleasant sound to Mirana's ears and one that she hadn't heard in a while. She decided that just this once she would allow him the honor of kissing her in front of another elf.

She pushed herself onto her tip toes and smiled as her lips reached his. She was expecting shock but was disappointed. Instead, he pulled her higher and engulfed her in a deepened kiss. They were interrupted again by Blodgharm's cough.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL! Leave us!" Mirana was teasing but in truth she was annoyed. So as to not burn the bridge that was slowly being built between Vanir and the other elves she smiled and stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired elf.

Blodgharm smiled and simply waved her off chuckling. "Just please, remember to try and be secretive about your mate-ship. I don't want to have to explain to the Queen why I didn't tell her. Oh and remember, Lady Lorana." With that the elf was gone.

"Vanir, would you like to accompany me in trying to free Lady Lorana? I trust you and want you to be there." Mirana didn't even hesitate in asking him.

Vanir smiled while holding her and said, "First you must answer a question of mine. Then yes I will come with you."

Mirana was confused but decided to play along. After burying her face in his chest and standing closer to him she responded, "okay, what is it?"

Vanir suddenly appeared very nervous, but before she could question him he stuttered, "Willyoubemymate?"

Mirana wanted to laugh at his nervousness, so she did. Then when she saw his saddened expression she removed her hands from his lower back to Vanir's neck. Then kissed him deeply.

-Several minutes later-

Gasping Vanir said through staggered breaths. "Is..that..a..yes?"

Mirana once again laughed and said, "Sure" just to watch him squirm.

-

By far my longest chapter! 7,255 words total and yeah I know I said something around 10,000 but I didn't want you guys to see the Lady Lorana and Mirana confrontation yet!

Please Review! As this was a hard chapter and I need lots of love!


	13. The Council of Races!

From Chapter 6 _"I took control of the Varden. Your ears will be most welcome to hear what I have to say but I also would like to add Vanir, my new roommate and guard to the conversation. He's heard our conversation and I figure he could add light to the subject. It's about the new __leadership__ of the Varden Murtagh; I wish to bring a new counsel, a counsel of every race in Alagaesia."_

Chapter 13- The Council of Races

Eragon looked at the list he had been creating since he left Arya this morning. He was actually quite proud of his ideas. He had the known leaders of all the Races in Alagaesia. He also had some pretty good ideas who the leaders would choose to represent their race. So far he had…

_For the Leaders of the Races;__  
__Elves: Queen Islanzadi (We can contact through a mirror) __  
__Dwarves: King Orik (Again we can contact through a mirror)__  
__Urgals: Nar Garzhvog__  
__Dragons: Glaedr / Saphira (Glaedr will speak through Saphira hopefully)__  
__Werecats: Unknown (I should ask Solembum if they have a 'King or Queen.'__  
__Humans: Jormundur (Seems like a logical choice…hmm or Orrin?)__  
__Riders: Me. _

Unfortunately for Eragon, he had to claim the Riders as a race of his own. While the original Riders were not supposed to be affiliated with any race, that was the reason for the fall. The lack of organization and unbalance of authority surrounding the order was what kept them away from scrutiny, and what was eventually their downfall. By including the Riders as a race equal to that of the Dwarves, elves, humans and others; Eragon hoped to prevent such a thing from happening again. It was an idea he was sure to have to defend himself against the Queen about, but it was worth it.

_Council of Races-Member ideas;___

_Elves: Vanir or Arya _

Eragon looked at the paper at his ideas for Elven representative ideas. Which would Queen Islanzadi pick? Vanir for his bravery and sword skill, but he isn't a leader of the spell casters like Blodgharm so he could do the job well. Arya for being Ambassador, it just makes sense to pick her. Things like this were kind of a part of her job.

_Dwarves: Iorunn Grimstborith of Dûrgrimst Vrenshrrgn (Orik promised her certain pleasantries for voting for him)__  
__Urgals: Yarbog (The Urgal that Roran wrestled or Skagahgrez Garzhvog's brother. Garzhvog put him in charge when we left for the dwarves)__  
__Dragons: Saphira (until Thorn or another egg hatches)__  
__Werecats: Solembum and Maud are the only ones I know (Maud isn't around and I doubt that she'd come here for this)__  
__Humans: Roran. __  
__Riders: Murtagh (through mirror but I'll keep that a secret from everyone) _

Looking down at the list he couldn't help but let his chest swell with pride. He then looked over at the place where he had been throwing his 'bad' ideas. It at first had been a neat pile. But after many failed attempts the pile overflowed to the point Eragon just threw the parchment everywhere. _I guess I should clean that up for since I am done. _

As he got up he could still smell the faint scent of crushed pine needles in the air from where Arya had 'visited' him this morning. _And what a wonderful surprise that was! _He beamed. _Arya and I are courting! _

He paused and once again thought about the one thing that wouldn't leave his mind and the one thing that made concentrating so hard today. He began picking up the sheets as he thought, _What did she mean though? She said she wanted to try a way of courting. Not like human courting where they get married. What did she call it? Oh! I forget! _

Annoyed he tried to pick up another piece of parchment that he had scribbled on but ended up missing. In anger he tried to kick the sheet but ended up missing once again! _BLAST!_

He walked the few paces his tent occupied and kicked his bed post knowing that it, in fact, wouldn't fly away from the motion of his foot. His foot collided with a sickening _*crack* _Tears immediately began to form in his eyes. Looking down he could tell instantly it was broken. Cursing himself he went to heal it but before he could utter words he heard a voice outside his tent.

Unfortunately, the voice was soft and he could not understand who it was. So he just said "Enter." To his surprise Katrina walked in with Elva. Surprised but actually happy for the distraction he smiled. "Welcome, Elva and Katrina. How can I be of service today?"

Elva giggled slightly and then remembering who she was calmed herself. Elva then did something Eragon didn't expect, she became shy. Eragon looked at the young girl and his cousin. Katrina was wearing a simple light pink dress. The bump in her stomach hardly noticeable but it was still there nonetheless. The dress complimented Katrina even during pregnancy. Eragon was happy Roran had someone so beautiful to come home too. Well at least to come to his tent too.

He then turned his attention to Elva. She was wearing a different dress from last night. This one Eragon thought he had seen before. This one he was pretty sure one of Carvahall's little girls used to wear. This dress was purple with red sleeves. The sides that clung to Elva's waist and torso were also red. The red thin pieces of material not even the width of his thumb went from her armpits to the hem of the dress. _Not even supposed to be able to walk and here she is giggling and being shy. I am so sorry Elva, so sorry for this curse. _

Eragon's face probably fell because Katrina asked, "Eragon, what is wrong?" Eragon, not wanting to make Elva feel even worse decided a half lie was appropriate.

"Katrina, I am just anxious for this War Council to be done. I've been preparing all day. It should start soon actually."

Eragon then saw Elva shift uncomfortably. Again pity filled his heart. He was about to say something when Elva spoke up. "Don't pity me, Shadeslayer. I did not choose this but I have accepted it." Then her face quickly found the ground. Katrina looked at the girl and frowned just slightly before her face lit up and she yelped.

"What is it Katrina?" Eragon didn't know much about pregnancy but he knew too much excitement might be bad for a baby. "Oh Katrina, do not think such things! Especially when they are not true," screamed Elva.

Eragon stared at the two females, and even the ants on the ground could feel the waves of confusion rolling off him. "What are you two talking about," hoping to get some answer from the two? Instead, he was disappointed once again as Katrina interrupted.

"Elva, if you are going to deny it at least say what you came to say. That much you owe yourself." Katrina's hand went to the young dark haired girl. Elva's violet eyes slowly rose to meet Eragon's brown eyes, as dark as chocolate.

"Eragon, I…" she looked as though she was going to say no more but when Eragon's mouth opened she found her courage that had been lacking before and finally started again. "Eragon, I forgive you, for the curse. I never said so before. But after Mirana and Arya's talk last night I figured it was necessary to forgive you. You do not need my curse held over your head."

Immediately, her gaze fell to her feet and she swiftly ran out of the tent. The flap hitting the wood filling Eragon's ears with a *whack* sound. Eragon watched as the flap swung back and forth until it settled back in its original position before being disturbed. Puzzled Eragon looked up to see a smirk on Katrina's face. Katrina's copper red hair cascading down her face almost hid the look but Eragon saw it.

He smiled and spoke the most intelligent phrase he could think of, "what?" With a confused eye brow raised he tried to find the look Katrina now had but her hair hid the evidence she had a face at all. Then Eragon heard a sound he wasn't expecting, a laugh.

Katrina's laugh both pure and innocent resonated into his eardrum causing his own laughter to emerge. The reason he knew not but after such an unusual morning it was definitely something that eased his stress faster and better than any meditating would do. Laughter, it was nature's medicine. So Eragon laughed. He let the confusion of Arya, the pain of Oromis and Glaedr, the fact that at sixteen he was the Leader in a revolt, go. Staring at Katrina, just letting his feelings express themselves in laughter.

Instantly, the weight he hadn't noticed on his heart lessened, almost disappearing completely. Eragon continued laughing until he had to hold his ribs in pain. Then slowly after seeing that Katrina had stopped laughing and was now giving him a look that asked 'he has lost it' he stopped. Immediately, Saphira's wise voice entered his head.

_Little one, it is good to hear your laughter again. I missed it. ___

_SAPHIRA! Oh I forgot you were outside! Just a second I need to see the most beautiful creature in Alagaesia! _

He didn't say a word to Katrina as he left and ran to Saphira. The dragoness was amused but pleased with his words and actions as he ran. Eragon took two steps out of the tent then jumped and caught her face as he hugged her. Saphira's appreciation was noticed as she let out a pure hum. He did regret sitting inside all day when he could have sat out with her and absorbed her presence. But instead he had to sit at the table in his and Vanir's tent.

The presence of the dragoness never ceased to amaze Eragon. He could sense the wisdom of her race pulsating out of her as he held her. He could feel the power in jaws as her lips drew into a smile. He could smell…well, being that close to a dragon's mouth the smell was not great. Not to mention that the puffs of air she breathed that consisted of this morning's kill he could practically taste on his tongue as he hugged her. However with each puff of air he heard her let out he couldn't help but remember the baby dragon that curled up on his chest as he slept that first night. The gentle in and out of her breath on his skin made him smile at the memory. His eyes were clamped shut but he knew if they were open his brown eyes would have seen her beautiful scales glistening in the sun.

He loved her. More than his own life and would willingly give whatever it took if he could just be with her always.

Saphira's mind had remained one with his as he hugged her. She let out an amused snort at the thoughts of the last meal but ignored it when she heard his adoration of her. Eragon could hear her wishing that the moment would last so he kept holding her. He did not know why but he felt as though at that moment he had not seen her in years.

_Eragon, your guest has left. And you should get cleaned up and get ready for the meeting. You need to be very convincing today. Oh, and please heal your foot. It is making mine itch. _The great Sapphire dragoness finally said.

Eragon laughed and simply healed his foot. While looking at his foot he saw a pebble around the size of a coin. Flat, round, and thin. Perfect for skipping on a river or levitating like when he traveled with Brom. He remembered the training his father had given him and he smiled at the thought. He remembered how lifting a rock had exhausted him when he first started. He told the rock to rise and waited as it rose. The rock floated an inch from his open palm and he released the magic, and with a _plop _it dropped into his hand.

Eragon couldn't even notice the drop in his strength anymore. He was glad but then he thought about it. _Saphira, remember when I couldn't even hold the pebble, how I have changed. _

The dragoness growled, reminding Eragon he had a schedule to keep. _Ah yes, I should be going. _

As Eragon entered his tent he headed to Saphira's saddle and looked through the saddle bags. The giant eldanari was what he searched for. He was not sure whether or not he would talk but Glaedr should indeed be protected. Then a vast conscience brushed Eragon's mind and a wide smile appeared on the Rider's face.

_Eragon, I have returned from my sorrow._


	14. The Master Returns

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_As Eragon entered his tent he headed to Saphira's saddle and looked through the saddle bags. The giant eldanari was what he searched for. He was not sure whether or not he would talk but Glaedr should indeed be __protected__. Then a vast conscience brushed Eragon's mind and a wide smile appeared on the Rider's face. ___

_Eragon, I have returned from my sorrow. _

Chapter 14-The Master Returns

_MASTER YOU HAVE RETURNED! _Saphira roared through Eragon's head. He knew she could hear Glaedr through their link. The emotions in Saphira by Glaedr's few words were what surprised Eragon though. It was as if her words screamed emotions, love, despair, happiness, loss, betrayal, and even friendship. Eragon would have been confused but he knew his own happiness was also seeping through their link so he just reveled in Saphira's glee.

_Yes Saphira, I am…strong again. I will not apologize for my delay as I will continue to mourn for Oro…my Rider. Eragon, you must explain what has happened while I have been mourning. _

So Eragon and Saphira jumped into a tale of what had progressed over the past week. How he and Saphira mourned their deaths. In which Glaedr asked them to proceed; sorrow flowing from their link. Eragon then shifted his position where he was, from the ground next to the saddle bags and walked to his bed. Quickly after Saphira's head was pushing into the tent, where she layed her head next to him.

The tale continued as Eragon described how he had been attacked by Lady Lorana through Galbatorix. He explained how she had taken his necklace from Gannel that prevented him from being scryied and how Murtagh was then able to tell him he had broken free from Galbatorix's control by Glaedr's and Oromis' death. How Murtagh's name had changed and how he was helping Eragon from a distance. Glaedr's reaction was less than positive but he urged Eragon to continue.

Eragon then discussed the attempted kidnapping of Arya. Glaedr's rage was uncontrollable at this point. _ERAGON! How could you let Arya even come close to being kidnapped? She is the princess! We must keep her safe. Yes, she is strong but she is also Islanzadi's heir. You must protect her! _Eragon wanted to argue and explain how he had made up for letting her get kidnapped but Glaedr asked him about the council meeting. Eragon decided to just forget the stab at his pride and decided to oblige the dragon while shifting his position on the bed.

_Well, actually I will probably be summoned soon, as it is late afternoon. We, Saphira and I, will be discussing the banishment of the council now and we plan to start a new order. An order, where each member of the order will represent a single race; The Council of Races would consist of the Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, Dragons, Riders, and even Werecats, if we can convince them to join.___

_Eragon remember how you wanted Glaedr to be the 'leader' of the dragons? This would be the proper time to ask.___

_Oh, right Saphira. Also master, we were hoping you, master, could be the Leader and voice of the Dragons. _

The eldunari seemed to be resonating even brighter than when Eragon was first given it. Glaedr was either, mad or really happy. Eragon was about to question the dragon when the Eldunari's voice roared at Eragon.

_You, ERAGON have made me happier than I ever thought I could be after losing my Rider. The idea of a Council of Races is genius. Oromis would be proud Eragon, honored. _

Eragon looked away from the gold orb and blinked away tears. He looked at Saphira who was basking in Glaedr's praise. If Eragon succeeded it would be her doing, this he knew. But this was almost entirely his idea. To say he was happy was an understatement. He couldn't have been happier. His master was proud of him. He had finally done something right…or so it seemed because not a second later the voice entered his head again.

_But Eragon, I see a problem with it. Nothing harsh but my question is why only one member for every race? Why not two?___

_Easy Master, if one member is accepted into the Council he or she is less tempted to pull for dominance in the Order. If two members were accepted then they could persuade others into joining them…oh I see now. _

The reason for Glaedr's question was slapping his face and he knew it. If only one member were permitted than it could simply turn into Galbatorix all over again. Especially if he was adding the Rider's as a race themselves. It would be simple for a Rider in their wisdom to convert a dwarf or human and fool them into believing the Rider. Galbatorix had done so to thirteen Riders. The wisest of any of the two legged creatures.

Saphira was first to speak _We see the error in our planning master. We are glad for your return, _she seemed to want to say more but instead she pulled her head from the tent.

Eragon knowing that the only reason she would leave Glaedr's presence after she demanded Eragon try to talk to Glaedr daily, was because someone important had graced them. Eragon was going to ask who it was when he heard 'her' voice.

"Eragon? We need to leave for the meeting. Are you ready?" Arya's voice made Eragon melt. He did not even attempt to hide Glaedr when she walked into his tent.

Immediately seeing Glaedr Arya rushed to Eragon's side and awkwardly pointed to the Eldunari. Eragon laughed and handed it to her. He did not like that Glaedr was out in the open but he trusted Arya with his life.

Arya timidly picked up Glaedr's Eldunari with both hands and cradled it like a newborn child. Eragon knew as she walked away from him that she was talking to the dragon. He watched as she paced slowly around his tent while looking at the Eldunari as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Eragon slowly rose, and after sitting so long he noticed that his tunic was wrinkled. His nose immediately flared, he had spent many a minute trying to smooth them out last night preparing for this meeting. He glared at the fabric. Apparently hoping fear would cause the wrinkles to flatten themselves.

Huffing, he walked over to his travel case where he kept his tunics and picked out another purple one like he had before. This purple wasn't as regal as the other. Cursing he didn't even think of the Elf in his tent. Not only that, but 'she' was the princess and ambassador. He pulled off his tunic and threw it into his 'wash' pile. As he did so he heard a gasp.

_Blast! _

He turned and seeing Arya's mouth hanging open he instantly tried to cover himself awkwardly. But all that did was make Arya's cheeks redden as she apparently realized that it was the Lead Rider she was staring at. But instead of saying anything she set down the Eldunari on the bed and walked over to Eragon.

Thinking he was in trouble he immediately tried putting the new tunic on. He was halted by a hand however. Arya's slim elven fingers were holding the tunic from being pulled on. To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement. No, right now he felt like his face was on fire by his blushing.

Eragon tried to pull away from Arya but she stood her ground and again pushed the tunic down. Confusion screamed at Eragon but he agreed with the elf's demand and lowered his tunic and his arms that were covering his body. His bare chest now was being examined by Arya. Eragon had noticed the women in the Varden and how they would sneak peeks at Eragon when he was enjoying the sun with Saphira. Never, had they seen him without some clothing protecting his chest however. Arya was the first, and to say awkward was a word in his brain would be wrong. How about he felt like a complete fool, an inexperienced fool.

Arya had probably seen many men without their shirts on while at the Varden. She had been in the Varden for seventy years. Meaning she could've seen one baby boy be born when she arrived and then watched his last moments as he died from old age. Yes, Arya had seen lots of chests in her day. Eragon felt so immature and out of place as her eyes bore into him.

He was not even sure if he should say something or move. He had never been with a woman before; the most he had done with a woman was kissing his aunt on the cheek. Oh! That is not a thought he needed to be having when in the presence of Arya. Instead, he forced his head up and what he saw startled him. Arya's gem like eyes were bearing into his own. Asking to be noticed it seemed.

Finally, after catching his attention Arya's hand rose and touched his cheek and she smiled while blushing. "Eragon, if we are to be at this meeting on time I suggest you try putting some clothes on."

Anger for some reason escaped Eragon's vault of emotions. "I would have had my tunic on by now if you had not stopped me Arya." Eragon instantly wished the words had not come out as he saw Arya's reaction. It went from happy and blushing to amused. "The mighty 'Master Rider' cannot even push away an infatuated girl. Eragon should I be worried that while were courting you will be stared at from a woman and you cannot even tell her no if she were to ask you to wed? How have you survived in this camp then?" She said it in a joking way but Eragon could not help but noticed that Arya seemed jealous at the thought of a woman looking at him.

Arya backed away a little but Eragon quickly made the distance and closed it grabbing her forearms. "Arya, the reason I was confused and unaware of my actions was because it was 'you' who was watching me. No other woman captures my attention like you do. I promise you that." With that he did something he never had the courage to do before. He pulled her in a hug.

Arya's reaction was exactly what he thought it would be. She stiffened and did not relax in his touch. Instead she held her body rigid until he pulled away. When he did so he noticed she looked sad.

Taking a few steps back to his tunic he pulled it on. The purple complimented his black leggings nicely. He bent forward and slapped away some dirt that had appeared on the cuff of the leggings. When he looked up he looked at Arya again. This time he went from the toes up. He noticed she was not wearing her green dress from earlier. No, she was again in her black leather. He frowned. She did look beautiful in the leather, no doubt. But now that he thought about it he saw the leather as revealing and disliked it on her.

It was not that he did not want her to dress nicely but now that they were, well whatever they were. He did not want her 'showing' off her body. Plus if he had his way he would have Arya in a dress. Not because he thought she as a woman should wear that, but she looked more like a princess in the dress. The dresses she had worn while in her home in Du Weldonvarden had proven she was a princess. And he longed for that Arya to return.

"Arya, why are you sad?" He wanted to kick his bed again for his bluntness. But the words were out so why curse himself.

Arya's face went from sadness to blank. She looked at him and walked to the flap of his tent. She held the tent flap open and said, "Eragon, you are not in trouble. I just am not used to being so close to men. Well, one that I am 'courting'. We will talk after the meeting I promise Eragon." And she let the tent flap close. Eragon walked over to his table and picked up his notes and looked at the Eldunari. He was going to say something to Saphira hoping she would shed light on the subject. But instead he heard Arya's melodic mind speaking to Saphira. Gently leaving Saphira's mind he decided it would not be good to barge in on their conversation.

He again looked at Glaedr and picked him up. _Master, am I to assume you would rather not reveal yourself to the Council yet? If so would you still like to attend? I can easily hide you in one of my saddle bags. I could even say that you are a loaf of bread. _

He was silenced by a roar. _ERAGON! I AM NOT A PIECE OF BREAD AND IF YOU EVER ATTEMPT TO COMPARE ME TO IT AGAIN I PROMISE ON OROMIS' GRAVE YOU WILL NOT ENJOY WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Now, to answer your question I am coming but for this meeting I wish to remain silent. _

Eragon though his ears were bleeding from the loudness of the roar. He was guessing that the elves outside probably heard Glaedr and was he right. Barging into the tent was five of his guards and Arya. "Eragon, what was that?" Said Blodgharm.

Eragon knew he did not have permission to reveal Glaedr yet to the elves. He still needed Islanzadi's explanation about why she did not tell Arya at least. So he avoided the question. "Blodgharm, I plan on leaving for the War meeting. Will you and the other elves please come with us? I will probably need protection as this meeting will be quite confrontational." He had not noticed that he had thrown his wrinkled tunic on top of Glaedr but he picked up the tunic and again threw it on his 'wash' pile after muttering a disappearance spell on the eldunari. After doing so he ignored the odd looks the elves gave him and walked out of the tent. As he passed Arya she smiled and chuckled a little while keeping pace with him.

_It seems that not all is lost with you and Arya, Eragon. _Saphira's deep mind resonated into Eragon's head.

_It appears not Queen of the Skies. I know it was you who talked to her and I would like to say thank you.___

_Eragon, she means almost as much to me as she does you. Of course I want it to work out. I am tired of seeing Arya's face in my dreams. _Saphira said with a laugh in her tone.

That's it for now…pretty please review?


	15. Questions

_He had not noticed that he had thrown his wrinkled tunic on top of Glaedr but he picked up the tunic and again threw it on his __wash__ pile after muttering a disappearance spell on the eldunari. After doing so he ignored the odd looks the elves gave him and walked out of the tent. As he passed Arya she smiled and chuckled a little while keeping pace with him. _

Chapter 15-Questions!

Walking through the mangled lumps of burnt tents, Eragon headed to what used to be Nasuada's command pavilion. Thinking back now, he wondered what had happened to Nasuada since he had removed her from office. He had told her Nighthawks not to guard her anymore but he struggled to think that they would just stop protecting someone that had been essentially their mother for months.

Nasuada told them what to do, she told them when to bathe, eat, sleep, stand, sit, everything. Now they had no one to protect. Eragon pondered about his list of commanders; it still stood that Jormundur and Orrin were the best suited candidates. But only one could actually _lead_ the human race. And thinking back on Glaedr's advice, he liked the idea of two people in each race within the Council of Races. King Orrin was already a King so it just made sense, and Jormundur was a fantastic General.

Another factor to consider was that Jormundur s family was still very much alive; rumor through the grapevine, also known as Katrina, was that Jormundur s wife Garelle, was pregnant once again. At first Eragon had only thought, _Isn't he a bit old for that?_ But he quickly scolded himself, for he also knew of Jormundur's other son. He had been sick for months with a sickness not even the Elven Spellcasters knew how to treat. Eragon himself went to see the boy but there was nothing he could do.

Jormundur was a strong man, but if they lost their child Eragon knew that Garelle would be devastated. And the last thing she needed would be to lose both her son and her husband during this war.

While ducking under a few cords with Arya at his side, Eragon consulted Saphira.

_Saphira, what do you think of Jormundur being in the council instead of just a general? That way he can be safe and his wife won__'__t be as worried about him._

The sapphire dragoness looked at her Rider with solemn eyes and faintly said,

_Eragon, many will lose their loved ones in this war; we can__'__t protect every wife and child from losing a husband or a father. Do you really expect Arya to give up fighting to fit into your __plan__ Eragon? I do not think she nor will the queen accept your ideas at all._

Saphira's eyes looked at Eragon for some reaction. He knew she wanted him to say something, but he was hurt. He thought she liked his idea. He closed his mind from her to dwell on his thoughts.

What would Arya think of his plan? She most certainly would not like the idea of being forced not to fight. This was his plan though, that members of the Council of Races were forced to stay safe in order to keep the chosen safe. The reason was why should the chosen Leaders of Alagaesia, for that is what they would be, endanger themselves? No, the members had to stay safe. This way his family and friends would stay safe.

He had an idea Arya would disagree, so he planned to convince the queen to choose her; Arya was the ambassador and the princess, the only heir tot eh elven throne. The elves should try and keep her safe. Arya was more than capable of defending herself, everyone knew this. Eragon however, knew anything could happen. Look at Oromis and Glaedr for instance. Although cripples, they were strong enough to move parts of the Beor Mountains with a spell with all the energy they had stored up in Naegling.

He kept walking and debating in his thoughts, avoiding tents, children, dogs, cats, random boxes. Everything was in disorder, everything was out of place. He contemplated a way to fix the problem when a soft word sounded in his ears, "Eragon?"

He stopped and looked at the elf who had spoken to him, it was Arya of course. He already knew just from her breathing where Arya was at all times. The animals, grass, wind, everything was joyous when she was around. Nature was affected the same way around her as when a Rider walked through the wilderness like during his last trip through the Empire.

"Yes, Arya?"

She looked confused and torn, as though she did not want to say something but she gave in within moments. "What is the matter? You have closed your mind off to Saphira and she is worried about you."

Eragon had completely forgotten about Saphira's comment and that he wasn't talking to her. He was still hurt however, and did not care to talk to her yet. "We are simply in a disagreement Arya, she thinks I am wrong and perhaps I am, but I will not lose anyone close to me again. I will do anything to keep my friends and family alive. Even if it is my own life that is needed, I will give it willingly."

Eragon knew that his comment would only lead to more questions, so he looked at the dragoness and frowned. Saphira had stooped low enough to have Arya confront Eragon just so he would listen to her? After another glance at the dragon he sped his pace to almost a run and without waiting for his guards or Arya, he made his way to the tent.

"Eragon!"

"Shadeslayer!"

_Little One_

He ignored them all as he continued to duck and dodge obstacles in his way. Finally however, he saw the pavilion where his fate literally hung.

The Nighthawks were missing but instead of forming the intimidating band that used to guard Nasuada, he noticed that the individual men from the group were protecting each Leader of their race. The Kull Nighthawks were close to Nar Garzhvog, the dwarf Nighthawks holding a mirror that would soon show Orik's face, and lastly the Human Nighthawks around King Orrin and Jormundur. Eragon was about to walk into the tent when he saw his cousin. He had not seen Roran in a few days and he missed him.

"Roran! It has been too long!" Eragon beamed as he grabbed Roran and pulled him into a tight hug. Roran returned the hug with his own death grip that threatened to suffocate Eragon. The bristles on Roran's beard scratched Eragon's shoulder through the material of the tunic. He noticed his cousin's attitude and how bright it seemed to be compared to the past few weeks and months.

"Eragon, you must eat dinner with Katrina and me tonight. Oh and I guess Elva as well." Roran said in a half laugh half smile. Eragon, feeling he had obviously missed something frowned.

"With Elva...?" he responded, but before Roran could say anything the group of elves and the dragon he had avoided caught up with him and all of them started yelling at him.

"Eragon! What is your problem!"

"We are here to protect you Argetlam, you must not disregard us!"

And loudest of all, _ERAGON_!

He ignored them all once again and said to Roran, "I will speak with you soon cousin, I promise." And he turned on his heel and strode into the tent. He had barely made it over the threshold however, when he was pulled by a strong force back outside. He yelped and became aware of a strong mind pounding against barriers he did not know he had put up.

He fell on the ground to see no one but Arya and Saphira in front of him. He noticed Saphira's neck protruding out from behind Arya, meaning that it was Saphira who had grabbed him. He glared at her but neither female was looking particularly good tempered, more along the lines of terribly upset. He was not ready to deal with Saphira, or Arya though, he was still severely confused about Arya and hurt that Saphira did not like his ideas. He really just wanted to go into the meeting and get it over with while they still had a little sun left. He lost all hope of this as Arya started shouting.

"Eragon! Let Saphira into your mind! What kind of Rider do you expect to be when your own Dragon is not allowed to talk to the one with whom she is bonded?" Arya yelled at him, not willing to let him inside the tent. Eragon kept trying to bypass her but even if he had succeeded in this attempt he would never get past Saphira. Everything within him, all his pain and hurt and rage built up until finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

Finally, something within him snapped. Eragon was furious. He wanted nothing less than to hit something extremely hard, not to hurt it but to transfer the pain. The pain he felt was in his heart, he wanted to just hit something so it would be his hand that hurt instead, but UGH!

_I can__'__t even hurt my own hand because of the callouses_!

Instead he saw Arya standing in front of Saphira, both upset and just wanting to help he knew. But right now he didn't want to be helped. He wanted to hurt.

"FINE!" He yelled so loud Arya actually covered her delicate ears, "Wait, how would you know what it is like to be a Rider? Oh, right! You do not have even the slightest clue Arya. How hard it is Arya! To always have someone criticizing your ideas and insulting you? No, you do not know." He started to walk away but he felt a movement so he turned back. As he did he turned into the most powerful slap he had ever felt.

Even his aunt Marion's slaps were childish compared to this one. It was as if he was hit with a tidal wave of emotion and power.

Falling to the floor, he had not even noticed that he was facing away from the tent. He crumpled on the ground, never had he known such pain. It wasn't the physical pain that bothered him. It was the fact that Arya had slapped him. Arya, someone he relied on and trusted almost as much as Saphira. He glared at the ground; he just wanted to be alone.

He slowly turned and calmly looked at Arya. She looked satisfied at his reaction to the slap so he touched his cheek where Arya's slap had contacted his skin. It was tender and flesh had broken, he was bleeding. Not even attempting to hide it, he glared at Arya. Upon seeing the wound, she calmed both mentally and physically, her face softening from its deathly glare to a look of utmost sorrow. He walked past her and Saphira, neither one fighting him.

He saw the humans, dwarves, urgals, and elves, his spellcasters, standing around the tent of command. He faced them and got mixed reactions. Roran looked first confused, then furious; probably upset that someone would hurt his cousin, but Eragon ignored it.

"Someone please contact Queen Islanzadi and King Orik. I need to clean myself up and while I am doing so will someone inform them of what has happened with Nasuada in the fullest. I do not care who but I would appreciate it." He said and quickly left.

He tore from the tent and hurried past Arya and Saphira who he could tell had been conversing. They both quickly tore after him as he flew by them. Saphira who had apparently remembered that she could fly took off and raced toward him.

In a few seconds she crashed down in front of him and immediately Eragon knew how soldiers felt during a battle when they opposed her and he did not envy them. She could truly be terrifying and he did not feel like finding out what she would do next. So sliding to a stop he changed directions but was again cut off. This time by a honey colored hand.

"Arya, please! Have you not already done enough? Why can I not go back into my tent and clean myself up for this meeting? Or..." He was interrupted by a "Waíse heill!" And instantly the pain from his cheek left him, but the tingling from being healed was still there. He looked at the hand and out of instinct grabbed it.

He grabbed it and held on to it. "I'm sorry, Eragon. I am not sure what came over me. Will…will…you for… why is this so hard. I was wrong Eragon. I do not like saying so but I was wrong to hit you. I apologize. Please forgive me. "

Eragon looked at the elf maiden who was talking to him. The elven princess, Princess Arya, Arya Drottningu, the one he thought he loved was apologizing to him. He doubted Arya had ever admitted she was wrong. Ever, in her life. He was confused to say the least.

"No Arya, you were correct. I should not have spoken ill of you when you were trying to help me. I should not close off to Saphira, it was wrong. It was just a silly thing and I took it wrong, I apologize for yelling Arya. Now will you- will you forgive me my friend?"

Arya's face looked shocked but he knew this reaction would happen. Instead of dwelling on it he looked to his dragon and smiled. _Saphira, my lovely dragoness. Will you forgive a stubborn Rider? Who would be nothing without you?_

_Eragon, you should not shut me out. We can work on our problems. It is not that I dislike or do not approve of your plan, but Eragon you should not feel that you need to protect everyone. Many have been lost in the war. You have lost more than most Eragon, and I do not wish you to have to lose more but we cannot do everything. We cannot fight for the entirety of the Varden, keep your most loved ones safe, and keep ourselves safe all at once_.

_I know Saphira, but I will not lose anyone else. You included. I cannot even imagine a life without you, Queen of the Skies. _

Eragon then though about something that he thought would cheer her up knowing her vanity. _Oh, and Saphira_?

_Yes Eragon_?

_I do not think I have mentioned this lately but you are truly terrifying when you want to be_.

_I am glad you noticed_, she laughed and hummed in pleasure. She then looked at Arya and sent the mental image to Eragon. _But you may want to pay attention to the red ears beside you_.

Eragon's gaze shifted to Arya and he noticed that she was in fact blushing. "Arya, is something the matter?"

Arya's stature shifted from embarrassed to one of focus and she replied, "I noticed you two were talking and I simply felt uncomfortable. Now should we go to the meeting? My mother will be upset if we are too late."

Eragon looked at her and smiled. Her raven colored hair was blowing in the slight breeze and he got a whiff of her scent. He swore to himself that he would never find a smell that appealing for the rest of his life.

I suppose you are right Arya, Saphira can we get a ride?

_Eragon, you are wise to ask, get on._

Alright Chapter 15 buckaroos! Yeah not the greatest ExA but I had to throw in some drama...it's my fanfic after all! Even Glaedr is dramatic lol!

Atra du evarinya ono Varda dudes!

Jordan


	16. A Glimpse of a Chapter

_Just a little glimpse of chapter __**16-Murtagh's Entrance**_

Eragon sat on Saphira's back not really sure how the meeting was going to turn out. He knew the elves, dwarves, and even humans would be furious with him. He hoped the dwarves would support his actions and ideas but Orik had enough on his plate at the moment…this would be difficult to do with making a lot of hefty promises.

The one thing that worried him the most wasn't that he'd have a lot of work to do after the meeting. It wasn't even what the Dwarves thought of him. It was one group in particular, Arya and the Elves reaction that almost had him scared. The Elves had just lost they're 'last' hope. Oromis was the last Elven Rider. So now it literally was all up to Eragon. And that terrified him.

He wasn't scared that he would mess up, he'd done that plenty. He wasn't even scared that they'd be let down. What he was scared that the Elves and their 'Elders' would see him as weak and would pull out their strength and Elves from the war. That would be only one word to describe how the war would eventually turn out without their supplies, disastrous.

Not just their strength in arms but also their guidance. Now that Eragon was the last free Rider he had to appeal to all races without playing favorites to any. He no longer had Oromis to guide him. Luckily, Glaedr was now well enough to speak but Eragon could feel from sharing Glaedr's thoughts that he wanted to do no more than mourn for his fallen friend. Eragon understood his pain and pushed aside the idea of using Glaedr unless the need was dire.

Eragon would need the Elves wisdom as well as their strength to appeal to them. The Elves knew that he was young and they did respect him for being so wise for his age. However, as Arya had once explained to him ignorance was no excuse to the Elves. They saw ignorance as weakness and a mind that was useless. The way that Eragon treaded for their wisdom and knowledge would have to be gentle.

The next issue was the Dwarves. Yes, Eragon was 'related' to their King. After the voting for Orik's kingship, he saw how little the Riders were little liked. Yes, the children loved him dearly. But it would take more than children to defeat Galbatorix. That much Eragon was sure of.

While he pondered these things he failed to notice Arya and Saphira conversing back and forth to each other. He also failed to notice Arya. Who continually had her hand move side to side across his stomach. The movement was subtle and was unnoticed which seemed to upset Arya.

Eragon was brought out of his thoughts as Saphira landed at the command tent. Eragon jumped off Saphira's back to find himself eye to eye with the Elven Queen.

I know it's cruel after you've had to wait so long but I just wanted to give you a taste of what I've written.


End file.
